Dark Inheritance
by smv4usa
Summary: My own setup of how a story like this could unfold. Hope you enjoy.
1. Disclaimer

**Story Disclaimer**

Thank you for your interest in my first fanfiction. Some disclaimers are as follows.

I have based this off of the anime Ceres: Celestial Legend. Additional aspects are taken from multiple sources, including Deus Ex, Dishonored, and multiple other series and sources. I claim no ownership of any of them and am not profiting from them in any way.

I have written this story in script format, like you would see for a movie or TV series. I learned this in college and found it easier to write than the standard way. It's not perfect but it should convey the story effectively. Typos and grammar errors may occur so bear with me.

Reviews and reactions are welcome, please keep it civil.

Some mature themes such as violence may be discussed and described. The M rating is to be on the safe side.

Please enjoy the story.


	2. Characters

**Dark Inheritance Characters**

JC Reinhardt: 16 yrs, main character. Short dark hair, deep mystical blue eyes. Storm Crow inheritor. Brown belt in martial arts. Jack of all trades. Whistles the Birdie song when he wants to annoy people.

Judith Reinhardt: 16 yrs, twin sister of JC. Hidden Sun inheritor. Same hair and eye color as brother, hair ending just past shoulders. Intelligent. Played on HS soccer team.

James Reinhardt: 45 yrs, father of JC and Judith. Genetics researcher. Short brown hair and brown eyes.

Sarah Reinhardt: 44 yrs, mother of JC and Judith. Neurobiologist. Short blonde hair and blue eyes.

Marcus Reinhardt: 30 yrs, cousin of JC and Judith. CEO of Genetech Corporation behind the inheritor project. Short dark hair, brown eyes, glasses.

William Reinhardt: 55 yrs, father of Marcus. Chairman of Corp behind inheritor project. Short graying hair and brown eyes.

Alice Belmont: 25 yrs, caretaker of JC. Strom Crow inheritor like JC. Powerful mage. Runs dance studio for the Belmont family. Shoulder-length red hair and green eyes.

Diana Belmont: 16 yrs, sister-in-law of Alice. Technology whiz. Short brown hair and blue eyes.

Jasper: 48 yrs, devoted butler of the Belmont family. Combed back black hair and grey eyes. A man of many talents.

Frank Belmont: 55 yrs, patriarch of the Belmont family, Diana's father, Alice's father-in-law. Grey hair and blue eyes. Well-connected.

Tom Belmont: 23 yrs, son of Frank Belmont, half-brother of Diana. Brown hair and eyes. Connected through father.

Kai Lung: 20 yrs, employee of Marcus. Oriental descent. Judith's 'bodyguard'. Highly trained in martial arts.

Hasan Pagan: 18 yrs, assassin for Marcus. Indonesian. Highly trained.

Alan Howards: 25 yrs, scientist working for the project. Works on applications for inheritor abilities. Long blonde hair and blue eyes. Idealistic.

Gail Smith: 23 yrs, Marcus's secretary. In charge of inheritor education. Platinum hair, grey eyes, attractive. Gentle demeanor. Devoted to project.

Chelsea Harmon: 16 yrs, associate of JC. Void Phoenix inheritor. Long black hair with blue streaks, black eyes.

Shaun Harmon: 10 yrs, Chelsea's brother. Brown hair and eyes. Learning to walk after accident that killed parents.

Ayla Perkins: 16 yrs, schoolmate of Diana and JC. Gained Hidden Sun abilities after receiving drug from Reinhardt company. Currently in coma.

Mr. Jenkins: 34 yrs, science teacher at Diana, JC, and Ayla's high school. Slipped drug to Ayla at behest of Reinhardt company in exchange for money and power.


	3. Chapter 1

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

INT – DARK AREA, TIME AND PLACE UNKNOWN

FADE IN shows a brilliantly lit moon surrounded by 16 bright stars. The stars swirl slowly at first, then rapidly line up in front of the moon, pointing towards the camera shot. The light they emit increases in intensity. Suddenly, they shoot forward towards the camera in a quick, stabbing motion, blinding out the view, before slowly fading to black.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR BACKSEAT, EARLY EVENING

JC REINHARDT, a young boy of about 16, wakes up with a start. Next to him sits JUDITH REINHARDT, a young girl of about 16, looking at him with concern. The car is driving normally down the road.

JUDITH

Are you okay, bro? You look a little spooked.

JC shakes his head.

JC

I had that dream again. Third time this week.

JUDITH

"Sixteen stars and the moon align, then blast through you like a lance."

You don't think it has anything to do with our birthday today, do you?

JC

I don't know. Maybe the pressure is getting to me.

JUDITH smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder.

JUDITH

It's probably nothing. Still, it's kind of weird the way mom and

dad behaved yesterday, isn't it?

JC

Why would they want us to come straight home after school?

They sounded serious.

JUDITH

And then we find a car waiting to take us as soon as we step out of the building.

Like a personal chauffer. When did we ever require such treatment?

The twins are silent for a bit.

JC

Speaking of dreams, what about the one you've been having?

JUDITH

The one where there's two bright stars, surrounded by hundreds of smaller stars,

all bowing down before them? I've had that one again as well. Only…

JUDITH looks down with a worried expression.

JUDITH (cont.)

It was different last time. As the other stars bowed to the two, one of the bright

ones was suddenly…gone. Like something had pulled it away. Then all the smaller

ones seemed to dim at the loss. It was a little scary.

JC looks worried as well. Slowly a smile comes to his face.

JC

Not the best conversation for our sweet sixteen, isn't it?

In your case, though, "sweet" isn't the word I'd use…

JUDITH smiles and playfully punches her brother's shoulder.

JUDITH

Keep up that talk and maybe I'll forget your present!

JC laughs at this. A look of realization crosses his face.

JC

I wanted to wait until later, but I honestly can't wait.

JC pulls a small case out of his pocket and gives it to JUDITH.

JC (cont.)

Happy birthday, sis.

JUDITH takes the box and opens it. A look of pleasant surprise spreads across her face as she takes out the contents: A neck chain with a small, golden medallion displaying the zodiacs.

JUDITH

You remembered this from the store? Thank you so much!

JUDITH takes out a similar package and gives it to JC.

JUDITH (cont.)

Happy birthday, bro.

JC opens the box and smiles. He takes out a similar medallion, only silver in coloring.

JUDITH (cont.)

We both thought they would be perfect for each other.

The two put their respective necklaces on then hug each other as best as possible. Shortly thereafter the car stops. The DRIVER, previously not viewed, turns to them.

DRIVER

We've arrived. Everyone's waiting.

CUT TO:

EXT – OUTSIDE LARGE MANSION, EARLY EVENING.

JC and JUDITH exit the car and look around. The mansion is large and imposing. Several cars are parked out front including a van. The sky is overcast.

JC

Why is everyone meeting here? Is Uncle William

having some kind of party for us? That's not like him.

JUDITH

Yeah, he usually keeps to his own business. Lately,

he's been contacting mom and dad a lot.

CUT TO:

INT – INSIDE MANSION, EARLY EVENING

JC and JUDITH enter the house and climb up a large staircase in the foyer. Waiting at the top is WILLIAM REINHARDT, a well-dressed man in his early fifties. As the two approach, he smiles and hugs them in greeting.

WILLIAM

It's so good to see you two! You've grown a lot.

JC

Yeah, It's been a while Uncle Will. How have you been?

WILLIAM

Never better. I could do without the old age creeping in,

though. Come, the others are waiting.

JUDITH

Others? Who else is here?

WILLIAM

Everyone is, my dear. This is a very special occasion.

WILLIAM leads them down some hallways. The twins look around and at each other nervously. Eventually the three come to a set of doors. WILLIAM opens them, revealing a large conference room with a long table and chairs. Several other people are seated, smiling at their arrival. Plates of food are on the table before them. Several doors lead out from the room.

WILLIAM (cont.)

The guests of honor have arrived! Now the party can begin.

The other guests applaud. JC and JUDITH smile and wave, mouthing "thank you" at the crowd. Two people, JAMES and SARAH REINHARDT, stand up and hug their children. Soon, the applause stops.

JUDITH

Mom, dad, is this why you wanted us to leave right away?

Just to have a party for us?

SARAH

Yes, sweetheart. This is a very special occasion. The whole

family wanted to celebrate.

JAMES

(Jubilantly)

Come on, we have a party to start! Take a seat you two.

JC and JUDITH take seats at the end of the table, while everyone else resumes their own seats. Two people bring out a plate of food for each of the twins, placing them in front of them on the table.

JAMES

Happy birthday, kids!

JC and JUDITH pick up their meals. JC starts to eat first. After the first bite, he looks at the food as if something is odd. After another bite, he starts looking woozy. A look of horror spreads across his face as he looks at JUDITH, who is about to bite into her food. Which a strong effort, he reaches over and shoves the food out of her hands before falling to the floor, semi-conscious. JUDITH immediately kneels down and tries to help him.

JUDITH

JC! Are you okay?! Someone call an amb—

Her words are cut off as the other people run over and grab her and JC. JUDITH screams and tries to get free but is overpowered. The people pull her out of the room while others start to pick up JC.

MAN 1

It figures the brother would interfere. Guess we

have to do this the hard way after all.

A sound of a struggle is heard outside the room where JUDITH was taken. The people grabbing JC stop and exit towards the sound, leaving JC alone on the floor. JC manages to focus and slowly drags himself over to a different door and manages to open it. He exits the room and struggles to his feet. He turns and throws up in a discretion shot. He shakes his head, looking coherent again, and quickly locks the door behind him. JC runs down a few corridors until he hears people approach. Quickly he ducks into a nearby closet and closes it as two men round a corner and run past him.

MAN 2

Let's look this way, he couldn't have gone far.

The men run past and disappear around another corner. JC peaks out and, after making sure the area is clear, exits and continues. Suddenly another MAN comes from off camera and grabs JC around the neck.

JC

Let go of me, you jerk!

JC bites down on the MAN's wrist, causing him to let go in pain. JC steps closer and head-butts the man, causing him to stagger back. He follows up with a heel kick to the MAN's diaphragm that knocks him back against the opposite wall with a loud impact sound. JC stands there in disbelief for a second before he takes off, faster than ever. Eventually he comes to a room where WILLIAM and two armed men stand opposite him, blocking his escape. The men's guns are pointed at him. WILLIAM has a worried look on his face.

JC

What's going on here?! Why are you doing this?

WILLIAM

Just calm down JC, there's no need to resist.

JC

Where's Judith? What did you do with her?

WILLIAM

She's safe. She's being taken to a secure location. We need

to get you to one as well. There's no need to be afraid.

JC

I'm not going anywhere until –

A shot cuts JC off as a surprised look comes across his face. JC looks down and blood is seen spreading across his lower abdomen. WILLIAM looks angrily at one of the men.

WILLIAM

You idiot! You weren't supposed to hurt him!

JC falls to his knees with a dumbfounded look on his face. His breathing increases in speed and the sound of a heartbeat gets louder. Flashes of some type of energy flicker across his body, increasing in frequency. Suddenly, JC shouts loudly as a burst of energy explodes from him, blinding out the scene.

FADE OUT


	4. Chapter 2

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

INT – BELMONT HOUSHOLD, EARLY EVENING

FADE IN shows ALICE BELMONT, a young woman in her mid-twenties, sitting in an easy chair reading a book. A loud noise like an explosion is heard by her, as if in her head. She sits bolt upright with a look of fear on her face.

ALICE

Diana? Diana where are you?

A nearby door opens and JASPER, an older man in butler's garb, stands in the doorway.

JASPER

I'm sorry, Miss, did you say something?

ALICE

Where's Diana? I need to speak to her.

JASPER

She's in her room working on something.

CUT TO:

INT – DIANA'S ROOM, EARLY EVENING

DIANA BELMONT, a young woman of about 16, sits on the floor tinkering with numerous electronic devices. She wears a set of headphones from with rock music can be faintly heard. As she works, ALICE comes up behind her and starts talking, but no words are heard. Eventually ALICE reaches over and pulls the headphones off.

DIANA

Hey! What are you doing, sis? Do you need something?

ALICE

I need you to help me pick someone up.

DIANA

Who? One of your students?

ALICE gets a grim look on her face.

ALICE

No. It's strange. I felt a blood similar to mine.

CUT TO:

INT – REINHARDT MANSION, EVENING

WILLIAM lies slumped against a wall, some fresh cuts on his head. He opens his eyes and looks about the room. Several burn marks adorn the walls and floor, centered around a small space in the middle. Various bits of damage can be seen amongst the furniture in the room. MARCUS REINHARDT, a well-dressed man in his early thirties, enters the room and surveys the damage. When he sees WILLIAM, he comes over and helps him up.

MARCUS

Father, are you alright?

WILLIAM

Yes. Did you see what happened?

MARCUS

I saw on the monitors. Where is he now?

WILLIAM

I don't know. What about Judith?

MARCUS

Thanks to JC's interference, she put up a fight. We had to sedate her. She should wake up after she arrives.

WILLIAM

Good. JC can't be far. Have the men search the area.

MARCUS nods and leaves the room. WILLIAM once again looks at the disarray.

WILLIAM

JC…he did this.

CUT TO:

EXT – REINHARDT MANSION, EVENING

Rain is falling in a wooded area. Lying on the ground face up is JC, barely conscious. As he comes to his senses he sits up with a start and looks around. The mansion is at least fifty feet away past the trees. He looks down and his eyes widen as he sees the blood on his shirt. He struggles to his feet. Faint voices are heard in the distance.

MAN

He must be nearby. Keep looking.

JC panics when he hears this and stubbles further away from the house. He eventually stumbles and falls to his hands and knees and tries to catch his breath. Suddenly, a hand touches his shoulder and he jumps back in surprise. DIANA stands there with ALICE not far behind her.

DIANA

It's okay, we're here to help you.

JC shakes his head and tries to stand, but doesn't seem to have the strength. DIANA takes his arm and helps him to his feet, draping it over her shoulder.

ALICE

Please, we need to get you out of here. You

don't want to be caught by them.

ALICE sees the blood on his shirt and her eyes widen. She gestures for the two to move quickly. The three walk swiftly to the opposite edge of the trees to a waiting car. JASPER is in the driver's seat. ALICE gets in the passenger side and DIANA and JC get in the back seat. As the car starts moving, DIANA checks out JC's injury. JC is too incoherent to react. DIANA looks bewildered at what she sees.

ALICE

How bad is it? Do we need to get a doctor?

DIANA

No, not at all. He…isn't hurt.

ALICE

What?

DIANA

There's blood but no wound. How is that possible?

ALICE is silent for a moment.

ALICE

It doesn't matter for now. Let's get back to the house.

ALICE looks at JC with the most sympathetic expression possible

ALICE (cont.)

I'm Alice Belmont. Diana there is my younger sister.

The one driving is our assistant, Jasper.

JASPER

Greetings, young master.

JC barley reacts to the introductions.

ALICE

I know you have no reason to trust us after what's

happened. But you need to know that we're on your side.

CUT TO:

INT – REINHARDT MANSION, EVENING

MARCUS is glaring at one of his men in the mansion foyer.

MARCUS

You let him escape?

MAN

I'm sorry, sir.

WILLIAM arrives and addresses MARCUS.

WILLIAM

What's the status?

MARCUS

JC managed to slip away. No one can find him.

WILLIAM doesn't look happy at this.

WILLIAM

What about his sister?

MARCUS

She'll be arriving at our facility shortly. They'll

make her as comfortable as possible.

WILLIAM

I suppose that'll have to do for now. Get a

team here to clean this place up.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, LATE EVENING

ALICE and JASPER stand in a hallway outside a room. ALICE has a worried expression as JASPER softly closes the door.

ALICE

So, how is he?

JASPER

At the moment, he's fast asleep.

ALICE

Then there's no need to wake him. We'll talk in the morning.

The two of them walk off camera. The shot cuts to inside the room, showing JC sleeping in a comfortable bed.

FADE OUT


	5. Chapter 3

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

Scene is slightly hazy dream sequence

FADE IN shows a very young JC and JUDITH sitting at a table with JAMES and SARAH. Before them is a birthday cake with 10 candles.

JAMES

JC, Judith, happy birthday.

The twins blow out the candles. They smile at each other as SARAH starts to cut the cake. Suddenly the cake explodes and the scene shatters, leaving JC standing alone. Tears flow from his eyes as he lets out a cry of anguish.

CUT TO:

JC wakes with a start in bed. He looks around in a panic and realizes where he is. He notices the door leading into his room is open with a blue light coming from it. He gets out of bed and walks through it. Outside, the area is a massive blue void with several "islands" floating at different levels. A path leads from his position to each one in a trail. He cautiously walks along the path to the first spot. On it is a frozen image of JC when he was shot at the house, kneeling with a shocked look on his face. The pendant JUDITH gave him is on his neck and glowing. JC touches it and a message is displayed.

 **Theybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyou**

 **Theybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyou**

 **Theybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyoutheybetrayedyou**

JC stares at the image. Eventually, he continues down the path to the next island and sees a different frozen image. JUDITH is in the clutches of two serious-looking men being dragged away. JUDITH is clearly trying to resist. JC notices the pendant he gave her is around her neck and glowing. He reaches out to touch it and another message is displayed.

 **I know you're scared. You feel like you're alone. You're not.**

 **I'm with you no matter what. Don't worry about me,**

 **I'm safe. It's dangerous for you to come for me.**

 **We'll be together eventually. Until then, stay strong bro.**

JC nearly tears up when he reads the message. He glares at the men in the image. He then travels further and reaches the third island. Five people stand in a circle facing each other. They are dressed in ancient garb. JC recognizes two of them: adult versions of himself and JUDITH. As he stares, the scene disappears and he finds himself on an unconnected island in a black void. Two frozen images are before him. One is himself lying on the ground in a pool of blood with his eyes closed. The other is himself in a kneeling position, hands and feet shackled to the floor and a gag over his mouth. He looks in disbelief at the two images. His expression gets serious and he shakes his head vigorously. He then notices a small glimmer of light off the edge of the images in the void. JC reaches out and tries to touch the glimmer. The glimmer expands quickly into a brightly lit area with a silhouette of a tall humanoid standing before him. The figure raises its hands and a flash of light leaps out from them to strike JC.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, MORNING

JC wakes up with a start and tries to catch his breath. He looks around and realizes he is no longer dreaming. He sees the pendant JUDITH gave him around his neck. He grips it and starts to tear up. A fresh set of clothes in sitting on a nearby dresser, along with some other possessions: wallet, lighter, watch. He gets up and changes. In the process, he notices the spot where he was shot. No wound remains, but a scar in visible. His face falls when he sees it. He exits the room. He wanders through a door that leads to a living room. ALICE is seated in a chair and notices JC. She smiles.

ALICE

Good morning, did you sleep well?

JC looks away with a depressed look. ALICE looks apologetically at him and motions to a chair opposite her. JC sits down.

ALICE (cont.)

You're JC Reinhardt, correct? I'm sorry

for what's happened.

JC

Why did you bring me here? And how

did you know to find me in first place?

ALICE

Please forgive my presumption. I couldn't

let anyone harm the inheritor I sensed.

JC looks confused.

ALICE (cont.)

Long ago, powerful beings called Progenitors roamed the earth. They

were the source of the gods and beasts of our legends.

After they disappeared, the children they had with humans

spread across the world, producing numerous bloodlines.

JC

I know that story. My family told it to me when I was little.

It's a bunch of superstitious nonsense. What does it have to do with me?

ALICE

With you, JC? You're a descendant of one of those beings.

JC stares in disbelief.

ALICE (cont.)

The Reinhardt family is one of the stronger bloodlines.

Over the generations, the genes have become diluted,

so most of them are just regular humans. However, they've

taken strides the keep the genes strong enough so they emerge every so often in –

JC sits forward angrily.

JC

Stop! How could you possibly believe all that!?

ALICE smiles knowingly.

ALICE

I too am a descendant of one of those beings.

JC

You're kidding, right?

ALICE takes out a pen and holds it in her open hand. She concentrates on it and it levitates up, floating in mid-air. JC stares in disbelief as it floats over and drops in his lap.

ALICE

Most of my powers revolve around visions and ESP. I'm also

a practicing mage and can cast a number of spells.

You're powers, however, are even more amazing.

JC

I don't have any powers.

ALICE

Really? You were shot last night and the wound

has closed up. Not to mention that explosion

of power I sensed all the way from here. You may be

one of the most powerful I've met.

JC sits back and ponders this.

ALICE (cont.)

The Reinhardts are determined to keep their line strong

with inheritor genes. I don't know much about

their methods, but perhaps they –

JC stands up suddenly.

JC

Enough! I can't just sit here!

JC gets up to leave.

ALICE

Where are you going?

JC walks over to a door and opens it to leave.

JC

My family, they have my sister. I need

to find out what they want from her.

He turns to ALICE

JC (cont.)

Thanks for saving me, but I have to go.

ALICE concentrates and the door slams shut in front of JC.

ALICE

Over the years many inheritors just like you

have gone missing once they've appeared amongst

the Reinhardt family.

JC flashes back to the images he saw in his dream. ALICE's expression softens.

ALICE (cont.)

I know it's a lot to take in, but please stay.

I don't want you to get hurt…or worse.

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN BEDROOM, MORNING

JUDITH wakes up in a bed in a small bedroom. She looks around, confused at her surroundings. She sees her mother, SARAH, sitting in a chair next to her.

JUDITH

Mom! Where am I? How did I get here?

SARAH smiles warmly.

SARAH

Relax, honey. You're safe.

JUDITH looks confused as if trying to recall something. A look of horror crosses her face.

JUDITH

The party…you drugged the two of us!

What happened to JC?

SARAH

Judith, please stay calm.

JUDITH throws off the covers of her bed and tries to get up. She looks shocked as she realizes her attire from the previous night has been replaced with a set of pajamas. She glares at her mother.

JUDITH

What's going on? I want answers.

SARAH

Do you remember the story you dad and I told

you two when you were little? The one about the Progenitors?

JUDITH

Yeah…the one neither one of us believed. What about it?

SARAH gently clasps her daughter's hand.

SARAH

Sweetheart, it's true. Our family claims descent

from them. You have inherited their gifts.

JUDITH looks in disbelief.

JUDITH

Mom, you're not making any sense. I need to leave.

JUDITH gets up but her mom stops her.

SARAH

Judith, listen to me. I'm telling the truth. You're

special. So special you need to stay here.

JUDITH

Why? Where's 'here'? What about JC?

Where's my brother?

SARAH looks sad.

SARAH

JC's disappeared. Your father is looking

for him with the rest of the family.

JUDITH

Why do this at all? What do you want from us?

SARAH softly embraces her.

SARAH

Judith, you must understand how important you

are to the family. You have a destiny

to fulfill, and we can help you with it.

JUDITH

And what is this "destiny" that's so important?

SARAH releases her.

SARAH

That will become clear soon enough.

For now get some rest.

JUDITH

Wait…shouldn't I be in school?

SARAH

Judith, I know you're worried, but your

old life is past you. Some new arrangements

will be made. Do you understand?

JUDITH looks stoically at SARAH

JUDITH

Yes, mother. I do understand.

SARAH smiles and leaves the room. JUDITH flops down onto the bed. She looks down and sees her pendant is still around her neck. She grips it tightly.

JUDITH

I know JC's okay. I just hope they don't catch him.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, AFTERNOON.

JC is sitting on the floor in a porch area with his hands around his knees. His expression is on of depression. DIANA comes up behind him.

DIANA

Hey there. How are you holding up?

JC glares sarcastically at her.

JC

My family just tried to drug and kidnap me,

took my sister, all because apparently I'm

the descendant of some powerful being

that doesn't seem to exist anymore.

How would you be?

DIANA

Sorry, just trying to open up.

DIANA walks over and sits next to him.

JC

Did you know about your sister?

DIANA

Yes, for more than a year now. It was shocking to

say the least. But it is kind of cool, don't you think?

JC

"Cool" isn't the word that comes to mind.

The two are silent for a moment.

JC (cont.)

I'm sorry. This is a lot for me to deal with.

DIANA

Don't worry about it. It isn't your fault.

JC

Does Alice do this a lot? Take in strays that need help?

DIANA

She took me in when she married my brother.

I didn't get along with the rest of the family. When he died,

she continued to let me live here and

treated me like her own blood. I owe her a lot.

JC

I'm sorry about your brother.

DIANA smiles and nods. She looks like she just remembered something. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a smartphone. She hands it to JC.

DIANA

I almost forgot. I added our contact info your list.

I also installed some software that

will keep anyone form tracking you too well.

JC

You can do that?

DIANA

I've been tinkering with electronic and mechanical

devices since I was little. This was easy. Hopefully it

should keep you safe.

JC pockets the smartphone.

JC

I can take care of myself. Despite what you saw

last night, I can fight. I've a brown belt in martial arts.

DIANA

Really? How long have you been practicing?

JC

Since I was little. My parents insisted actually.

JC and DIANA go silent at that thought. JASPER walks up.

JASPER

Good morning Mr. JC. How are you feeling?

DIANA tenses at the question. JC just shrugs.

JC

I've been better, but I'm managing.

JASPER

That's very good to hear. If you'd like, I can

prepare a meal for you. I don't think you've eaten since yesterday.

JC tenses as he recalls 'yesterday'. JASPER looks regretful

JASPER (cont.)

I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—

JC

It's okay. I could use some food.

JC is shown eating some food in his new bedroom. When he finishes, he sits back and takes out his phone. He scrolls down the contact list and come across JUDITH's phone number. His finger hovers over the CALL option. He sighs and puts the phone away. Next shot is him leaving the room. A note in seen on the bed reading "Thanks for everything."

CUT TO:

INT – REINHARDT HOUSE, EARLY EVENING

JC enters the house through the front door and looks around. The lights are out and house appears to be empty. JC looks around in disappointment.

JC

Mom and dad would be coming back

from the lab around this time. Unless they had to work late.

JC walks into the kitchen, also empty.

JC (cont.)

Judith and I would eat here together when

mom and dad worked late. I had to cook most of the time.

He continues up the stairs goes down the hallway. He stops when he sees two doors next to each other.

JC (cont.)

We would spend time after dinner in our

rooms, me at my computer and sis at her desk.

We'd scare each other to add fun to the night.

JC looks ready to fall apart. He walks to one of the doors and opens it. He looks shocked when he sees the inside: The room has furniture, but no items are there. The bed has no sheets. He frantically opens the closet and drawers, finding nothing. He stares in disbelief.

JC

What happened to my room? Where's my stuff?

He races out and enters the other door. It is in the same state as his own: bare furniture with hardly any sign someone has lived there.

JC (cont.)

They took her stuff too?! What's going on?

JC looks scared and ready to panic. He quickly leaves the room and heads down the stairs. When he reaches the main room, JAMES, MARCUS, and WILLIAM and a MAN are standing there.

JAMES

JC, thank god you're alright! We've been

worried about you.

JC looks surprised at seeing them but quickly changes angry.

JC

Worried? You drugged us! Where's Judith?

And what did you do to our rooms?!

WILLIAM

Calm down, JC.

MARCUS

We can explain everything, but you

need to come with us.

JC

I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourselves.

The men look at each other. JAMES sighs and addresses JC.

JAMES

JC, you and Judith are special. You have

gifts that can help the family. We can take you

somewhere they can be put to good use.

JC

You mean from the 'progenitors'? I

already know that. I also know you're

trying to keep those 'gifts' in the family.

The others look surprised. JAMES smiles.

JAMES

Very smart of you to realize that. Then you

should know it's crucial you come with us.

JC

Are you going to take me to

where Judith is? I want to see her.

JAMES looks regretfully at JC

JAMES

I'm sorry JC, but that's not possible.

It'll be better if you two are kept apart for now.

MARCUS

JC, we're wasting time. We need to go.

JC

I'm not going anywhere. Screw you.

The men look disappointed at the statement. JAMES looks at the MAN and nods. The MAN pulls out a dart pistol and shoots JC before he can react. The dart hits him in the chest.

JAMES

Don't worry, son, it's just a mild

tranquilizer. You'll be fine.

Everyone stares at JC waiting for a reaction. Nothing seems to happen. JC holds up his hand and moves his fingers, not feeling woozy at all. He grips the dart and pulls it out. A look of anger crosses his face as he holds up the dart.

JC

I'm curious: After knocking me out what

were you planning on doing next?

The others are completely surprised at this. The MAN puts the gun away and runs at JC. JC flings the dart and him and he flinches. JC charges in at the opening and his fist connects with the MAN's chest. In a still shot of the punch, a set of three shockwaves travel down his arm and impact with the MAN. The MAN is thrown back and bounces off the wall, clutching his chest and moaning in pain. JC smiles smugly at this. Suddenly a loud "crack" is heard and JC grabs his arm, yelling in pain as he falls over. JAMES rushes up to him.

JAMES

JC, are you okay?

JC looks at him with a mix of pain and disgust.

JC

Get away from me!

JC tries to crawl away but MARCUS and WILLIAM come and hold him down. MARCUS grabs JC's other arm and holds it out. Taking off his tie, he ties it arm part of JC's arm like a tourniquet. He looks at JAMES, who takes out an empty syringe and uncaps it. After feeling for a vein, he inserts the needle and takes a blood sample from JC's arm.

JC (cont.)

What are you doing?

JAMES

We just need a sample. When we get you

to safety we can look at your arm.

Suddenly a thick smoke seems to roll into the room. Visibility is obscured. In the confusion, JC manages to break away and crawl towards the door. Upon exiting, he sees ALICE standing next to her car with JASPER in the driver's seat. She doesn't look happy.

ALICE

We need to hurry, the spell won't last long.

The two get in the car and it drives away.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, EVENING

ALICE, DIANA and JC are sitting in the living room. ALICE looks angry.

ALICE

You idiot! What were you thinking?!

JC looks away in shame.

ALICE (cont.)

You barely escaped last night and

then you went right back into the lion's

den. They almost got you.

JC

I'm sorry, I just needed some answers.

ALICE calms down.

ALICE

Did you find any?

JC

Not really. Only that Judith's been taken somewhere

they won't tell me. And all my stuff at

the house is gone. It's like I don't even

live there. Which, according to them, I don't.

DIANA

How's your arm?

JC

It's fine now. I don't know what happened.

ALICE

From what I understand, an inheritor's body can't

always handle the power they channel. If

you're as powerful as I sensed, it was

too much and it injured you. You'll need to

learn more control if you intend to use them.

JC looks at her with determination.

JC

Damn right I intend to use them. I'm

not going to let them blindside me like that again.

CUT TO:

INT – OFFICE, EVENING.

JAMES, SARAH, and MARCUS are together. SARAH looks deeply troubled.

SARAH

You couldn't bring him in?

JAMES

No, something or someone interfered.

MARCUS

All isn't lost, though. We have this.

He holds up the syringe full of JC's blood.

MARCUS (cont.)

This should suffice for now. Eventually,

he'll be back in our custody.

FADE OUT


	6. Chapter 4

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

 **Disturbing images described**

INT – BELMONT MANOR, MORNING

FADE IN shows JC and ALICE in a large room in the house with various workout equipment. JC stands at a large apparatus with several target sensors on it. He brings his fists up and focuses on the device. He strikes at several in a row, a bell and light going off each time he connects. ALICE smiles and nods approvingly.

ALICE

This is interesting. You're able empower your

attacks so they hit harder. It's similar

to the technique you used at the house.

JC

In that case, I felt three pulses go through

my arm when I hit that guy. Too

bad I injured myself as a result.

ALICE

Your control is getting better. Just stay focused

when you use them and you shouldn't have too many problems.

JC

Why am I able to use such powerful abilities

but my body can't handle them? Aren't they

similar to the ones my ancestor used?

ALICE

You're forgetting that your ancestors were

gods made flesh, as the saying goes. Their

bodies were made to handle them. Our

bodies, however, are more human in setup.

Channeling that much power can have nasty side effects.

JC nods and heads over to a bar press. He grips the weight on it and lifts it with one hand. ALICE stares in amazement.

ALICE (cont.)

How are you doing that?

JC

What? Is this set to a high weight?

ALICE

JC, that weight is set for 200 pounds.

JC looks at the weight in his hand, noticing he's lifting it one-handed with hardly any effort.

JC

It's really that heavy?

ALICE looks at him with a mixture of shock and awe. There's a knock on the door to the room.

ALICE

Come in.

The door opens and a SERVANT walks in holding a large wrapped envelope.

SERVANT

Lady Belmont, this just came for you.

ALICE takes the envelope and dismisses the SERVANT, who exits off camera. ALICE opens the envelope and looks it over.

ALICE

It's the test results from the checkup we had done.

JC

Do you really trust that doctor to keep that info secret?

ALICE

The Belmont family is very influential, especially

with that clinic. Our secrets are safe with them.

ALICE and JC go to the living room and sit down. ALICE opens the file and looks over the results.

JC

(Sarcastically)

So, am I going to live?

ALICE half-smiles and shakes her head. She places the file on a coffee table and points out the various bits of info.

ALICE

According to these test results, there are many

enhancements to your physiology. You have

the vital statistics that put world class

athletes to shame. In addition, your muscle

and bone densities are off the scale.

ALICE turns a page.

ALICE (cont.)

The test of your reflexes shows that they

are also higher than average. Combine all

that with the fact that chemicals don't

seem affect you, and I'd say your body's

at the peak of human physical conditioning.

JC smiles excitedly at this

JC

Awesome! Do I get a cape? Can I pick the color?

ALICE doesn't look amused.

ALICE

This isn't a game, JC! You need to take this seriously.

JC

I've known it was serious since my family shot me in the gut.

JC and ALICE go silent as that statement sinks in. Eventually ALICE sits up and addresses JC

ALICE

I've been thinking about what you asked me last week.

JC looks at her expectantly

ALICE (cont.)

Honestly, I'm not really comfortable with you

leaving the manor grounds. Your family

hasn't given up, and they won't hold

back on account of innocent bystanders.

JC

I understand, Alice, and I'm grateful for everything

you've done for me. But I need to have some

normality in my life. Even if it's just going to a new school.

ALICE nods humbly. She gets up and goes to a closet nearby. She takes out a mid-sized backpack and brings it over.

ALICE

I know, that's why I enrolled you. You start

in a few days. In order to help you,

I had this commissioned.

ALICE gives the backpack to JC. He opens the main zipper and gapes in awe at what he sees.

ALICE (cont.)

As you know, magic still exists even in this day

and age. Many items that possess special

abilities can be acquired if you know where

to look. This is what's called a "bag of holding".

The shot cuts to looking inside the backpack. The interior looks much bigger than the bag itself.

ALICE (cont.)

When you put items into this bag, you can decide

whether it goes in the normal part or the 'holding'

part. In that part, items are totally undetectable

and won't weigh you down. And you can draw them out at will.

JC

What if someone else opens the bag?

ALICE

I've tuned the bag to work for you and

anyone in this family. Anyone else who tries

to go through it will only see the normal part.

Keep your books and everyday things in there.

JC smiles in excitement at his new possession. He stands up and slips the backpack on. He moves a bit to test it out.

JC

It feels like it's clinging to me. I barely feel the weight.

ALICE smiles

ALICE

That's another enchantment. It will connect to you in

such a way that it won't restrict your movement. You shouldn't

have any problems moving or fighting while wearing it.

JC

Thank you so much, Alice. This must have been hard to come by.

ALICE

Oh, don't worry about it.

JC looks appreciatively at her.

ALICE (cont.)

(Cheerfully)

You'll get a job and pay me back soon enough.

JC looks incredulously at her.

ALICE (cont.)

You can use that bag to take things places you normally couldn't.

JC

Like what?

ALICE goes back to the closet and takes out a short device that looks like a baton with a hand guard. Two metal prongs are at its tip.

ALICE

This is a stun baton. If anyone tries to attack

you, it has enough power to incapacitate them.

JC

But I already have a means to fight. Not

just my powers, I'm trained in hand-to combat.

ALICE

But you can't rely on those abilities alone. Over-reliance

on your powers can backfire on you. You should

be prepared for any type of situation.

JC places the baton in the backpack and zips it up.

ALICE (cont.)

In addition, you should keep anything you come

across that's useful in there. No one will

be able to take it from you, unless they

actually take the backpack away completely.

JC

How about the weapons my family's

goons use? Those would come in handy.

ALICE looks uncomfortable at this. She puts her hand on JC's shoulder.

ALICE

JC, I know you feel angry at these people.

A part of you probably wants payback.

JC

(Sarcastically)

You really think so?

ALICE

But you can't let what they did affect you like that.

It will be tough, and I encourage you to do what you need to do,

but I also want you to understand when such actions

are necessary and when they aren't. Will you at least keep that in mind?

JC ponders this for a moment. He nods his head solemnly.

JC

I understand. It's just, what they did was

horrible. I'm worried about what they will do to Judith.

ALICE

Revenge and doing what's necessary can be hard to

distinguish. I'm trusting you to use your head, and your heart.

DIANA comes in with a smile. She has JC's smartphone in here hand.

DIANA

I made some adjustments to your phone.

She takes out an earpiece and hands it to JC.

DIANA (cont.)

You now have an earpiece that links to you phone, it'll

pick up on you voice commands so you can dial

anyone anytime, as well as hear any calls

while your phone remains in your pocket.

DIANA takes the phone and gives it to JC.

DIANA (cont.)

This is my favorite: I added an app that will connect

wirelessly to nearly any data device, allowing you

to hack and access them like a pocket computer.

If the app can't hack it, I can log in remotely and do

it myself. Just make sure I'm available to do so. Cool, huh?

JC looks at his phone in appreciation.

JC

Thank you, Diana and Alice. This is

more than I could have asked for.

DIANA smiles and skips out of the room. JC goes through his phone and flips through his contact list. He sees the numbers for the BELMONTs and their helpers and smiles. Going further, he sees the numbers for his mother, father, and finally, JUDITH. He stares at them for a time and starts to look more depressed than ever. ALICE sees this and reaches into her pocket and takes out a slip of paper. She hands it to JC.

ALICE

I don't know if this will help, but hold

on to this. Read it when you feel down.

She strokes his head before getting up to leave. JC looks at the paper. It's the poem Invictus by William Ernest Henley. He reads it and focuses on one of the stanzas:

 _ **In the fell clutch of circumstance**_

 _ **I have not winced nor cried aloud**_

 _ **Under the bludgeoning of chance**_

 _ **My head is bloodied, but unbowed.**_

JC smiles slightly when he reads this. He folds it up and presses the paper to his forehead.

JC

Hang in there, sis. I'll find you soon.

CUT TO:

INT – JUDITH'S ROOM, AFTERNOON

JUDITH is sitting in her room at her desk with several books on it. She is back in street clothes. She places her hand over the book in front of her, closes her eyes and concentrates. A hum of power is heard along with a rustle of pages. JUDITH focuses harder and the hum becomes louder. Beads of sweat appear on her forehead. Eventually the noises stop and JUDITH is left breathing harder. There's a knock at her door. She wipes her brow and composes herself.

JUDITH

Come in.

The door unlocks and SARAH walks in smiling.

SARAH

How are you doing, dear?

JUDITH

I'm trying those techniques you

said. Not much luck though.

SARAH

Don't try to rush it, give it time.

JUDITH smiles appreciatively. After a moment she addresses her mom.

JUDITH

Mom, you still haven't told me why I can't leave.

SARAH

Yes, I did. Because you're special and need to be here.

JUDITH stands up.

JUDITH

That's not a reason. I had a life before you

brought me here. I went to school. I had friends.

I was on the soccer team. Why do I

have to be locked away from all that?

SARAH

Judith, you're not locked up, you're being protected.

JUDITH

Protected from what? Why won't anyone

tell me what's really going on? And how

come you haven't mentioned JC in a while?

SARAH walks over and places a hand on JUDITH's shoulder.

SARAH

Judith, I promise all will be revealed

in time. I'm asking you to trust me.

JUDITH doesn't look convinced.

SARAH (cont.)

I came here to tell you: we

need to do a physical on you.

JUDITH

(Surprised)

What? Why? I just had

one a few months ago.

SARAH

We need to check you out now that your

gifts have emerged. It won't take long.

JUDITH and SARAH walk down a series of hallways. They are metal with carpeting along the floor. JUDITH looks around taking in the layout. Soon they come to a door and enter. Inside is a full medical examination room, with chairs, a gurney, and various other medical equipment. DR. CLAY, a woman in her mid-thirties, is waiting for them.

JUDITH

Dr. Clay? What are you doing here?

Dr. Clay smiles.

I'm your physician, Judith. You've been my patient for years.

JUDITH smiles at first, but it slowly fades.

JUDITH

So you were in on this the whole time? You knew about me?

DR. CLAY

Of course. I was hoping one day you and your brother

would discover what you are. You're my favorite patients.

JUDITH doesn't look happy at that. SARAH steps in.

SARAH

Dr. Clay, are we ready to begin?

DR. CLAY

Judith, are you ready?

JUDITH looks hesitant.

JUDITH

Okay, let's get this over with.

DR. CLAY

Excellent.

DR. CLAY gets a white robe and hands it to JUDITH. She points to a partition off to the side.

DR. CLAY (cont.)

Take off your clothes and put on that robe.

JUDITH looks shocked. She looks between her and her mom.

JUDITH

Why? Do I have to?

SARAH

Judith, please honey.

JUDITH's face falls. She reluctantly goes behind the partition and hangs the robe over it. Before she starts, she takes her pendant out from under her shirt. She concentrates while holding it. It shimmers before fading from view. The shot cuts to outside the partition as she commences. Shortly, it goes silent and DR. CLAY and SARAH look confused. SARAH goes behind the partition and sees JUDITH is standing in her undergarments, trying to cover herself with her arms.

SARAH

Judith, are you okay?

JUDITH

Mom, please, I really don't want to do this.

SARAH looks very apologetic. She walks over and softly embraces her daughter. JUDITH doesn't return the hug and tenses slightly at her touch.

SARAH

Judith, sweetheart, I promise there's

nothing to be scared of. It's just an examination.

DR. CLAY clears her throat impatiently. SARAH steps back and puts her hands on JUDITH's shoulders.

SARAH (cont.)

Just bear with us, okay. It'll be over shortly.

JUDITH lowers her head in resignation. SARAH pats her cheek and walks back. The shot goes back to DR. CLAY and SARAH as JUDITH resumes. Shortly, she emerges from behind the partition tying the belt of the robe around her. The robe has short sleeves and ends just above JUDITH's knees.

DR. CLAY

Okay then, let's begin.

A montage of the examination commences. DR. CLAY takes JUDITH's weight, checks her heart rate, gives her an eye exam, tests her balance, reflexes, and takes a sample of her blood. The last part shows her handing the doctor a small container containing liquid. DR. CLAY smiles as she places in a secure cabinet.

DR. CLAY

Alright, just one more thing to do.

The three women walk over to a part that has four pillars standing in a square around each other.

DR. CLAY (cont.)

Remove your robe and stand in the middle of these scanners.

JUDITH freezes.

JUDITH

What? No, no way.

SARAH

Judith, we have to do a full body scan. It will

only take a second. Then we'll be all done.

JUDITH sighs and unties her robe. The shot switches to SARAH as JUDITH hands it to her. Discretion shots keep anyone from seeing her. JUDITH steps into the middle of the scanners and stands still.

DR. CLAY

Very good, now keep your arms to you sides.

JUDITH stands there as the scan begins. She follows DR. CLAY's instructions and turns when prompted. All the while the discretion shot shows her with a miserable look on her face. The scan soon finishes and SARAH drapes the robe around JUDITH's shoulders. JUDITH quickly wraps the robe around her and scampers away. The next shows her just finishing redressing. She goes to leave when DR. CLAY approaches her. She hands her a purple lollipop. JUDITH looks at her incredulously.

DR. CLAY

It's grape. Your favorite flavor.

JUDITH hesitantly takes the lollipop.

JUDITH

(Sarcastically)

Thanks.

JUDITH quickly exits the lab and heads back down the hallways to her room. SARAH follows a few steps behind. A few feet from the room she calls out to JUDITH.

SARAH

Judith, is something wrong?

JUDITH turns to her mother with an exasperated look.

JUDITH

My own mother just made her teenage daughter

strip down for an involuntary medical exam.

JUDITH turns and heads towards her room.

JUDITH (cont.)

It was cold in there too.

JUDITH enters her room and closes the door. She shudders when she hears the door lock behind her. She looks at the lollipop before tossing it into the wastebasket. She sits on the bed, brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them.

JUDITH

Calm down, just breathe. That wasn't too

bad. They didn't hurt me. I…I can deal with this.

JUDITH rolls onto her side. She reaches up and the pendant reappears around her neck. She grips it tightly.

JUDITH (cont.)

JC is going to freak out if he finds out about this.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, LATE AFTERNOON

JC is sitting in the living room reading a book. Suddenly he sits up and an image of DR. CLAY flashes across the screen. A horrified looks come across his face.

JC

Dr. Clay…

FADE OUT


	7. Chapter 5

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

EXT – NONDESCRIPT BUILDING, LATE AFTERNOON

FADE IN shows DR. CLAY exiting a three story building before walking off screen. After she leaves, JC comes out from around the corner and watches her leave. When the coast is clear, he walks up looks up at the building.

JC

So this is where she's been going

from time to time during the week.

JC tries the door DR. CLAY came out of. It's locked. He circles the building looking for a way in. On the back side he sees a vent on the second floor. He also notices a few other objects on the wall: air conditioners, window bars, and small window sills. He takes a few steps back, gauging his next move. He takes a few running steps before leaping up to grab the bars of a first story window. Bracing himself, he reaches over and grabs the lower sill of a window on the second floor. Pulling himself up, he carefully balances before kicking off to grab a nearby air conditioning unit. The vent is right next to him. He undoes the latch and manages to open the grate, swinging himself inside the shaft.

CUT TO:

INT – NONDESCRIPT BUIDLING, LATE AFTERNOON.

JC emerges from the shaft inside the building. The place is dark and empty, with no sign of major use. He finds the stairway leading up and ascends. This are is different. The halls are made of metal with carpeting on the floor. The place looks clean. Opening one of the doors he finds a medical examination room.

JC

They were using this place as a

medical facility. I should check this out.

JC takes out his phone and starts snapping pictures of the different pieces of equipment. He then looks through the room for a computer terminal. As he searches he rubs his eyes.

JC (cont.)

(Amusingly)

Don't tell me I'm getting dry eyes or something.

JC find a terminal. Turning it on displays a password request. He takes out his phone.

JC (cont.)

Okay, time to see if this works.

JC brings up the app and connects to the network. Lines of code go by on the screen and he taps a few blocks. Eventually the terminal unlocks and the main screen comes up. JC smiles and cracks his knuckles.

JC

Alright, let's see what you were hiding.

JC clicks on some icons on the desktop. Most of them look like medical records, the info of which looks like gibberish to him. One file has a full digital outline of a female figure. Various notes are indicated, none seem to make sense to JC. A moment passes before a look of surprise/horror crosses his face.

JC

This is Judith's information!

JC suddenly grimaces as he covers his eyes. Gradually he manages to open them. When he does, a POV shot shows him seeing almost clearly through the walls of the room. He blinks a few times and the vision fades. Heading back into the hall he looks around a bit. Closing his eyes, he seems to concentrate. When he opens them again, the effect is back. Scanning the area, he notices a room in the distance. A figure seems to be lying on a bed. He cannot tell who it is. Ending the effect, he walks over to the door. He reaches for the knob and notices that it locks from the outside. He carefully unlatches the door and slowly opens it. The figure on the bed looks at him. It's JUDITH. Both look at each other in surprise.

JUDITH

JC, is that you?

JC looks ready to tear up.

JC

You bet little sis, it's me!

JUDITH jumps up and runs to JC. The two embrace tightly and kiss. JC swings JUDITH around. They're practically in tears.

JUDITH

JC, I'm so glad you're okay!

JC

I've been worried about you! Are you hurt?

JUDITH

No, I'm okay. Oh, I'm so glad to see you.

The two continue to hold each other. Eventually JC pulls back.

JC

Judith, what happened at the

house? What did they do?

JUDITH

After they dragged me away, they put me in a van and

drugged me. I woke up in this place. What about you?

JC

You won't believe it.

A slight distortion occurs showing time has passed. The two are now sitting on JUDITH's bed.

JUDITH

So this family came out of nowhere and took

you in? Are you sure they can be trusted?

JC

They've had several chances to do something to me.

They haven't done anything suspicious yet. It's the

best thing that could have happened, considering.

JUDITH looks concerned but still relieved.

JC (cont.)

What happened while you were

here? Did they do anything to you?

JUDITH looks down.

JUDITH

No, not at all.

JC takes her head and looks her in the eyes.

JC

Judith, what happened? What did they do to you?

JUDITH

Nothing! I'm not hurt, they didn't do anything.

JC

I saw the medical files, sis.

JUDITH looks away and blushes.

JUDITH

They took me in for a 'physical

examination'. They…they made me undress.

JC looks livid.

JC

It was Dr. Clay, wasn't it?

JUDITH

How did you know?

JC

I did my homework. I followed her here.

JUDITH nods.

JUDITH

It wasn't just her. Mom was here too.

JC

I should've known. Dad's in on it too. When

I went back to our house, all our stuff was

gone. I guess we don't live there anymore.

JUDITH

Mom kept saying how special you and I are. Considering

what you said you can do, I guess they're right.

JC

Did you develop anything special?

I couldn't read the files that well.

JUDITH smiles and holds out her hand. A ball of flame appears. JC looks amazed.

JUDITH

That's not all. See those books over there?

I was able to 'read' the info they

contained without even opening them.

JC

(Sarcastically)

I'll bet mom was impressed.

JUDITH puts out her fire and smiles smugly.

JUDITH

She doesn't know. None of them do. I've

been playing dumb. As if I'd ever make

them think they've done me a favor.

JC smiles and pats her cheek.

JC

That's my sister. You never were

one to give jerks the time of day.

JUDITH

You bet. I'm not sure how much

longer I can fool them though.

JUDITH and JC look depressed at this. JC stands up.

JC

Come on, we're leaving.

JUDITH

What? Where are we going?

JC

I can take you back to where I've been staying. They're

a powerful and influential family with plenty of security.

Dr. Clay won't be back for a couple of hours. We

can be safe and secure well before then.

JUDITH looks hesitant. She shakes her head.

JUDITH

I'm sorry, JC. I can't.

JC looks shocked.

JC

Why, Judith? Don't tell me you like being here.

JUDITH stands up and faces JC

JUDITH

Of course not! I hate this place! It's a prison!

Believe me, I want nothing more than to get

the hell out of here and get somewhere safe.

JC

Then what's the problem?

JUDITH

The problem is that nowhere is safe. Not for me at least.

JC

What are you talking about?

JUDITH

JC, our family wants me. They want both of us,

but me more than you. Right now, they're content

to focus on me. That's why they haven't come at you

in force. If I leave, they'll stop at nothing to get me back.

JC glares at her. He wraps his arm around her and lifts her up. He manages to support her at shoulder level with one arm and barely any effort. JUDITH goes wide-eyed.

JC

Sis, I can protect you! With my powers and

their security, they won't be able touch us.

JUDITH glares at JC.

JUDITH

Put me down.

JC gently puts her down.

JUDITH

JC, you don't know our families resources.

Uncle William and our cousin Marcus run an entire

corporation. They finance the Bio Research lab mom

and dad work at. Our physician's been in on it the whole

time. They have connections you've never been aware of.

JC

And how do you know any of this?

JUDITH

My power. I can…'pick up' certain bits of information.

If they find me missing, they'll devote everything they've

got to get me back. You won't be able to protect me. They'll

just steamroll the people that helped you and grab you too.

JC looks upset.

JC

So I'm supposed to just leave you to their mercies?

Who knows what else they intend to do. Do

you even know the point to any of this?

JUDITH looks solemnly at her brother.

JUDITH

No, I don't. They keep talking about us being 'special'

and 'helping the family', but they won't tell me anything

else. But from what I can tell, it's not just about us.

JC

What do you mean?

JUDITH

I mean I don't think we're the first ones they've

gone after. The way they've been acting, it's as

if they know exactly what they're doing. They could

have been doing this for decades, centuries even.

You have no idea what you may be up against.

JC

And yet you want me to leave you alone with

them? What exactly is your plan? That they'll die of

old before they do something to you? I can't just –

JUDITH takes JC's face in her hands. She softly kisses JC on the lips and holds it for several seconds. Afterwards she embraces him and buries her head on his shoulder. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

JUDITH

I'm sorry, bro, I wish I had an answer. I hate this

this as much as you do. But I will not jeopardize your safety. I

can take care of myself. I promise we'll both get through this.

JC tears up as well. The two break the hug. JC takes out a piece of paper and hands it to JUDITH.

JC

Here, take this.

JUDITH reads the paper.

JUDITH

This is Invictus. What's this for?

JC

My friend gave me this. I made a copy. Read

it when things get tough. Think of me

when you do. I'll think of you.

JUDITH looks grateful. She gives JC a quick peck on the cheek.

JUDITH

You'd better go. Dr. Clay will do a 'scan'

of you if she catches you here.

JC doesn't look amused. JUDITH gently guides him towards the door. JC exits without looking at JUDITH. JUDITH closes the door behind him and leans back against it. JC leans back against his side. Both start to tear up. JC looks ready to explode. He storms down the hall away from JUDITH's room. Eventually he can't stand it and punches the wall, leaving a large dent in the metal before exiting off camera.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, EVENING

JC sits in the living room with DIANA and ALICE. ALICE's arms are folded. She looks disappointed.

ALICE

Do you like living dangerously? This is twice you've

you walked right into your family's territory.

JC

At least this time I got in and out undetected.

And I know more than I did before.

ALICE

What did you find?

JC

My sister's okay. She's being kept in some

'secret medical facility'. They've been doing

some tests regarding her abilities.

ALICE

Diana showed me the files your phone

recovered. I'd be impressed with their

work if it wasn't so creepy.

DIANA

Why didn't you get her out?

JC

She insisted she shouldn't leave. Our family

wants her there and would take out anyone

who tried to keep her away. Including you guys.

ALICE

As much as I hate to say it, she may have been right.

We have excellent security but they wouldn't let that

stop them from trying. It sounds like they're going easy on her for now.

JC

But for how long? I need to figure out how

I'm going to get the two of us out of this!

ALICE touches JC's shoulder reassuringly.

ALICE

I'm sure you'll figure something out. We'll help where we can.

CUT TO:

INT - JUDITH'S BEDROOM, EVENING

JUDITH, JAMES and SARAH are in JUDITH's room. JAMES and SARAH stand in front of her with stern looks. JUDITH sits on her bed leaning back on her hands, looking unconcerned.

JAMES

We'll ask again, Judith: Who was here?

JUDITH

I don't know what you're talking about.

SARAH

We're serious, young lady. Did someone break in here?

JUDITH

I'm telling you I didn't see or hear anybody.

SARAH

So that dent down the hall just appeared all by itself?

JUDITH shrugs.

JUDITH

Don't look at me, I've been locked in here the whole time.

JAMES and SARAH don't look convinced. A look of realization crosses JAMES's face.

JAMES

Judith, was it JC?

JUDITH

What are you talking about?

JAMES

JC, was he here?

JUDITH

I told you I don't know what you're talking about.

SARAH grabs JUDITH's arm.

SARAH

This is important Judith. If JC was here you need to tell us.

JUDITH looks indignant. She pulls her arm away.

JUDITH

I don't know anything! Even if I did I wouldn't tell you!

SARAH

Judith, why are you upset?

JUDITH

You've kept me prisoner here! You refuse to

tell me anything important! You're not even

acting like my parents anymore! What happened to you guys?

JAMES

Judith, calm down.

JAMES takes JUDITH's arm and tries to pull her up. JUDITH yanks her arm back and swings her hands towards him. A large burst of fire erupts from her hands. JAMES and SARAH dodge in time and the fire damages a large area of the opposite wall. JUDITH falls to the floor screaming in pain. Her hands show blisters forming on her palms. JAMES and SARAH rush over to look.

SARAH

Judith, sweetie, are you okay?

JUDITH can't respond. JAMES and SARAH gently pick her up by the arms and escort her out of the room.

JAMES

Did you see that? Who knew she could do that?

SARAH

It was amazing. Her blood must be really potent.

JUDITH moans in pain. SARAH gives her a sympathetic look.

SARAH (cont.)

Don't worry honey, we'll take care of those burns.

CUT TO:

INT – JC'S BEDROOM, LATE NIGHT

JC is shown sleeping in his room. He turns repeatedly in a disturbed sleep. Soon, he sits up awake, breathing hard. After a moment he composes himself.

JC

I have to do something.

CUT TO:

INT – NONDESCRIPT BUILDING, EARLY MORNING

JC enters through the vent he previously entered through. He has the backpack ALICE gave him. He quickly goes down the hallways and up the stairs to JUDITH's room. He unlocks the door and enters, only to find the room empty, devoid of any use. He looks around in disbelief. DR. CLAY comes in behind him.

DR. CLAY

It's been a while, JC

JC

(bitterly)

Dr. Clay.

DR. CLAY

It's good to see you doing well.

JC turns around.

JC

How's it feel being my family's lapdog?

DR. CLAY

JC, I'm a doctor. It's my duty to study life in

all its forms. You and your sister are a whole

new level of what life can be. Think of what

you can do for the world.

JC

Where's my sister? Where did they take her?

DR. CLAY

Interesting question. Don't worry, you'll find

out soon enough. They'll tell you what you

need to know when they get you situated.

JC

No way. Not going to happen.

DR. CLAY pulls a gun and points it at JC.

JC (cont.)

What kind of doctor carries a gun?

DR. CLAY

I don't usually. It's just to protect myself until you're secured.

JC smirks at her.

JC

Then why am I not scared?

DR. CLAY

There's nothing to be scared of. But

I need to keep you secure until –

JC quickly grabs the gun and disarms DR. CLAY in a swift movement. He tucks the gun into his pocket.

JC

Pull something like that again and

you're going to need a real doctor.

DR. CLAY looks surprised and frightened. JC grabs her and pushes her back against a nearby wall.

JC (cont.)

Now you're going to tell me what I want

to hear. Why is our family doing this?

DR. CLAY

They said the two of you were special. They

have plans to have you help the rest of the world.

JC

And how do they intend to do this?

DR. CLAY

I don't know. They want to find out as

much as they can about your abilities.

JC

Who's in charge?

DR. CLAY

Your Uncle William and cousin Marcus.

Their company created this project.

JC

Are my parents a part of it?

DR. CLAY

Yes, they both report to them.

JC

What's your connection?

DR. CLAY

I was made your pediatrician because of my

background in genetics. I kept tabs on your development.

JC looks disgusted.

JC

What about my sister? Where did they take her?

DR. CLAY

I don't know.

JC

I don't believe you.

DR. CLAY

I swear I don't! They said they were

taking her I and I was to wait for you.

JC

You goddamn people!

JC strikes the wall behind her, knocking her to the floor. JC pulls the gun from his pocket and presses it against DR. CLAY's temple.

JC (cont.)

Where the hell is my sister!

DR. CLAY is in tears.

DR. CLAY

(Hysterically)

I don't know! I swear I don't know!

JC looks enraged. After a tense moment he pulls the gun away and storms off down the hall.

DR. CLAY (cont.)

I thought you were going to kill me.

JC

You're not worth the trouble.

JC puts the gun in his backpack. He gets to the door leading downstairs and stops when he hears voices from below. He turns and heads down the hall until he come across a ladder tucked into a corner.

CUT TO:

EXT – NONDESCRIPT BUILDING, EARLY MORNING

JC pushes opens a trapdoor leading to the roof. He closes it behind him and looks around. He's three stories up. Looking over the edge he notices an approaching garbage truck.

CUT TO:

INT - NONDESCRIPT BUILDING, EARLY MORNING

JAMES and SARAH arrive in front of a clouded window from opposite directions.

JAMES

No sign of him. How about you?

SARAH

Nothing from me. The only other place he could be is the roof.

JAMES

Oh, please. He's rash and desperate but he's not stupid.

JC's VOICE

Cowabunga!

A dark silhouette falls past the window. JAMES and SARAH open the window and look down. JC is seen digging his way out of the back of a moving garbage truck. As the truck drives away with him in it he sees his parents looking out the window. He smiles and holds his hand out in a sideways 'peace' symbol.

JC

Hey 'rents! Peace out!

JC laughs as the truck drives away and around a corner. JAMES and SARAH look at each other.

JAMES

Did you see what your son just did?

SARAH

Oh sure. He develops superpowers he's your son.

He jumps off a three story building he's my son.

The truck drives down the street and stops at a curb. JC discretely climbs out and heads down the street and ducks down some side alleys. The sound of tires screeching is heard. JC looks behind him and sees some cars have pulled up at the entrance to the street and people are getting out. He takes off running as the people shout after him. JC takes several turns down alleys, looking for the main road. Gunshots are heard as they impact parts of the wall near him. As he nears another side entrance a lucky shot connects with his upper back near his shoulder, causing him to stumble. He makes the turn and runs at full tilt down the straight away. Suddenly the environment seems to move past him more quickly. Further shots show he's running much faster than normal. The sounds of the men behind him grow faint. He nears a wall and jumps up trying to scale over it. He does so with ease as if running up said wall. He lands and rolls to his feet on the other side. There's no sign of his pursuers. He looks at his back as best he can and no injury is visible. JC straightens his attire and walks casually away.

FADE OUT


	8. Chapter 6

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

INT – DARKENED CONFERENCE ROOM, TIME UNKNOWN

FADE IN shows darkened room with a lit up display screen. MARCUS, WILLIAM, JAMES and SARAH stand near the screen. With them holding a clipboard is MARCUS's secretary, GAIL SMITH, a young woman in her early twenties. Several professional looking people sit at conference tables. An image of JUDITH REINHARDT appears on the screen.

GAIL

This is Judith Reinhardt, age 16.

An image of JC REINHARDT appears on the screen next to hers.

GAIL (cont.)

And this is her brother, JC Reinhardt, also 16.

A few more pictures of the twins appear as she continues.

GAIL (cont.)

Both hail from the Reinhardt family line, one that's been strong with inheritor blood for generations. Each has manifested special abilities based on different inheritor legacies.

Murmurs are heard from the spectators.

MAN 1

Two inheritors in the same family? That's almost never happened.

WOMAN 1

You wouldn't know by looking at them. They look like typical teenagers.

The screen focuses on Judith's images.

GAIL

The daughter has shown increased intellect and cognitive abilities, and has shown to harness the power of the sun and fire.

The focus shifts to JC's images.

GAIL (cont.)

JC, her brother, has demonstrated enhanced physical capabilities, as well as the ability to heal more quickly from injury.

MAN 2

Like regeneration? Are you sure?

JAMES

He was shot on his 16th birthday. The next day he showed up at our house and was none the worse for wear. He also punched a man hard enough to crack several of his ribs.

MAN 1

What else is he capable of?

GAIL

He was observed running at a speed well past 'normal'.

The images shift to the room JC 'exploded' in. More murmurs are heard.

GAIL (cont.)

He unleashed a large explosion of power after being shot. This may be an indication of some weather-based abilities.

The screen changes to a map of the world. Several points are marked.

GAIL (cont.)

There are legends from all over the world that speak of people descended from powerful beings and inheriting their gifts. Most are located in Africa, Asia, and North America.

MARCUS

Our family claims strong descent from these Progenitors. Many individuals within our ranks have developed abilities over the generations. Along with others around the world, they've created bloodlines that persist to this day.

MAN 3

These people, these 'inheritors', went on to become humanity's leaders, protectors – their heroes.

WILLIAM

Our main organization has made sure that these lines don't die out, so that they may continue to oversee the planet. We, however, have decided to take a more direct approach to doing so.

MARCUS

To start, we'll gather up as many inheritors around the country as we can find. Once we establish a strong group, we'll eventually broaden to other countries.

MAN 1

What about JC and Judith? Are they part of this project?

The screen images switch to images of JC and JUDITH. JUDITH is reading a book and JC looks more discreet.

SARAH

They are two of the most powerful inheritors we've encountered. Their power is almost at the Alpha level.

Excited murmurs are heard from the spectators.

WOMAN 1

Alpha? That's almost the level of the Nephilim. Are you saying they could be…?

MAN 2

Could the Heavenly Kings be returning?

JAMES

It's very likely. The founding mother and father seem to have emerged from our family.

MAN 3

But only your daughter is in custody. The brother still runs free, correct?

The REINHARDTs look uneasy at this comment.

MARCUS

For now, Judith is our Chosen One. All we really need at this time is her.

Several members of the audience nod at this.

MARCUS (cont.)

Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the gods' blessings to come upon our people. All of you were chosen to be a part of this momentous event.

CUT TO:

EXT – HIGH SCHOOL BUILDING, MORNING

JC and DIANA and running quickly towards the building. JC has his backpack.

DIANA

Come on! We're going to be late!

JC

We wouldn't be late if you hadn't taken so long!

DIANA

You're one to talk!

The two enter school and the bell rings. A montage of scenes show them going about the day, attending classes and studying. At one point JC is outside on the schoolyard for gym class. He looks out at all the other students going about their business.

JC

(internally)

It's been over a week since I started here. Everyone here is living out a normal life. I didn't think people who were different did things like this…until I became different.

He looks at the nearby sports equipment shed. A figure is walking around its corner towards the back. JC follows and peaks around the corner and sees two people: AYLA PERKINS, a student his age, and MR. JENKINS, one of the science teachers. The two are embracing. JC looks surprised and quickly leaves the area and acts like nothing happened.

CUT TO:

INT – HIGH SCHOOL BUILDING, AFTERNOON

JC gets out of lunch and heads down a hall. As he nears a classroom he hears voices. Peeking in, he sees AYLA and JENKINS again, holding each other whispering. He quickly leaves and heads around a corner.

JC

It's none of my business, just forget about it.

He turns to leave and he sees AYLA standing there, looking at him in fear.

AYLA

JC, what did you see?

JC

What are you talking about?

AYLA

Don't play games! I know you saw something!

JC shakes his head in confusion. AYLA takes a step towards him.

AYLA

Look, I know I shouldn't, but Mr. Jenkins and I have known each other since I was little. He's always been my only friend. Please, don't tell anyone.

JC hesitates for a moment and then nods. The two part ways without a word. Around a far corner, MR. JENKINS is shown watching them with a serious look on his face.

Time lapse to the end of the school day. JC is putting some items away in a back room. As he leaves and heads down the halls, he sees the loading docks out the back window. A large, unmarked trailer truck is parked against the entrance. JC looks quizzically at it but then shrugs and walks off. He heads to another room and starts to organize when gloved hands grab him from behind. He struggles and shoves the assailant off and turns to face them. The figure wears a black jumpsuit and a black ski mask. They move in to attack. JC steps forward and punches them in the face, staggering them. He follows up with a kick that connects with a sickening sound. The figure bounces off the wall and goes limp. JC goes forward and pulls the mask off. The person looks completely off: Eyes are glassy and blank, skin too smooth and solid-looking. He checks the neck for a pulse.

JC

This feels like plastic. Is this some kind of mannequin?

JC checks the 'body' for anything. No phone, items or anything else.

JC (cont.)

What's going on here?

JC gets up and looks cautiously out the door. The coast is clear. He quickly walks down the halls.

JC

Where is everyone?

After a few turns he runs into DIANA.

DIANA

JC! Where have you been?

JC takes her arm and moves them both quickly down the hallways.

JC

I'll explain on the way.

Time lapse. Both are closing in on the front lobby.

DIANA

A mannequin attacked you? Are you serious?

JC

I wish I wasn't. I don't know what's going on, but we should get out of here.

AYLA steps out from around a corner and stands in their way. She glowers at JC.

AYLA

How could you!?

JC

Ayla? What's going on?

AYLA

Don't play dumb with me!

AYLA rushes at JC and swings at him. Both he and DIANA dodge. A burst of flame erupts from her hands as she rushes past them.

JC

(Whispers)

Diana, get clear!

DIANA takes the hint and quickly moves away while AYLA's back is turned. Once facing him, AYLA glares.

JC

Ayla, I don't know what you're talking about!

AYLA

Me and Mr. Jenkins…you told!

JC

What? I did not! I promised!

AYLA

Don't lie! He told me you told the class. He said we can't be friends because of you!

More flame appears in her hands. Beads of sweat form on her forehead. She charges JC with a look of hatred. JC dodges again and she falls forward, gasping for breath. A figure walks around the corner towards them. JC sees it's MR. JENKINS, smiling smugly.

JC

You told her that lie? Why would you do that?

MR. JENKINS

I needed to test her new abilities. I must say the results are very good so far.

JC

Those abilities…how did she get them?

MR. JENKINS

Your family provided a means to 'bring out her potential' that I was to give her. Honestly, I was unsure of the effects. I'm confident I can give a satisfactory report to them.

JC

Why would you do this to her? She looked up to you. She trusted you.

MR. JENKINS

Believe me, I was compensated very well. You family made me an offer I couldn't refuse: A chance to be part of a momentous scientific breakthrough for humanity. Oh, and a great deal of money as well.

JC

You connected to that thing that attacked me earlier?

JENKINS shrugs.

MR. JENKINS

They gave me something else to test. I don't know much about it. I guess it wasn't much of a challenge for you. Ayla, here, should be more on your level.

AYLA composes herself and gets up. She turns and focuses. A fire ball forms in front of her as she concentrates. Suddenly, the fire disperses and she starts coughing. Blood trickles from her mouth. MR. JENKINS looks annoyed.

MR. JENKINS

What's wrong, Ayla? He's right there. Get him.

AYLA

I…I can't. It hurts.

MR. JENKINS

Ayla, you have these abilities for a reason. Don't shy away from your duties.

AYLA falls to her knees.

AYLA

Please, something's wrong. I can't focus.

JENKINS starts to become angry.

MR. JENKINS

Quit making excuses. You have the power. He's your enemy. Take him out.

AYLA can't stand up. MR. JENKINS grabs her arm and tries to force her to her feet. JC steps in and punches MR. JENKINS in the face, sending him backwards to the floor.

JC

You son of a bitch. You used her. She cared about you and you took advantage.

JC grabs his collar and starts to pull him up, ready to punch him again. AYLA steps in a pulls them apart, kneeling down next to JENKINS.

AYLA

Mr. Jenkins, are you okay?

MR. JENKINS looks angrily at her.

MR. JENKINS

Stupid slut! What the hell is your problem? I gave you instructions. Burn that punk now…

AYLA looks heartbroken as the man continues his rant. With tears forming, she conjures up more flame and brings it close to her face, trying to burn herself. JC sees this and grabs her hands, wincing a bit as the flames touch them before going out.

JC

Don't do it Ayla. He's not worth it.

AYLA drops her hands. MR. JENKINS continues to rant at her and JC. JC raises his foot and kicks the man in the face, knocking him out. He looks at AYLA and sees more blood dripping from her mouth.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, EVENING

JC, ALICE, and DIANA are watching the news. Footage of the school and images of MR. JENKINS and AYLA are displayed.

NEWS ANCHOR

…authorities say Ayla Perkins, a student at this school, was drugged by Mr. Aaron Jenkins, one of the science teachers. Miss Perkins was taken to a hospital and is reported to be in a comatose state. Doctors are unclear as to the type of drug used…

JC

I can't believe I let this happen.

ALICE

It's not your fault JC. You didn't do this.

DIANA

Did that drug really give her powers?

ALICE

It's more likely she had the genes but they were latent. The drug enhanced them so they would manifest. Unfortunately her body couldn't handle them.

JC

My sister was right. It's not just me and her. I'll have to be more careful.

CUT TO:

INT – MARCUS's OFFICE, EVENING.

MARCUS sits at his desk. GAIL and WILLIAM stand with him.

WILLIAM

So, Jenkins didn't work out.

MARCUS

He was irrelevant to begin with. His test did prove to be useful.

GAIL

Did you intend for JC to interfere?

MARCUS

What better way to test him? Miss Perkins had potential, but JC's always been more important.

GAIL

The data gained will be useful. And there are more potentials out there.

FADE OUT


	9. Chapter 7

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

EXT – BELMONT MANOR, AFTERNOON

FADE IN shows ALICE and JASPER out in the manor garden. JASPER is feeding the fish in the pond and ALICE is trimming the flower bed.

JASPER

Things have been quiet as of late. The Reinhardts seem to have given up harassing us.

ALICE

It's possible they think pursuing JC is pointless. The police have pretty much closed the case on Ayla. Even if the whole truth is never known, no one wants to dig further.

A SERVANT enters from the house.

SERVANT

Excuse me, miss? There's a call from the main house.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, AFTERNOON

JC and DIANA are sitting at a dining table, finishing a meal. Both look uneasy.

DIANA

Are you okay, JC? You've been quiet lately.

JC looks hesitant but eventually addresses her.

JC

It's been too quiet these last few days. My family already tried to attack me at school. So why have they stopped after one attempt?

DIANA

Aren't you happy about that? Maybe they've finally decided to leave you alone.

JC

They've made it clear that I won't be left alone. So what are they waiting for?

DIANA touches his shoulder.

DIANA

Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine.

JC nods. He takes out his backpack and takes out the gun, a Colt Delta Elite.

DIANA (cont.)

What are you doing with that?!

JC

Don't worry, I unloaded it completely. I want to show you something.

JC closes his eyes and seems to concentrate. Methodically, he disassembles the gun, component by component, and lays them neatly on the table in front of him. DIANA looks on with amazement. His eyes still closed, JC takes the components and reassembles the gun perfectly before opening his eyes once again.

DIANA

How did you do that? Have you done that before?

JC

No. I just seemed to know how. I feel I know how to use it but I've yet to test that out.

DIANA

You're amazing, JC. Scary, sometimes, but amazing.

JC puts the gun back in his pack. JASPER enters the room.

JASPER

Excuse me, Miss Diana? You're father and brother are here to see you.

DIANA scowls at this information.

DIANA

Tell them they wasted a trip.

JC looks shocked at her response.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, AFTERNOON

ALICE is sitting in the living room. THOMAS BELMONT, a man in his early twenties, and FRANKLIN BELMONT, a man in his early fifties, sit with her. ALICE sets a cup of hot tea in front of each of them. FRANKLIN thanks her. He raises the cup and sips it.

FRANKLIN

As delicious as ever.

ALICE

I'm sorry I don't have much else to offer.

FRANKLIN

No need to worry. This visit was unannounced.

THOMAS

Where's Diana? That girl should know better than keeping father waiting.

JASPER enters the room.

ALICE

Jasper? Did you tell Diana who's here?

JASPER

I'm sorry, Madame. Diana's not feeling up for a visit.

THOMAS laughs at this. JC is seen behind the doorway listening in.

THOMAS

Really? Sounds likes she's being as stubborn as always. I wish that girl would just get over herself, bite the bullet and face the rest of us like –

JC steps into the room suddenly.

JC

High there! Sorry for the delay. My name is JC Reinhardt. Pleased to meet you.

FRANK looks surprised when JC says the name 'Reinhardt'.

THOMAS

(Cheerfully)

Oh, you must be the stray Alice took in. I'm Tom, pleased to meet you. This is my father, Frank.

FRANK bows his head in greeting.

JC

Pleased to meet you too. Now what's the deal with you and Diana? She's your sister.

THOMAS

Oh, she's always been difficult. It's not my fault she can't get over her –

A towel hits him in the face from off screen. DIANA stands at the doorway.

DIANA

Good grief, you never did know when to shut up. And your manners are still awful.

DIANA enters into the room.

FRANK

Hello, Diana. How are you?

DIANA looks away from him.

DIANA

I'm just fine. But you must've known that seeing as you took thing long to check in on me.

FRANK

(Solemnly)

There's no need for that. I have many obligations.

DIANA

Whatever. You'd better not stay too long. If that woman knows you came here to see me she'll be pissed.

JC watches in surprise that their exchange. TOM and FRANK get up.

FRANK

Perhaps you're right. Come Thomas, let's go.

TOM walks past DIANA and stops.

THOMAS

Don't act so high and mighty all the time. You're just one of my old man's bastards.

He turns to her with an angry look.

THOMAS (cont.)

And if you ever refer to my mother as 'that woman' again I swear –

FRANK walks up to his son and moves him towards the door.

FRANK

That's enough, son. Let's go.

The two leave. ALICE follows them.

JC

Diana, what exactly is the situation with your family?

The shot cuts to the outside. ALICE stands with FRANK by their car.

ALICE

I'm sorry, sir. She can be difficult.

FRANK

It's alright, I expected as much. Tell me, that boy in there, JC. Is he from the Reinhardt family?

ALICE

Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I'll ride with you back to the main house and explain.

CUT TO:

INT – DARK ROOM, EARLY EVENING

MARCUS looks at a computer screen. KAI LUNG, a stern man of about 20, stands behind him reading from a file. The name ALICE BELMONT is on the screen along with other information.

KAI

Alice Belmont, age 25.

MARCUS

Are you sure it's her?

KAI

Yes. An inheritor who married into the Belmont family. Originally her name was Schneider, but she assumed their name after her marriage.

MARCUS

It's important we get to her. JC mustn't interfere.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, EARLY EVENING

JC and DIANA are sitting in the living room. DIANA looks depressed.

DIANA

My mother worked as part of the staff at the main house. For the most part, his wife tolerated the two of us. But then, shortly after she died, my father got around to making me his legal daughter, everything changed. When I wasn't ignored, I was constantly ridiculed for being what they considered an outsider. Even though I was nothing but polite to everyone, kept my grades up, nothing changed. Who was I to them?

JC pats her shoulder.

DIANA (cont.)

Then, when my brother Ted married Alice, he invited me to live with them. But he died little more than a year later.

DIANA chuckles sadly.

DIANA (cont.)

But it's not a big deal. Who cares what the others think of me? Family is overrated anyways.

JC looks shocked at this. A series of memories play past:

JC sneaks into JUDITH's room wearing a phantom mask, scaring her while she's on her bed studying. She hits him with a pillow before chasing him down the stairs, where she tackles him into a hug.

…

JC falls to his knees after being shot on his birthday.

…

JC and JUDITH have their tearful goodbye at the facility.

JC snaps back to reality.

JC

What are you talking about? Family does matter! At least you have relatives that give a shit about your well-being. Mine had me shot in the gut. The only one who still cares is my sister, and she's in the same bad situation I am!

DIANA looks surprised at JC's outburst.

JC (cont.)

Look, I'm sorry to interject, but you shouldn't turn your back on your father. At least try to be civil to him.

DIANA nods slowly and smiles.

DIANA

I guess you're right. Sorry for being such a downer. Thanks.

DIANA leans forward and kisses JC on his cheek, lingering a few seconds. JC looks surprised as DIANA draws back, shocked at herself. The two look at each other for a moment before slowly kissing each other on the lips. They continue for a short bit. A voice is heard approaching the door.

JASPER

JC, DIANA? Can I get you something to –

JASPER walks into the room and sees the two kissing. They stop and both sides stare at each other for several seconds. JASPER eventually turns and exits the room.

JASPER (cont.)

A baby boy would be nice.

JC runs to the doorway.

JC

We're not taking requests!

JC sits back down near DIANA. DIANA can't look at him.

DIANA

JC, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that.

JC is at a loss for words. A stunned silence ensues.

DIANA (cont.)

I don't know how you feel, but I can't just be a friend to you.

DIANA quickly gets up and leaves the room. JC remains stunned. Eventually he leaves in the opposite direction towards his room.

CUT TO:

EXT – BELMONT CAR, HIGHWAY, EARLY EVENING

ALICE and FRANK are in the backseat of the car in motion. TOM sits in the passenger seat next to the DRIVER.

ALICE

So, father, what did you want to talk about?

FRANK

What do you know about the Reinhardts?

ALICE

They're a powerful family that travelled from Romania a few centuries ago. They control a large conglomerate that has branches in several countries.

FRANK

It's said that a powerful force watches over that family. They've used that to become successful and prosperous. Their success has lead to several 'questionable' pursuits.

Above the highway, a small helicopter shadows the car.

PILOT

Target in sight, sir. Awaiting orders.

MARCUS

(Over radio)

Proceed with the plan.

The helicopter passenger aims with a rifle. A shot is fired. The front tire of a car blows and it spins dangerously close to the BELMONT car. The driver swerves to avoid a collision.

TOM

What was that?!

ALICE

It must be the Reinhardts! Quickly, get us out of here!

The car speeds up and takes off down the highway.

FRANK

This is a bold move, even for them.

The car careens forward. ALICE makes some hand signals and mutters few words. A shimmering distortion surrounds the car.

ALICE

This should keep us safe until we get to the house.

The car speeds away. Cut to the helicopter.

PILOT

Target is on the move. What are your orders?

MARCUS

(Over radio)

Break off pursuit. All units, proceed with phase two.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, EARLY EVENING

JC is lying on his bed looking exasperated.

JC

What do I do? What do I say to her?

A phone rings in the distance. Several seconds later there's a knock on the door.

SERVANT

Excuse me, Mr. JC? It's for you. He says he's your cousin.

JC goes wide-eyed. He gets up and quickly takes the phone from the SERVANT, who departs.

JC

Hello?

MARCUS

JC! So good to hear your voice. I meant to call you sooner but your phone won't accept calls from my number.

JC

What do you want, Marcus?

MARCUS

I'm just checking in on you. Are you well? Are the Belmonts taking good care of you? It was nice of them to take you in.

JC

You've got a lot of nerve after what your people have done. What was that thing that attacked me?

MARCUS

One of our latest creations. A simulacra drone. Think of it as a robot but able to look and act like a human, albeit in a very limited manner. Perfect for shock troops. Not much of a challenge for you, apparently.

JC

And what about Ayla? How could you do that to her?

MARCUS

What do you mean?

JC

You had someone give her a drug that gave her powers and sent her after me. It backfired and now she's in a coma.

MARCUS

You don't seem to understand, JC. Your destiny is with us, and nothing you do will change that. Ayla was simply test to see how far along you're coming. The results were impressive. As for the drug, where do you think we got that?

JC

Magic elves from Santa's workshop?

MARCUS

Very funny. It came from you. You and your sister.

JC

Excuse me?

MARCUS

It was synthesized from blood samples taken from both of you. The special properties can trigger latent genes. You sealed her fate.

JC tenses at that statement.

MARCUS (cont.)

You should be more aware of how your presence affects the people around you. Someone else close to you may be next. Food for thought.

MARCUS hangs up. JC looks confused but quickly becomes alarmed.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MAIN HOUSE, EVENING

ALICE, FRANK, TOM and the DRIVER enter the house. The lights are off.

TOM

I can't believe we got away from that.

ALICE

What were they trying to accomplish? Was it a scare tactic?

FRANK

Do worry, we have excellent security here. They can't get to us.

The group enters the living room and looks around. No sound is heard. They start to look worried.

ALICE

Where is everyone?

A hissing sound is heard as a gaseous cloud fills the room. The groups starts coughing and slowly sinks to the floor. Soon they are immobilized. Several men enter the room wearing gas masks. They hover towards ALICE.

MAN 1

So this is the inheritor. She's a pretty one.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MANOR, EVENING.

JC bursts into a room where DIANA is seated. He looks frantic.

JC

Alice! They're going after Alice!

DIANA

What! How do you know?

JC

My asshole cousin all but told me. I have to get to the main house!

JC turns to leave.

DIANA

Wait, you can't go against them alone.

JC

I have to. I can't lose my family. Everyone here is family to me.

Cut to JC exiting the house wearing his backpack. He sees JASPER standing next to his car.

JASPER

Your ride awaits, young master.

JC

Jasper, I can't ask you to help. This is my battle.

JASPER

The lady of the house is in jeopardy, that makes it all our fight.

JC nods and opens the rear door. He stops when he sees DIANA sitting on the other side.

JC

Diana, this is dangerous. I can't put you in danger.

DIANA

You're not. I'm coming to help my sister. Whether you agree or not.

JC enters the car and buckles up. JASPER gets in and the car takes off.

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MAIN HOUSE, EVENING.

ALICE and her family lie tied up on the floor. The men are gathered around her. Suddenly her hands make quick gestures and she mumbles something unintelligible. Bands of thick webbing grab the men and partially restrain them. ALICE manages to raise her head with effort.

ALICE

I don't know what you're after, but you better leave my little brother and sister alone.

Her cell phone starts ringing. One of the men gets his arm free and takes the phone from her pocket. He smacks ALICE on the face with it. She goes limp and the webbing disappears. Eventually the phone stops.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR, EVENING.

DIANA is holding her phone as it stops ringing.

DIANA

No good. She's not answering. What could they be doing to her?

JC

Based on what I saw with Ayla, it won't be pleasant.

The car eventually pulls up close to the house.

JC

Let me off here. I'll climb over the wall and clear the area. You guys circle around and try to survey the grounds while staying out of site.

DIANA

Who do you think you are, Batman?

JC

I need to do this. It's my responsibility.

The car stops and JC gets out, then it takes off again. He climbs up the wall surrounding the manor and lands softly in the brush. Peeking out, he concentrates on the area. A shot from his POV shows the area lighting up and the outlines of people patrolling the grounds are visible. He quickly sneaks out of the brush and goes to work. A montage shows him sneaking up to guards and quietly subduing them with various means: choke holding, smacked on the head, punched in the face, even zapped with his baton. Where possible he moves the bodies out of site. Eventually he gets to the living room. As soon as he opens the door one of the men shoots him with a taser gun, causing him to drop his baton and fall to the ground. The others pull their guns and aim at him.

MAN 2

Well, well. Looks like the interloper got here after all.

Another MAN enters and shoves DIANA and JASPER onto the floor in the room.

MAN 3

Looks like the whole family's here. You're just in time for the show.

One of the men opens a case and takes out a small pill.

DIANA

What are you doing?

MAN 4

Your sister is a very special person. We're going to give her a 'gift' that will make her even better.

JC

Is that what you gave Ayla?

MAN 2

The Perkins girl? She was just a test. Ms. Belmont here is a real prize. We should get good results from her.

TOM

You can't do that!

MAN 1 points his gun at him.

MAN 1

Shut up!

The men take the pill and approach ALICE. DIANA struggles towards them.

DIANA

Leave her alone!

The MAN closest to her fires his gun at her. A grunt of pain is heard. DIANA winces but sees FRANK has taken the shot for her in the shoulder.

FRANK

What kind of man shoots a child? If you must, shoot me instead.

The MAN with the pill kneels next to ALICE and lowers the pill towards her mouth. JC looks on in horror. A look of rage crosses his face. Suddenly he yells out and throws his hands out. Lightning bolts jump from his fingers and each home in on one of the men. As they're struck, they're stunned as electricity courses through them. JC jumps up and quickly punches and kicks each of them into unconsciousness with a series of sickening impacts. As the last one falls, he stops to catch his breath as the others look on in surprise. Seconds later another MAN walks in with a cell phone in his hand. When he sees JC he puts the phone away and flips out a metal baton.

MAN 5

Say goodbye, bitch!

JC sneers and cracks his knuckles.

JC

'Goodbye, bitch!'

The MAN raises the baton and charges JC. Suddenly, from JC's perspective, everything seems to slow down and his vision is overcome with indicators highlighting the MAN. Certain spots are lit up over his body. JC takes a stance as time resumes. He quickly strikes each of the spots he saw, including punching the MAN's lower abdomen, boxing his ears, kicking his knee, and bringing his fist down on his shoulders. The MAN falls to his knees in pain. JC raises his fists to finish him.

FRANK

That's enough JC. You've beaten him. Waste no more time on that man.

DIANA grabs JC's baton and tosses it to him. JC catches it and promptly zaps the man on the throat, rendering him unconscious. He then sits down on the floor in relief. DIANA goes over to ALICE and tilts her head carefully to the side. The pill falls out of her mouth.

DIANA

Thank god, she didn't swallow it.

FRANK groans in pain. TOM tends to his father. JASPER gets up and goes to check the rest of the house.

TOM

Hold on, father. I'll get some bandages.

DIANA looks on in surprise.

DIANA

Dad, why did you protect me?

FRANK

What kind of question is that? What do you think fathers do?

TOM returns with a first aid kit.

TOM

Diana, didn't you know father always loved you best?

JASPER returns.

JASPER

I've check the rest of the house. The rest of the staff was just unconscious. We got through this with no casualties.

JC sits with a blank look on his face. ALICE begins to stir.

DIANA

Sis! Are you okay?

JC looks over with a desperate look.

ALICE

I…I'm fine. What's everyone doing here?

DIANA hugs ALICE tightly. JC crawls next to them. ALICE sees the unconscious bodies around the room.

ALICE (cont.)

Did you guys save us?

JASPER

You should thank JC, he did practically all of it.

JC looks away in shame.

JC

Alice…I'm sorry. This is my fault. They came after you because of me.

ALICE reaches her arm out and pulls JC into the hug with her and DIANA. JC sobs softly into her shoulder. TOM bandages FRANK's injury. JC looks at man he just knocked out. He gets up and walks over to him, goes into his pocket and takes out the MAN's cell phone. He checks out the list and finds what he wants. He sets the phone to speaker and dials a number.

CUT TO:

INT – CONFERENCE ROOM

MARCUS sits at a table with other important-looking people. His phone is on the table in front of him.

MARCUS

Plans for the main facility are in the works. Operations should follow soon after.

His phone rings.

MARCUS (cont.)

It looks like they're checking in.

He smiles before pressing the accept button.

MARCUS (cont.)

Report.

JC

Hello Marcus.

MARCUS looks surprised to hear JC's voice. The others look with surprise and worry.

MARCUS

JC, so good to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?

JC

I just called to thank you for the heads up you gave me.

MARCUS and the others look confused.

JC (cont.)

You know, if you hadn't told me that you were going after Alice, I wouldn't have been able to get over to the house, take out your men, and save Alice from whatever experiment you were trying to perform. That was very considerate of you. I couldn't have done it without your help, 'cousin'.

MARCUS's associates don't look too happy at this.

JC (cont.)

Oh, and thanks also for showing me exactly how far you and your cronies are willing to go to get what they want. One good turn deserves another I suppose. Consider yourselves on notice.

JC hangs ups. MARCUS looks at the others.

MAN 6

You cousin's quite the handful, isn't he?

CUT TO:

INT – BELMONT MAIN HOUSE, EVENING.

JC hangs up the phone and tosses it away.

ALICE

You enjoyed that, didn't you?

JASPER approaches.

JASPER

I've made some calls. These men will be escorted off. The Reinhardts can deal with their failure. I'll have someone drive Diana and JC home. I'll stay and tend to the others and drive Ms. Alice home in the morning.

FRANK

Sounds good. Thank you all. Especially you JC.

JC is silent. He gets up and heads out the door. DIANA follows close by. A time lapse jumps to after they leave. FRANK and ALICE are in in the living room. The lights are back on.

FRANK

I see you weren't exaggerating about the situation. I'll help where I can.

ALICE

Thank you. We appreciate it.

FRANK

JC Reinhardt. Of all people for Diana to fall for.

ALICE

You could tell?

FRANK smiles warmly.

FRANK

Fathers know these things. I think things are going to get interesting around here.

CUT TO:

INT – UNKNOWN FACILITY, LATE EVENING.

MARCUS is walking towards an elevator with ALAN HOWARDS, a young scientist in his twenties.

ALAN

So, the Belmont lady didn't pan out?

MARCUS

I figured JC would try to interfere. I assured the others that this outcome was expected.

ALAN

So they weren't mad?

MARCUS

They saw things my way as always.

As they reach the elevator, ALAN looks pensive.

ALAN

Sir, if I may say so, I have some misgivings about this.

MARCUS

Oh?

ALAN

I joined this project because I've always been intrigued by the stories of the Progenitors, and the role they played in liberating the world. It's just…it seems most of our methods are unnecessary.

MARCUS

What do you mean?

ALAN

I mean chasing these kids seems a bit much. We can learn more about them with more benign procedures. All we really need is to learn how they are able to-

MARCUS gently places his hand on ALAN's shoulder.

MARCUS

Mr. Howards, our work requires in-depth studies gathering as much data as possible. We can't do that by tiptoeing around everything. You have clearance to your work as you see fit, but we need results. Understand?

ALAN

Yes, sir. I understand.

The two board the elevator and the doors close on them. Nearby, JUDITH seems to materialize from a shadowy corner, holding a thick book. Her eyes narrow as she watches them leave.

CUT TO:

INT – CAR, LATE EVENING.

JC and DIANA sit in the backseat of the car as it drives. JC is staring out the window. DIANA looks worried.

DIANA

JC, you've been silent since we left the house.

JC doesn't react.

DIANA (cont.)

I know you blame yourself but you shouldn't. We knew the risk when we helped you.

JC

It's not fair. They can't keep doing this.

He turns to look at DIANA.

JC (cont.)

It's bad enough what they did to me and my sister. Now they've involved other people. Enough is enough.

The car comes to a stop at the manor. JC and DIANA exit.

JC

I've made a decision. I'm going to do whatever it takes to blow up this 'project' of my relatives.

JC holds up and clenches his fist. Electricity sparks around it.

JC (cont.)

But to do that, I'm going to need all the power at my disposal.

DIANA

JC, are you sure? Your sister warned you about your family's resources. Are planning on taking on an entire conglomerate?

JC

I don't have a choice. I've been content to keep my distance, even leaving my sister there to keep both of us safe. But the others have made it clear that they'll get what they want, one way or the other. I can't sit back and do nothing.

DIANA

Even if it means going against your own parents?

JC's eyes spark electricity and appear to glow a bluish white.

JC

(Stoically)

It doesn't matter.

FADE OUT


	10. Chapter 8

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

Author's note: I'm testing writing in a 'normal' style, hopefully it'll be as good as I want.

BELMONT MANOR, MID-AFTERNOON

JC returned to the Belmont Manor from school by midafternoon. Greeting the servants as he passed them, he stopped at a slightly open door. Inside was Alice, practicing her traditional dance routine for her students later that week. Her shoulder-length red hair cascaded around her as she smoothly performed the graceful moves.

He smiled. It had been over a week since his relatives, the Reinhardts, assaulted her family's main home and attempted one of their sick experiments. JC felt lucky he managed to get to her in time to stop them. Alice truly was a survivor, acting as if nothing had happened. Her family had assured him that another attempt wouldn't happen; the Reinhardts didn't want to draw too much attention by attacking such an influential family again. _It won't happen again_ he thought. _I'll see to that_.

He continued down the hall to one of the den rooms. Numerous files, newspaper clippings, and papers with hand written notes were spread out on the table. Alice's father-in-law, Frank, had come through; the information they managed to dig up on his family's operations was very impressive. Now it was just a matter of making a game plan.

Diana, Alice's younger sister-in-law, walked in on his studies. She smiled as he worked: His deep mystical blue-colored eyes looked over the files while he took notes.

"So? How's the plan coming?"

JC glanced at her before continuing. "Your dad's been helpful. I'm narrowing down some of my family's plans in the area."

Diana came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked at his work pressing her short brown hair against his black. "Have you thought about how this will end?"

JC looked confused.

"I mean, you just need to get your sister out, right? That should derail their plans."

JC shook his head. "It won't be enough. She made it clear that they'll just come after her. I need to stop them completely."

Diana let go and stood next to him. A look of concern crossed her face. "How? Are you going to take out your cousin when he's not looking?"

JC gathered the info in front of him close together. "No, that won't work. Someone else will replace him. If I want to stop this project, I need to destroy its foundation." He pointed to the various headlines. "First, I'll disrupt some of their smaller operations. This will cause those running them to reveal themselves. I'll follow them back, and deal with the plans they're connected to. I'll work my way up until Marcus, my uncle, and my parents are isolated and alone. Then I'll deal with them."

Alice walked in on their conversation, looking concerned. "JC, I understand you're upset by what happened. We all are. They have to be stopped. But stooping to their level is not the way. Try to remember why you're doing this."

"I know why I'm doing this. I have to free Judith. But asking nicely won't work."

Alice walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're right. And we'll help keep you focused."

"This is my fight, Alice." JC moved Alice's hand. "I can't ask you to get involved."

"This is our fight. You're family. We are involved."

"Master JC," Jasper, their butler, had entered the room. "That item we talked about is just about ready." He held a full face mask, black in color, shaped like a hockey goalie's mask, only with large circular lenses over the eyes. The mouth piece was a mesh-style grill. "Care to try it on?"

JC took the mask and strapped it on. "I can't see."

Jasper took out a screwdriver and began to adjust the eye lenses. "The optic segments must be perfectly aligned. Let me know when you can see."

A minute later JC could see perfectly and signaled Jasper to stop. He walked over to a nearby mirror and checked himself out. He looked scary; the mask gave him a reaper-like appearance.

Jasper continued. "There's a switch inside the mouth area that can open and close the front mesh. The eye lenses can magnify and focus. And if you hit this switch here…" Jasper touched a switch along one of the lenses. "A special digital lens will capture and send a picture to your phone, making it easier to transmit information."

JC was impressed. "Jasper, where'd you learn to make something like this?"

Jasper smiled. "Mr. JC, I am merely the humble servant of the Belmont family."

Diana looked at his reflection. "Why is something like this important? Even if you're careful, your family's going to know it's you."

"Of course they will." JC replied. "But anyone else won't. Can't have the wrong people identifying me. And even if my relatives know it's me, this will scare them. Assuming I don't screw up." He removed the mask and returned to the table.

"So," Diana said joining him. "What's the first step?" She looked over the files along with him. One of them caught her eye. "Look at this. They say some virus is going around and this one hospital is offering free vaccines." JC grabbed the article and read it. He noticed the name of the hospital.

"This hospital…I remember my parents mentioned that place a few months back. Something about 'new facilities'. Maybe it's connected."

A knock came from the front door. JC and Diana looked at each other. "Who could that be?" asked Diana. Both went over to the door and slowly opened it. Before them stood a young woman, roughly the age of the two of them. Jet black hair with dark blue streaks that ended just past her shoulders, black nail polish. She was slightly shorter than Diana and JC, with a slender frame. Her face was cute, JC had to admit, round with black eyes to match her hair. She looked expectantly at the two of them.

"Can we help you?" Diana finally asked.

The girl focused on JC. A look of recognition crossed her face. She took out her phone and tapped the screen a few times. "I knew it was you!" she said excitedly. She showed them the screen: A slightly blurry photo of JC as he vaulted over an alley wall when he'd escaped from Judith's facility more than a month ago.

JC's blood ran cold. _Who is she?_ He thought. He shook his head. "You must be mistaken. That's not me."

"Please." The girl pleaded. "I need your help. It sounds crazy, but I swear similar things have happened to me."

Alice looked over and saw the girl. "May we have your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Chelsea. Chelsea Harmon." She stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

JC cautiously took her hand. "Likewise." He looked over at Alice. She beckoned them all to come in.

They all sat in the living room facing each other. JC looked at her incredulously. "So, how exactly did you get that picture? And how did you know I lived here?"

"I was around the corner. I travel down that area from time to time. After you landed, I…well…shadowed you, so to speak. Not very far, I didn't know that area very well. Then I saw the news about the Perkins girl, so I looked into that school and -"

"I get it." JC interrupted. "You felt there was some kind of connection. That still doesn't explain why you came all the way here."

Alice chimed in. "Please don't mind him. It's been 'interesting' around here these past few weeks. I'm Alice Belmont, and this is my younger sister Diana" she gestured to her. "The blunt one is JC Reinhardt."

Chelsea's eyes went wide at the mention of JC's last name. " _The_ Reinhardt family?"

"Yes." JC said cautiously. "You know them?"

"Only from the news. Their company, Genetech, has been working on breakthroughs with pharmaceutical treatments." She looked at Alice. "Are your families connected? Is that why he lives here?"

JC sighed. "It's a long story."

The group told Chelsea the basic story of what had happened over the past couple of months. They'd feared she'd think it was too fantastic. Instead she listened in awe.

"I can't believe it. They did all that? Why?"

"We don't know." Alice replied. "About what you said earlier: You said 'similar things have happened' to you? Can you explain?"

"I did something similar a while back. I felt this strength inside me, and suddenly I moved faster than I ever have, just like you did in that picture. It wore me out, and I didn't think much of it at the time. But then…" Chelsea took a block of metal out of her pocket. Placing it on the table, she placed her finger on it and concentrated. Within seconds, the block cracked and crumbled before their eyes. "I discovered I could do this a few months ago. Small objects like these are easy. But it's getting stronger." 

JC looked impressed. Still, his suspicion remained. "That's pretty good, but it doesn't explain why you came to see me."

Chelsea stood up and clasped her hands together. "I need your help. Would you please come to see my brother in the hospital?"

…

Sometime later the three of them sat in the waiting area of the special care ward at the hospital. Chelsea said her brother, Shaun, who was ten, had been at the same hospital that gave the vaccines. JC saw it as a good opportunity to check the place out. He even brought his backpack with him, just in case. Diana went to inquire about the vaccines while he and Chelsea sat and discussed the situation.

"So, you guys got the vaccine?" JC asked her.

"Yeah, we both got it. He's been staying at this hospital, which is pretty convenient."

"And why does he want to meet me?"

"He's known about my 'abilities' since they happened, I didn't keep it secret from him. He'll be thrilled to see I'm not alone."

"Why is he here in the first place?"

Chelsea looked depressed. "Our family was in a car wreck. His legs were severely injured. Our mom and dad…they didn't make it."

JC sat back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Chelsea composed herself. "Our grandparents have been taking care of us since. I've been visiting Shaun here while he gets his therapy."

JC smiled at her. "You're a good sister. Shaun's lucky."

"Thanks. Didn't you say you have a sister?"

"Yes." JC said despondently. "My family still has her."

The two sat in an awkward silence until Diana returned.

"I asked the hospital staff." She said. "They said that one of their labs found cases of some virus going around and offered to supply the vaccine free of charge."

"That doesn't sound suspicious." Chelsea said.

"You're right," JC replied. "But with the connection to my family's lab, there must be more to it."

Chelsea nodded. "I understand. Can you come see my brother, please?"

The three of them headed down the hall to Shaun's room. The ten-year-old was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine. He smiled at the sight of his sister. Chelsea walked over and embraced him gently.

"Shaun, this is JC, the guy I showed you in that photo."

"Hi." JC said sheepishly. "Your sister said you wanted to meet me."

Shaun looked him up and down. "Really? Can you do things like my sister?"

JC hesitated. _Should I involve this kid? It may put him in danger._ "Your sister said I could help you. I'm not sure how."

"I've seen what she can do. She's special. I've been worried she might be alone."

"Shaun, I'm not special. I'm sorry."

"Yes you are!" Chelsea pleaded. "My brother's been so worried I might be alone. I want him to see there are others like me."

"It's okay, sis." Shaun said sadly. "I get he can't do anything. Thanks anyways."

"Shaun, he's just shy. Just give him some time."

"I'm sorry guys." JC left the room in shame.

Chelsea caught up to him in the hall. "What is your problem? Why are you lying to him?"

"If I let him know there's people like me, I might put him in danger. You remember I told you about what happened to Alice, right? I won't let that happen again."

"Aren't you being a little paranoid? It's just a demonstration. I'm not asking you to rain lightning from the heavens."

Diana came out to join them. "Chelsea, he's been through a lot. It's hard for him."

"Look," JC added "This is something I need to think about. I'm sorry."

Chelsea nodded. "You're right. I guess I pushed too much."

"It's okay. You're just trying to help your brother."

Chelsea smiled. Then an idea occurred to her. "Look, let me make it up to you guys. Why don't you come over for dinner and spend the night? Then, if you're up for it, maybe you can talk to Shaun. Just make him feel better."

JC looked confused. "Really? You don't have to. Would your grandparents be okay with that?"

"Relax," Chelsea assured. "They know about me. They want to meet you too."

Diana took out her phone. "I'll let Alice know. I'm sure she'll approve."

JC took her aside. "Are you sure? She seems okay, but is this appropriate?"

"JC, you need to relax a little. Despite what your family did, not everyone is out to get you."

Diana had a point. He felt bad about disappointing Shaun. "If Alice is okay with it, I'm okay."

…

Chelsea's grandparents were delighted to have them over. They welcomed them and served a home-cooked meal. The two seniors chatted with him and Diana.

"Chelsea says you went to see Shaun." The grandmother said. "He's a great kid, isn't he?"

"He is," replied JC. "It's nice that he's in high spirits."

"You can thank his sister for that," the grandfather said. "Those two have always been inseparable. We try to stand in for their parents, but they give each other strength."

JC flashed back to Judith, and forced down a pang of guilt.

"Speaking of strength," continued the grandfather, "Chelsea says you're…'similar' to her?"

Again JC felt hesitant. He shouldn't get more people involved. But he also couldn't lie to these people. "I guess. I'm not sure how that's going to help Shaun. It's not like I can heal his injuries."

"That's not what he needs." The grandmother chimed in. "He's been worrying his sister might be treated like some kind of freak. If he could meet another person like that, it would lift his spirits."

"Shaun's always looking out for Chelsea." The grandfather added. "He wants to know she's going to be okay. Will you consider helping him with that?"

JC nodded. "I will. Thanks again."

Later that night everyone headed for bed. JC took the couch in the living room while Diana and Chelsea shared her room. Diana was setting up her sleeping bag while Chelsea put her pajamas on. Diana noticed a nasty scar on Chelsea's shoulder. "Is that from the accident?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes. I was lucky. Our parents died instantly and Shaun's legs were injured."

"Again, I'm so sorry. I wish there was more we could do."

Chelsea finished changing and smiled. "It's okay. I'm just glad I got to meet you guys. You're both amazing." She stood and went towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to see if JC's okay, see if he needs company."

Diana grabbed her as she turned to leave and held her onto the bed. "I don't think so, missy."

…

 _He walked across the field, adorned in his silver-platinum armor, sword sheathed at his side. Four others, his Circle companions, stood with him. The one closest, his beloved, smiled. Her golden robes sparkled in the midday sun. A breeze sent waves through her raven hair. Looking into her deep, blue eyes, he moved closer, her ruby red lips coming to meet his…_

JC woke with a start. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he looked around. No field; he was on Chelsea's living room couch. No midday sun, just the dead of night. No 'circle', just himself. His 'beloved'…why was she familiar? Exhausted, he lay back down to sleep.

…

The three went back to the hospital after school. JC and Diana met Chelsea in the lobby.

"I got something." Diana said as they walked to Shaun's room. She took out her phone and tapped the screen. "The list of vaccine recipients."

JC took a look. "You hacked the network while we were here?"

Diana smiled, saying nothing.

"Never mind, I shouldn't know."

Chelsea looked as well. "Why's that important?"

"I've checked out their notes on these people." Diana pointed out. "Most are nothing special, but some look like they're 'tagged', like when doctors follow up with patients." She tapped a few keys. "You're one of the tagged."

The three felt uneasy at this. They hurried to Shaun's room. Before they entered, JC pulled a sign out of his backpack: One of the hospital's "Do Not Enter' signs. "Where did you get that?" Diana asked. JC smiled, saying nothing. He placed it on the door before entering.

Once in Shaun's room, they told Shaun about what they'd found. Shaun told them some doctors and nurses had been in to talk to him, but none seemed out of the ordinary. "They just asked if I was feeling okay."

Again JC felt for the kid. He could understand his concern for Chelsea. Finally, he could hold back no longer. "Shaun, would you still like to see what I can do?"

Shaun nodded excitedly.

"Okay, watch carefully." JC stood at the far end of the room. Cracking his knuckles, he concentrated. He felt the small, swirling winds wrap around him. Like the time in the alley, he sprinted smoothly across the room, stopping next to Shaun's bed. Shaun's eyes went wide as JC sprinted back over to the wall, then up it, down a different wall, then back over the Shaun's side. JC smiled as Shaun looked at him in awe.

"That was amazing!" he exclaimed. JC high-fived him. Then, the door opened and a nurse entered.

"Oh, Miss Harmon. I was told I'd find you here. The doctors want to ask you a few questions. If you'll come with me…"

JC looked at Shaun and cocked his head. Shaun shook his head in the negative. JC stepped forward. "What do they need to ask her? Can't he come here?"

"I'm sorry, but this is a private matter. Please come with me…"

"Hold it." Diana interjected. "There's a 'Do Not Enter' sign on that door. You shouldn't have come in."

The nurse roughly grabbed Chelsea's arm. "Doctor's orders!" She started to pull Chelsea towards the door. "Let me go!" she screamed. JC sped at the nurse and knocked her out with a punch to the head. Chelsea stepped back and caught her breath. "What was that about?"

"I think we know what being 'tagged' means on that list." JC said. He knelt down and patted down the nurse. He took out her phone and gave it to Diana. "See what you can get." Diana took out her own phone and cloned the nurse's.

"Okay, I'll see what I can-"

Suddenly, an explosion shook the building. The lights dimmed and the fire alarm rang. JC looked out the door and saw people scrambling to get out. "Diana, get Chelsea and Shaun out of here. Contact Alice and have her send help if she can."

"No way." Chelsea interjected. "I'm going with you. I have to help."

"It's too dangerous. Besides, Shaun needs you."

"If it's dangerous, you'd better keep up." Chelsea ran off deeper into the hospital. JC rolled his eyes and ran after her. Avoiding the security guards, they headed closer to the source of the explosion. One of the distant rooms was burnt, demolished, and smelled of ozone. Several electrical burn spots covered the area. In the center lay an unconscious figure. The two ran over and checked them. It was a young woman, one of the patients. JC checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one.

"Did she do this?" asked Chelsea.

"Most likely." JC replied. "We should get her to safety." The two propped the woman on their shoulders and headed back towards the stairwell. The crowds had thinned out by now. Shortly, they heard a scream. "Shaun!" Chelsea and JC gently lay the woman down and headed towards the noise. After they were gone, a doctor cautiously approached the unconscious figure.

Inside the lobby area, Shaun was held up by his arm by a man in patient garb. Diana lay on the floor several feet away, unconscious. "Sir, put him down." JC said cautiously, inching towards the man with his hands up. The man abruptly turned towards him and growled. Yes, _growled_. JC looked more closely and saw the man was "off": nails long and pointed like claws, irises slit like a cat's. The most disturbing part was his face: Half of it was twisted and deformed into a mass of flesh hair. Shaun's face was frozen in fear. JC knew he couldn't use his lightning attack without hurting Shaun, and he didn't dare try to rush the guy. He still had the pistol, but Shaun was in the line of fire. "Sir, I don't know what happened, but please put him down." The man _roared_ this time. He'd lost it.

"Let him go!" Chelsea screamed. JC had to hold her back from rushing the man. Chelsea's hands reached for the two. Her hands emitted a ripple of power towards her brother's assailant. Suddenly the arm holding Shaun seemed to contort and give out, dropping the boy. The man gripped his arm and howled in pain. Chelsea's eyes were lit up with a pale light.

Nearby, out of sight, the doctor watched the confrontation. When Chelsea attacked the man, he touched an earpiece and transmitted. "This is watcher 4. I have a visual on the test subjects. Mr. Stevens reacted but has gone feral. Miss Harmon, however, is displaying inheritor qualities. She's fully compatible! Capture her!"

The man recovered and charged Chelsea. JC raised his hands to zap the guy but Chelsea pushed past and raised hers again. A solid black wall formed between them. The feral man collided with it, knocking himself unconscious.

JC looked at Chelsea. "How did you do that?"

Chelsea's eyes had returned to normal. "I don't know. I just had this…surge of power. All I wanted was to save Shaun."

Diana regained consciousness and sat up. "We should leave while we can."

 _ZAP!_

Chelsea spasmed and fell to the floor. Near the door, two nurses stood, one holding a taser. The wires led to Chelsea's back.

"No one try anything. We're taking the girl."

JC pulled his pistol. "Not happening. Let her go."

"Kid, this doesn't concern-"

 _BANG! BANG!_

The nurses fell to the ground, gunshot wounds in their shoulders. The doctor, seeing this, slipped away. JC walked up to the nurse with the taser and kicked it away. "Feel like talking?"

The nurse spat at him, missing by a mile.

"Didn't think so." JC knocked her out with a kick. He approached the other. The nurse looked at him and her eyes widened. "You…"

"Give my regards to Marcus." JC delivered a kick to her as well. He walked over to Chelsea and carefully pulled the darts out of her back. She winched a little as he and Diana helped her to her feet. Picking up Shaun, the group headed for the door.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Diana asked.

"I didn't." replied JC. "I just knew how. This is starting to scare me." Leaving the room, JC looked back and noticed the woman from before was not where they'd left her. He shook his head. No time to deal with that now. The group slipped out just as the cops showed up.

…

"Amy Hanson?" Gail's pleasant voice said from an overhead speaker.

Amy woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The room was softly lit, and a medical monitor was hooked up to her.

"There's no need to fear. You're here because you're special. You have been chosen to serve a great purpose for humanity. For now, rest and regain your strength."

Amy was confused, but settled back down into a fitful sleep. From the control room, Gail smiled at the woman on the monitor. Alan sat at a control panel with Marcus standing next to him.

"Amy Hanson." Alan stated. "She's developed powers of the Storm Crow inheritors, just like JC. Not as powerful as him, but still impressive."

"Indeed." Marcus agreed, adjusting his glasses. "Not bad for a first timer."

"That Chelsea Harmon girl was also impressive. A Void Phoenix type, if I'm not mistaken."

"We'll have her in our power soon enough. Her and JC."

…

Judith watched the monitor in a different room. The new girl slept peacefully. Judith couldn't help but feel anxious for her. Behind her, Sarah, her mom, approached.

"She's a new candidate. Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Mom," Judith said with concern. "Why'd you bring her here? And how did she get powers?"

"She's here because she's special, like you, sweetie." Her mom assured. "When she's ready, you'll be introduced."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"After she gets acclimated and we assess her abilities, well begin teaching her how to use them effectively. Once the main facility is up and running, both of you will be transferred. Along with any others who join us."

"So," Judith said nervously. "I'm not staying here?"

"Sweetheart, this is hardly the place raise someone special like you. Once everything's set up, you'll all be in a wonderful environment. Especially once JC's back with us."

Judith could only shudder at that last comment. _Be patient_ she thought to herself. _Take time to come up with a plan_.

…

The next day, the group at the Belmont Manor watched the news. It was late in the day when the story broke.

"…Police and medical officials are not clear on the type of compound used in the attack, but there are suspicions that water supply for the city is the source of the contamination. So far the death toll has risen to about 108 people…"

On camera, stretchers with deformed people rolled by, unmoving.

"…Numerous 'missing persons' reports are also raising suspicions that this was not some random act of terror. However, police seem to have few leads as to the party responsible…"

"Bastards." JC growled. "It had to be them. Those victims look almost like that guy that attacked Shaun."

Chelsea looked on with concern. "Those missing people…do you think that's what happened to that woman we helped?"

"Probably. That could have been you as well." JC said. Chelsea cringed.

"Don't worry." Alice assured. "Shaun's now in a new facility to get his rehab. Just watch your back out there."

Diana entered the room. "I've looked over the info from that nurse's phone. I found several calls going to an unlisted number regarding "retrieval of samples."

"What samples?" JC asked.

"Wait." Chelsea said. "When they gave us the vaccine they took a blood sample as well, saying they needed some for comparison. Could that be it?"

"There's more." Diana said, taking out a file. "My father found information on some property. An old warehouse out in the industrial district was purchased by the company TransgenX months back."

JC recalled the name. "That was a company my uncle bought out. They must have used it to cover their tracks. Whatever they're doing, that warehouse is the source." He got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Alice.

"I need to check that place out before everything's gone." JC started to head out of the room.

"Wait." Chelsea said. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too." said Diana.

"Forget it." JC shot back. "Chelsea, you need to keep a low profile for now. Diana, I need you to guide me to their system once I'm in."

Chelsea and Diana both looked down.

"Besides, it's not only easier for me to look after myself, but one person sneaking in is less noticeable than three."

Chelsea and Diana reluctantly agreed. As JC turned to leave, Chelsea came up and hugged him from behind.

"Thanks again for saving me and my brother." She said, leaning into his back.

JC suddenly felt a cold shiver run through him. Looking over, he saw Diana glaring at the two of them. He gently disengaged himself and left the room.

Jasper met him near the door. '"When you're ready, I'll arrange for transportation to the warehouse."

"Good, I'll get geared up and meet you at the front gate."

 **~To be continued**


	11. Chapter 9

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

Jasper pulled up a block from the warehouse. The sky was getting dark. JC sat in the backseat, nervous about the operation. _Hope I haven't bitten off more than I can chew_ he thought to himself.

"Master JC," Jasper said, looking back at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." JC said semi-confidently. "I need to get to the bottom of this."

"I'll pull back to the main part of the city. Diana will be in contact. Alice insists that we extract you the second things get hairy."

"I guess I better not screw up." JC said sarcastically.

"I certainly hope so." Jasper quipped. "Best of luck, young Master."

JC exited the car. Jasper pulled away. Taking a deep breath, JC headed towards the warehouse.

…

The warehouse looked a lot creepier in the fading light. JC reminded himself to stick to the shadows. His outfit would help with that: Dark blue hoodie and cargo pants, black gloves, dark hiking shoes. He pulled out the mask Jasper made for him and slipped it on. Jasper's work was impressive; he could see perfectly as if with his own eyes. He approached the fence surrounding the building and noticed the "Private Property-No Trespassing" sign on the gate. _Like I'd listen to them at this point_. He climbed over the fence and approached the warehouse. He slipped on his earpiece and checked in. "Diana, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear." came her response. "Are you okay so far?"

"I'm on the grounds. No sign of anyone just yet." Not that JC was surprised. Security would be minimal on the outside. They couldn't risk drawing too much attention to this place.

The building was two stories high, and as big as a city block. A lot of ground to cover. JC circled around to look for an open window. It made no sense walking in the front gate. Near the corner, he though he heard movement. Peaking carefully around a stack of boxes, he turned on his enhanced sense. He saw a figure, humanoid, outlined in red, patrolling near a truck. He smiled at his new ability; he'd learned to 'upgrade' his enhanced vision so he could see auras. Alice told him it would help identify targets more effectively, whatever that meant. The man he saw – he was certain even in the poor lighting – was taking a smoke break. He tried to edge a little closer and accidentally nudged one of the boxes.

"Hmm?" the figure turned toward the sound. JC slipped back and froze. Footsteps began to approach. Bracing himself, he waited. As soon as he rounded the corner JC sprang and jabbed him in the throat, cutting off his scream and leaving him gasping for breath. A knee to the forehead put him down completely.

JC quickly looked over the man. He was young, maybe twenties. Dressed in camo pants and an olive muscle shirt, and carried an assault weapon. _Why is a soldier guarding this place_? He recognized the weapon, a FN P90, a 5.7mm assault weapon, equipped with a silencer. A set of plastic dog tags was around his neck. This was no ordinary soldier. "Diana, I'm sending you a picture." He reached up and clicked a picture of the guy with his mask lenses.

"What the…!" came Diana a moment later. "Is that one of the guards?"

"Probably one of the younger ones. See if you can identify his tags or anything else." JC didn't voice what he suspected already. _Mercenary. Well-armed and likely well-trained_. He dragged the unconscious form behind a stack of boxes. The weapon was stashed in his backpack of holding before he continued his search. He lucked out. A ladder leading up to an outside catwalk was further down, and he climbed up. A series of windows framed a door on the second floor. One was opened, so in he went.

"Diana, I'm inside on the second floor. Any chance you can get the layout of this place?"

"Hold on." A moment passed. "Found some public records for when it was operational. I sent it to you phone."

JC took it out and compared to what he saw. "Looks good. I'll keep you posted." He was in a dark office. The desk and some file cabinets still remained. Carefully opening the door, he peeked out. His enhanced vision showed a series of catwalks crisscrossing the upper floor, with some office boxes along some of the sides. No one else was visible. One of the offices was larger than the others, so he headed into that one. It looked the same as the first one: desk, file cabinets. One the desk was a note, recent by the look of it.

 _Johnson, stop forgetting the elevator code. One more time and you can stay up top while we do the real work. The code is 0451. This is you last warning._

"Diana, does this place have an elevator? I found a note about it."

Diana was silent for a bit. "There was a freight elevator on the north side of the first floor. But why would it be working at this point?"

"The people here have been using it. I'll check it out." The rest of the place was a bust, no people or clues. The elevator was where Diana said it was, looking rather new compared to the rest of the building. "I'm heading down."

"Be careful." Diana replied.

…

The elevator slowly traveled deeper into the facility. JC could see out the small door windows. There was at least one more level below the main building. It opened into a large loading area. Several crates were stacked about. JC activated his enhanced sight. Other people were down here operating some of the loading equipment. He gulped. His outfit wouldn't really help here, it was lit normally, few shadows. He snuck over to one of the crate sets and peered out. Along one wall were some garage doors with trucks parked in front being loaded. _Probably lead to the surface_. He took some pictures. When no one was looking, he headed over to the other side of the room and carefully slipped through another door.

The next room had two levels, with him on the upper walkway. Several offices were along the walls. Unfortunately, several people were here as well, mostly on the lower level. Some were dressed like the soldier up top. Others JC recognized as the 'simulacra' that had attacked him at school. He zoomed in with his mask and turned his vision on. The soldiers were lit up in red. The drones, however, were a pale blue. _Now I can tell them apart_. The soldiers were clearly in charge, ordering the others around the area. JC looked up. Cameras were along the walls. He needed another way through. Spotting a nearby vent, he carefully moved the cover away and crawled through.

Keeping track of his orientation, he headed towards one of the nearby offices. It was empty. A terminal was open on the main console. He tapped a few keys. "Diana, I think I'm in some security checkpoint. There's a control terminal in one of the offices. Can you access it?"

"Bring up your phone. I'll try to connect though it." JC's phone scanned the terminal and watched as lines of code sped past. "Okay, I'm in. You should be able to use it." JC brought up some of the applications. This office must have been one of the main control centers; he could access the cameras from here. The views showed other equipment, as well as other doors leading out of the area. None of the cameras were inside, he couldn't access them. He deactivated the cameras. _This should make it easier to move about_. He looked out the office windows. The cameras were off and the occupants didn't seem to notice, but he couldn't risk one of them getting lucky and seeing him. Thankfully, there was another vent leading out. _This place must be connected by vents_ he thought as he crept through.

The next office wasn't far away, and was bigger than the last. This one actually had some storage lockers and a network computer. He jimmied the locks and managed to scrounge some ammo for his weapons. A first aid box on the wall contained some small adrenalin shot syringes, the kind used in the field to treat injuries. He took those too. The computer was easy to hack with Diana's app. JC found some e-mails left on the network. Most were updates and reports that made little sense, but at least one talked of 'security issues' and 'operational situations'. One in particular caught his attention.

 _There was another instance where a subject got loose_

 _and made a break for the elevator. Your security in the_

 _area is a joke. Keep an eye on the people and tell the_

 _troops to stop slacking off. Any more incidents and they'll_

 _find themselves scrubbing the medical disposal area._

JC was shocked. _Subjects? Security troops? Medical disposal? What the hell were they doing here?_ His mind raced with unpleasant possibilities. It was clear he needed to check out the medical section. He checked the area and was disappointed that the vents didn't go to the ground – or bypass the door leading out of the area. Going back to the computer he found another e-mail that looked useful.

 _In light of last week's escape attempt the door_

 _leading to the medical center will have its code_

 _changed AGAIN. Try and keep the place secure_

 _this time. The code is 0119. Don't forget it._

Jackpot! It was time to move. Fortunately the few people there were a good ways from the door. He quickly punched in the code and slipped in.

…

The medical area was similar to the security checkpoint: Metal walls, floors and ceiling, fluorescent lighting. Unlike the security checkpoint, there was no one in the medical area, even when JC used his enhanced sight. Just as well, as he wanted to check things out quickly and get out. The first area was a small office area with a terminal and bunch of lockers for personal belongings. He checked the drawers of the desk and found a key on a chain. Acting on a hunch, he tried the lockers. They opened. He'd found the master key. _Why is this still here when no one else is around?_ Something told him he needed to wrap this up. The lockers were mostly barren, but one had a small, red card with a swipe stripe. _A keycard?_ This was getting weird. He checked the terminal and found it unlocked. Very weird. At least it had a map of the area and a link to the cameras. A quick check showed them already offline. _Must be clearing this place out already_. The door leading out was opened by a button next to it, no doubt another security measure.

"Diana, you copy?"

"Yes, finally." Came her exasperated reply. "You were silent for a while there. What's going on?"

"I'm in the medical center. Looks like they're clearing things out. I'm going to look for any files that may be left." JC entered the next room and stopped, stunned. The room wasn't very large, but was lined with small cubby hole rooms on both sides. Each room had a small cot and was enclosed with a clear acrylic wall with sliding door. All were open, and a faint smell of bleach emanated from some of them. Moving quickly but silently, JC went past them to far end of the room. Another door lead out, locked. He noticed the card reader next to it and took out the red card he found. The reader beeped. Entering the next area, he found the nexus of the med center.

A hallway lead down past several rooms, each significant. One was a standard medical checkup office, similar to the one he saw in Judith's facility. He shuddered at the memory. Further down, a more advanced surgery center was set up. A couple of surgery tables with mechanical arms with surgery equipment remained. The smell of bleach mixed with formaldehyde was present. Across the hall was a small office area. Three desk cubies were set up, each with some personal effects. No nameplates were left. One was empty, but the other two had some pictures left. JC saw with great surprise that the pictures were of him and Judith when they were younger. He quickly left and headed further down the hall.

A large medical examination and storage area was next. A large terminal was alongside some scanning equipment. Tubes and containers were sitting on tables. One was a small rectangular container with several vials sitting in it. Each contained a red liquid, most likely blood. They were labeled with numbers and indicators that made no sense to him. "Diana, I'm sending you pictures of some blood samples I found." He clicked the switch on his mask. A moment later Diana chimed in.

"JC, those labels indicate they came from the hospital Shaun was at. Those must be the blood samples they took during the vaccine!"

"Then I know what to do." JC took the case, sealed it, and placed it in his bag. He checked another table and found another case. It was filled with pills that looked like the ones the men who attacked Alice used. He stashed those too.

Even more vials were held in standing containers on the counters. They were larger, about six inches long and sealed. One type was a deep red and looked almost like Kool-Aid. The packs were labeled "Lifeblood Elixir". Another set was blue and labeled "Spirit Remedy." JC rolled his eyes at the names. _They act like this is video game_. Nevertheless he took both sets. _If I can't stop their work I can at least rob them blind_. Finally, he approached the terminal.

"Diana, I found a large computer terminal here. Any chance you can get this too?"

"Okay, check the large transmitter I put in your pack." JC took it out as she continued. "Plug it into its USB port and I should be able to connect to it." JC did so and watched as code sped across the screen. "Jackpot! I'm in. Let me see…" she was silent for a bit. "Oh my God. There's all kinds of files listed here."

"What do they say?" JC asked.

"There's too many to examine right now. I'll need to download them so I can sort through them later. This may take a while." JC stood at the terminal patiently. Diana was silent as she worked. The silence was unnerving. JC wanted to leave ASAP. He thought he heard a soft thud in the distance. He turned on his sight and scanned the area. Nothing. _Must be my nerves_.

"All set." Diana finally chimed. "I'll look over what I can. Try to find a way out of there, you've done enough." JC removed the transmitter and exited the room. He headed for the door opposite the one he entered. Looking to the side, he saw one last room. Despite his urgency, he checked it out. Inside was a scene from a horror movie.

Empty body bags lined the walls. Various gurneys littered the floor. Surgical tools were set up along the walls and on tray tables. A conveyer belt led to an oven-like unit. The whole room smelled like bleach and formaldehyde, with an underlying scent of burnt meat. He felt nauseous. But the sight at the center of the room made him freeze: A gurney, sitting quietly, was occupied, covered by a blanket.

 _I should just leave_ he told himself. Morbid curiosity got the better of him. Slowly walking over, he carefully lifted the blanket and gasped. A male body lay motionless there, his face half-burned with the flesh looking pulpy and deformed. He suppressed a gag reflex. "Diana, I've got a body here."

"Eww." came her disgusted reply. "Stay away from it."

"Something happened to his face. I might be a side effect of that drug. Can I send you a picture?"

"Fine. Just get it over with."

JC zoomed in with his mask lens and snapped a photo of the unfortunate victim. "Ugh." Diana said. "Crap, the face came in wrong. Can you…" she gulped. "Get a closer shot?" JC sighed and moved in for a closer shot – and was shocked when the "corpse" reached out and grabbed his arm tightly, gasping for breath.

"Help…me…" came his strained plea.

"Calm down." JC said, as much to himself as the man. "Who did this to you?"

"Doc…tors. Took me…gave me drug…made me feel strong…but got bad. Body…burns…doctors leave…left me…to die…" The man's grip weakened.

"Diana, call an ambulance for…" the man went limp, his breathing stopped. "Never mind."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I'm done here." He headed for the other door. Another cargo/loading area was here. Various boxes were stacked creating towers. Pillars supported a walkway around an upper floor. At the opposite end was another large elevator, probably used to bring in supplies. He started to walk but a noise ahead made him take cover. Two people, a man and a woman, carrying large duffels, crossed from the left side towards the elevator. The woman was in the lead. Both wore camo attire similar to the soldiers he'd seen earlier. JC snapped some pictures from his cover…then was violently lifted off the ground as a muscular arm wrapped around his throat.

"This must be the boy scout whose been poking around in our business." growled a gravelly voice. JC was pinned against him.

The other two saw this as they entered the elevator. "Deal with him, Bruno." stated the woman as the door shut.

'Bruno' flung JC hard against another crate tower, sending him sprawling. JC got a good look as he struggled to his feet: Tall, over six feet, with a broad build packed with muscles. A blonde crew cut sat above a rock-jawed face twisted in to a sneer. Same camo fatigues as the others. The man pulled a combat knife and moved in to take a swing. JC ducked and moved in for a punch to the chest. With a grunt the man brought his knee to JC's gut, driving him back. He barely dodged another knife swing before kicking the man's midsection. The man stumbled back. "Feisty one, aren't you?" The two circled. JC had to think fast; the man was tough and only marginally weaker than he was. The man charged again. JC stepped in, deflected his thrust, and connected with a head butt (mask butt in this case) to the man's face, followed with a heel kick to his diaphragm. The man fell back and dropped to his knee. JC approached to press the attack – and sped off as the man pulled his pistol and fired at him. A shot got him in the arm before he could get to cover.

"Had to make this difficult, didn't you?" The man got to his feet and slowly approached JC's hiding spot gun at the ready. JC looked at his arm: minimal damage, as he expected, he could already feeling the wounds fading slowly. But he couldn't risk that again. He debated pulling his own firearms but stopped. He needed this guy alive and able to talk. Moving carefully, he went from cover to cover, keeping obstacles between him and the soldier as he did. He felt the man had lost track of him…before a _clatter_ of a grenade nearby forced him to move. He sped towards another set of cover as a loud _BANG_ and bright flash knocked him forward…and took a burst of gunfire to his right side. Flashbang grenade. The guy had flushed him out. JC stumbled into cover with his side feeling on fire. He was pinned. He heard him closing in. _I need a distraction_ he thought, as a cold shiver went through him. The footsteps got louder. The shivers increased as a mist started to fill the room. _Where's this coming from?_ Soon the whole area was filled. JC scrambled out and tried to move. Surprisingly, he could see despite the fog. He expected the man to tag him again but nothing happened. Dropping into cover again, he carefully looked out. The man was clearly confused, looking all over the place: He couldn't see. The fog was too thick. JC knew this was his chance. When the man turned his back to him, he moved in. From behind, he clapped his hands over the man's ears, disorienting him. Spinning to his front he struck his throat, silencing him. The man swung wildly in front, JC blocked and one-two power punched his abdomen. Spin kick to his head spun him around. His back to him, JC low-punched his kidney. Final maneuver, hooked the man's arm and flipped him face first to the floor. The fog dissipated as the man groaned in pain. The fight was over.

JC grabbed the back of the man's head and pulled it up. "This boy scout has some questions. What is this place? What is Genetech up to?"

"Genetech?" the man grunted through a bruised jaw. "You think Genetech is behind this? That's just the tip of the iceberg. *cough* You've got bigger enemies than Genetech, mister."

"Who? What's going on?"

"I'm not paid to care what's going on. You want answers, maybe you should ask those stuffed shirts at Genetech yourself. But I doubt you'll make it that far."

"Thanks for the help." JC snarked, knocking him out with a blow to the neck. Patting him down, he confiscated his ammo and knife. Took some flashbangs and some kind of gas grenades as well. Rolling him over, he snapped a picture before heading for the elevator the others had used. This had a card reader, which his red card unlocked. He stepped inside –

 _Black tendrils wrapped around his ankles, pinning him in place. He struggled but to no avail. More began to wrap around him, bringing him to his knees –_

JC shook his head. He pressed the button and rode the elevator up.

"Diana, I'm exiting the facility. Tell Jasper I'll be over shortly."

"JC! You were silent for a while. I heard a struggle –"

"I'm fine. I'll tell you more later. Is there a way to get the cops over here? They need to see this."

"It's private property and off the beaten path. They'd only come if some disaster occurred."

JC thought for a moment. "Leave it to me."

…

Judith quietly walked about the facility. It was night time and few people were up. She'd snuck out of bed and was still in her pajamas. Most of the doors were locked. One office was open and she checked it out. Near the desk was a shelf full of books. She scanned them using her power and found one that looked useful. Opening it showed a series of strange symbols and arcane writings. Waving her hand over them, she concentrated and felt a surge of power. Replacing the book, she looked through the desk. A notepad held the PC's password. She shook her head with a smile. Accessing the computer, she scanned the files and e-mails. After a few moments she logged off and replaced everything. Exiting the office, she snuck back to her room. As she was getting ready to turn in she heard some voices arguing outside down the hall. Cracking open her door, she heard her mom and dad.

"How did this happen?" Her mom's voice.

"Someone got into the facility." Her dad. "Apparently they took some of the compounds."

"And beat up one of the mercs protecting the place? Who could do something like that?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to wash our hands of the place. The cops can't find the connection. It would ruin everything."

The two moved away down the hall. Judith smiled as she climbed back into bed. She touched her pendant, the one JC gave her. _Well done brother_ she thought as she drifted to sleep.

…

Alice, JC and Diana watched the late news. JC has changed into his street clothes while his outfit was being repaired. A breaking news story was on the screen.

"…Authorities are not clear as to the cause of the fire, however it was contained quickly. A closer inspection, however, revealed another story…"

"…Not sure who was behind the facility, as most of the structure was heavily damaged. There is evidence of underground medical research being conducted. No clue as to the nature of the experiments…"

"It's a start, I guess." said JC. "They lost the facility, along with some of their merchandise."

"I gave the info and some of the chemicals to my father." Diana said. "His people should come up with something."

"I'm proud of you, JC." said Alice. "But you still took a huge risk. That soldier could have killed you."

"I had to, Alice." replied JC. "I needed to find out the truth. The files I got should help us out."

"I know. But please be more careful. We're up against some powerful people. People who don't like to lose."

Jasper entered the room. "Master JC, your outfit is repaired. Would you like to turn for the evening?"

"I should." JC yawned. "I'll be more careful, Alice. Again, thank you." He headed for his room. Diana came up and hugged him.

"Thanks for not getting killed and forcing me to go through therapy."

JC smiled and hugged her back. For a moment, he could pretend it was an earlier time, before the crazy project, when he was just a student hanging out with his sister…and then he was sad again.

Alice came up and touched his shoulder. "It's been a long night and we got plenty of info. We'll get a fresh start in the morning."

JC let go of Diana and headed for his room. _I'll get to the bottom of this. Then I'll take them all down. I swear it._

 **~To be continued**


	12. Chapter 10

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

The midday sun shown on the teenager as he meditated in the garden. It had been a few days since JC had ransacked the hidden warehouse lab. Everything had gone well – not counting having to fight off an angry mercenary soldier as he tried to leave. He remembered the man's words: _Ask the stuffed shirts yourself_. The guy was obviously being sarcastic, but it still bothered him. He needed to know where to look next. He couldn't concentrate, so he got up and headed into the house. Setting up the large punching bag, he practiced a few reps, trying work out his frustration. It didn't help either. A little worn, he headed to the kitchen and made himself some food. Diana walked in while he was eating.

"Hey. I thought you would be in the garden."

"I tried. Nothing helps."

Diana sat across from him. "Say, where did you learn to cook anyways?"

"My parents often worked late at the lab. Judith and I had to get our own food. I cooked most of the time."

"Did she ever cook?"

"Once. She didn't realize that the smoke alarm wasn't a timer."

They both laughed. Diana was happy to see JC smiling. He rarely did so lately. _He's been through so much_ she thought. _I hope he stays strong_.

JC finished and cleaned up his dishes. "I'll be in my room. See you." He sat on his bed and resumed his meditation – or at least tried. He thought about what had happened. Already his family had hit a hospital filled with patients, and he'd found a hidden lab they'd been using. _That lab wasn't built recently_ he thought. _Judith was right; they've been at this for a while_. He needed to strike closer, do something that would upset their system. Shaking his head, he went over to his PC (Alice had supplied him with almost everything he left behind from his old life) and went to his e-mail. For a while he'd thought about contacting his old friends from school. What was the point though? What would he tell them? It was best to let that go for now. Then he remembered: There was an e-mail line he and Judith used to talk privately because no one else knew about it. He opened the old address though he didn't expect to find anything – and was surprised to find a set of e-mails, from Judith. _This has to be a trap or a virus_ he thought. After a moment he relented and opened them. They were from Judith's account, but they didn't look like they were made by her. They were addressed to and from different people in the family. Judith must've got access to their files! He read the messages, looking for anything useful. One was from their Uncle William.

"I've decided to move the item out of the main

building. Have it delivered to my residence and

stored in the facility as soon as possible. The

place isn't being used as planned so there

should be no security risk."

JC smirked. _So dear Uncle William has something he wants to keep secret at his own home_. The soldier had said he should talk to the "stuffed shirts". This seemed like the perfect opportunity. He made plans to head out shortly.

…

It was late in the afternoon when JC approached the house. He'd told the others he was going for a walk as he left the house. Once he was away, he'd traveled to his Uncle's house and geared up as he approached. The place looked just as it had on that day, like nothing had happened. _I guess it wasn't important in the grand scheme of things_ he thought. There were no cars parked outside, no sign of anyone around the place. He tried the front door. Locked. He circled to the back looking for another entrance. In the distance he saw the stretch of woods he'd woken up in that fateful day. He shuddered at the memory. _I need to face this. I can't stand against them if I let them scare me_. On an upper floor he noticed a window was slightly open with the curtain closed. Better than nothing. Gathering his wind about him, he raced towards the house, and let the blast carry him up the wall so he could grab the window sill. Pushing the widow open more, he slipped inside.

It felt almost surreal for JC as he walked through the house. He remembered years ago when his family visited how amazing the house had seemed. Now those memories overlapped with his desperate escape from his uncle's men. There was no trace of such an attempt as he walked through the halls. Even the room where he'd been shot looked completely normal. That bothered him more than anything else. _Everything just got put back the way it was. I'm the only part that hasn't gone back_. Granted, it had been months and of course things would have been fixed up. It still got under his skin. He entered his uncle's office/den on the second floor. Bookshelves lined some the walls, filled with his private collection. An ornate desk with a desktop computer sat on one side of the room, facing the opposite wall. Scenic portraits were displayed on the walls as well. A spinning world globe and a small lighthouse model sat off to one side.

JC checked out his uncle's PC. It was locked with a password. He thought about using his phone to hack it like he'd done with the others but decided against it. It was doubtful that Uncle William kept any secrets on his personal PC were anyone could just stumble upon them. On the desk was an almost empty glass. JC sniffed it. Brandy, he thought. William liked his occasional sip of the good stuff. The side of the glass had a rather distinct print, most likely his uncle's. _I'm getting nowhere with this. I need to find this facility_. He walked over to the bookcases and scanned the titles. Most were recognizable. Books on poetry and various plays, Greek drama being the obvious ones. Some titles were more…exotic. Mythology books, guides to reading horoscopes, even books on witchcraft were displayed. Considering what his family believed in JC wasn't surprised. One book, however, was completely unfamiliar. It was a dark grey in color and bound in a hard material, almost like a light stone. He took it out and opened it to a random page. The writing was unreadable: A type of runic script he'd never seen before. As he stared at the pages, the symbols began to move. JC watched in surprise as they rearranged themselves on the page, forming more recognizable words. Seconds later the script was completely legible English. Pushing his surprise aside he read what he could.

" _…_ it was then that the Nephilim, heirs to the Progenitors themselves, rose to power on the ashes of their fallen enemies. They were of both human and divine descent, and thus were seen as the bridge between the two races. In the chaos that followed their war many sought to bring order and stability to the remnants of civilization. The other inheritors looked to them as their leaders, for their power was second only to their divine parentage. Some say they founded several bloodlines…"

JC wanted to read more but knew he couldn't just stand there. He had to finish and get out. He closed the book and slipped it into his pack. He could read more later. William would notice but he didn't care. _I need this more than he does_. He also still needed to find this facility. He looked at the room décor and noticed something out of place. A portrait on the wall looked just like the lighthouse model, but the orientation didn't match. The model was off by 90 degrees. He touched the model and tried to turn it. It moved. He lined it up to match the picture and heard a _click_. An empty part of the wall slid open to reveal an elevator. JC rolled his eyes. _Uncle William: Business tycoon and Bond Villain_. The elevator had a thumbprint scanner. JC cursed under his breath. Then he remembered the glass on the desk. Running to the kitchen, he got a strip of plastic wrap and brought it to the office. He snapped a picture of the original print on his phone before pressing the plastic to it. Pressing the imprint on the scanner, he smiled when it chimed and the door slid open. Before heading down, he wiped the print from the glass. _Let him wonder_ he thought.

The elevator was bigger than he'd expected, enough to fit several people at one time. It made sense: If it led to the facility, it needed to carry whatever personnel as quickly as possible. It traveled down, underneath the first floor of the house. For some reason that made him nervous. Finally the elevator stopped and the door opened. JC crept out and crouched, looking for cover. Surprisingly, he didn't need to. The lights were at a minimum and no people appeared to be nearby. A quick scan with his enhanced vision confirmed that. _Why isn't this place staffed?_ He wondered. Cautiously he made his way through the facility. He saw several rooms housing equipment. Some were standard medical equipment: examination chairs, x-ray machines, scanners, diagnostic terminals. Some were more exotic, but he could swear he'd seen them before. He ran his gloved fingers over the surfaces and noticed there was no dust, as if someone had cleaned it fairly recently. _Why maintain it if it's not in use?_ This was getting weirder by the minute. One room, however, was more obvious: A small, utilitarian room with a bed, unadorned and not in use. Someone was meant to stay there. He shivered at the thought. Finally, he came to a room with a terminal that had been left on. Using his phone to hack the access password, he brought up some files left on its network. What he read was disturbing and enlightening.

" **Inheritors** – aka Titans, genetic descendants of powerful beings called Progenitors. Left in charge of the planet after defeat of Progenitors enemies."

"Nephilim – Powerful first generation Inheritors. Believed to be founders of numerous bloodlines throughout the world."

That much JC already knew, except the "Titan" part. He read another file.

" **T-Project** – Scientific agenda to revitalize the human race and society using Inheritor genes.

Status: Current project proceeding as planned. Inheritors secured from local and international sources. Project Rebirth initiated."

"Project Rebirth"? JC didn't like the sound of that.

" **Project Rebirth** – Supplemental program to T-Project. Secure Nephilim – level inheritors to provide base for future applications of T-Project.

Update: Female inheritor secured with resistance. Securing of male subject failed due to insurrection. Further progress proceeding slowly."

The file dated months ago, on his birthday.

JC was in shock. His blood ran cold. He now knew what this place was, why it had looked so familiar. Judith. The place they had kept her. The setup was nearly the same: Single bedroom, medical equipment, the only difference was that this place was underground, beneath his relatives' home. If he hadn't escaped, this would have been his new 'home', his prison. Trapped underground, with no one to hear him. His shock gradually turned to anger. _So this is what they had planned for me. Mom, dad, everyone – they thought it was okay to lock me up. And for_ what? _Who do they think they are?_ He wanted to scream, to break something, to make some statement. Taking several breaths, he managed to calm down. He came here for something, an object stored here since he wasn't. He checked the files again, trying not to dwell on the main ones.

"Ancestral relic relocated from main building to auxiliary storage unit per Chairman Reinhardt's request.

Analysis: Object constructed using materials and methods lost to time. Carbon dating indicates it is at least 10,000 years old. Relic remains in almost perfect condition despite age.

Status: Relic secured in storage. Access code 8512.

Notes: This thing is amazing! Thousands of years old and still in near-perfect condition. We did some tests before transport. It can rip through steel like rancid butter! I only wish we understood its construction better."

JC had read enough. He downloaded the files to the Belmonts so he could compare them later. The storage unit was located next to the medical supply room. Opening the door he saw what was so important: A sword, held upright in a display case. JC stood in awe. The weapon was definitely old, but looked clean and sharp as if it had just left the forge. Its 28 inch blade glinted in the light. He walked up and punched in the code. With a hiss, the acrylic case opened. He reached in and grasped the sword by its hilt – and was immediately overcome with a surge of energy traveling up his arm. He blacked out.

 _He stood among the circle, alongside his beloved, the woman in gold. Three others stood with them: A hooded figure in a dark cloak. A man in earthy robes. A fair-haired woman in ornate garments._ _He drew his weapon and raised it skyward…_

JC regained his senses, unaware he'd actually lost them. He felt a little winded. The sword he'd taken was nowhere to be seen. Confused, he held out the hand that grasped it and tried to remember what had happened – and felt something push along his right arm. It intensified until an object appeared in his hand with a jolt: the sword. Somehow he'd called it forth. _How? What kind of weapon is this?_

"Oh my god…" he heard a voice say. He whirled and saw a young man looking at him in shock. Long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in a lab coat. Most likely one of the scientists meant to work here. JC, thinking quickly, pointed his sword at the man and glared at him as best he could.

"No, wait! I'm not your enemy!" The man put his hands up. He stared at JC and the weapon he held. "Look, you can't be here. You need to leave." He slowly moved aside and turned his back to JC. He pulled his hair away from the back of his neck. "You'll need to hit me hard to make a lump."

…

He entered the house as casually as possible. It was later than he anticipated, but he planned to act like nothing happened. All that fell apart when Alice confronted him in the main hall.

"Have a nice walk?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry it took so long."

"I guess creeping around areas that are off limits takes longer than normal."

JC sighed. "I'm sorry Alice. I was following a lead. From Judith."

Alice's eyes went wide. JC told her about the email and what he'd found at his uncle's place. He took out the book.

"I was able to read this with some effort. I've never even seen this language before. Do you recognize it?"

Alice looked it over. She couldn't believe what she saw. "This script…"

"Yeah, it's pretty bizarre."

"It's not bizarre. This is the divine language! It was supposedly spoken by the early descendants of the Progenitors."

JC was dumbfounded. "Really? Can you read it?"

"I have a spell that can translate most languages. It can't fully translate this. Supposedly only the original inheritors could understand it."

JC was in disbelief. "Then why can _I_ understand it?"

Alice paused for a bit. "I don't know. I'll have to look into this."

JC's mind reeled. He'd wanted answers, but only found more questions.

"In the meantime, JC, you once again foolishly put yourself in danger. There will be a punishment."

JC sighed. He knew there would be consequences.

"First, you can't go on any missions for at least a week. You need to start acting like a normal teenager. Second, you're making dinner tonight. And not pizza with a cell phone and credit card."

…

Alan Howard rubbed the back of his head. JC had hit him hard like he'd told him to. Now he sat in a small conference room telling his story to the others. He hoped they would believe his story.

"Are you sure you never saw your attacker?" Marcus asked incredulously.

Dr. Howard nodded. "I'd just saw the sword was missing when someone hit me from behind. I never saw their face." It wasn't a lie.

"Do you have any idea how important that sword is?" William was calm but clearly not happy. "It's a Reinhardt family heirloom."

"I'm sorry, sir." Alan said. "But I was taken by surprise."

Marcus reassured his father. "The sword is important, but it was mostly a symbol anyways. What's more important is that your facility's been compromised. We shouldn't use it for anything else."

William sighed. "You're right, son. But the council won't like the news. And they _will_ hear of it sooner or later."

"That will pale in comparison to our next step. The new building is about to become operational. That should make them happy."

"That's correct." Alan added. "Operations will proceed as normal."

William nodded in approval. "Inform the staff to make preparations."

…

Judith walked about the corridors of the facility. She hadn't found anything new JC would find useful. Besides, she had to be careful. If the others found out what she was doing it could be a disaster. Honestly, she was growing tired of paying the insider; she wanted out. It was no use. Everyone she'd expressed her concerns and objections to had just politely blown her off. At least the training they'd provided was useful: Her powers were growing. _Maybe if I get strong enough I can turn things around_ she thought hopefully. As she turned a corner she bumped into her mom.

"Mom! Uh, hi. What's up?" she asked innocently.

Sarah smiled. "Judith, honey, I have some great news! You're leaving."

Judith's heart soared for a moment. "Really? Am I going home?"

"You're new home, yes." Her mother replied, almost apologetically.

Judith's heart sank again. "Seriously, mom, why do I have to live in place like this? You could be training me while I went to a normal school. I wouldn't tell anyone."

Sarah nodded with a look of sadness. "I understand, sweetie. But there are other circumstances here. I can't explain everything now." She placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "Try to be patient. Everything will be cleared up eventually."

 _You just don't want me to know the truth_ Judith thought bitterly. She nodded solemnly. "Just promise you'll tell me soon."

"I will, dear." Sarah kissed her on the forehead.

"So any word on my brother?" Judith asked innocently. "How's he doing?"

Her mom looked surprised at the question. "We're still looking for him, but I'm sure he's okay. Once things settle you'll see him again."

 _You'll regret that if you try_ Judith thought smugly.

…

 _He swung his blade in a wide arc. The enemy warriors fell as one. The remaining ones raised their weapons. He obliterated them with a burst of lightning from his hands._

 _Nearby, the woman in gold engaged her own foes. With a wave of her hands and a spoken invocation, beams of light rained from the heavens, decimating them._

 _A hooded figure in a black cloak sent waves of chaotic power through her enemies. A barrage of fiery arrows finished off the survivors._

 _A man in earthy robes gestured, causing swarms of lethal creature to descend upon his foes. This few that reached him were torn asunder by his own claws._

 _The fair-haired woman held out her arms and raised her voice. Waves of power washed over the enemy soldiers, bringing them to their knees in despair. A second shout tore them apart._

 _The battle was going well. In the distance, a vast city spread across the horizon. Huge, inhuman figures rained fire and destruction upon it. The enemy's capital would soon fall._

JC woke with a start. It had happened again. The same people, with himself among them. _What is going on?_ he thought. With a sigh he lay back down. He did not sleep well that night.

…

The next morning JC didn't head to breakfast right away. He went to the den and brought up the files he'd secured from his uncle's facility. It was time for some answers. Many of the files were research notes. One had a list that proved useful:

"Most Inheritors are not descended from a specific Progenitor. The bloodlines are so dispersed that they inherit _aspects_ of the overall gene pool. Certain more powerful ones have been known to overlap at times. The known types are:

Crimson Lords: Leaders, diplomats, and social masters.

Hidden Suns: Intellects and scholars, with power over light and shadow.

Storm Crows: Warriors, prophets, and weather masters.

Wild Bloods: Masters of the animal kingdom and shapeshifting.

Void Phoenixes: Chaos wielders, masters of destruction and renewal.

It remains to be seen what level the Nephilim can take these abilities to."

JC sat back. _The Storm Crow type…that must be me. The Hidden Sun sounds like Judith. Chelsea…she's a Void Phoenix._ He thought back to his dream. _That was me. I was there._ He ran out and told Alice what he'd realized.

"I know it sounds far-fetched but it's the only thing that makes sense." he ended with.

Alice had listened in shock. "JC, if it _is_ true, it means the situation is more dire than we thought. You need to watch your back."

"I can't just go back to hiding, Alice." he said. "If anything, I need to step up what I'm doing. Before they make any more progress."

"JC! Sis!" Diana ran into the room. "You need to see this!"

The group ran into the main room where the television was on. A news report was in progress.

"…Kayslee Simmons, renowned teenage pop star, has made a bold and unprecedented claim about her background. In addition to being a famous singer, performer and socialite, she claims she is descended from a 'heavenly being'. We go live to her entourage…"

The scene cut to a large group of people walking down one of the more affluent areas of the city. Several reporters were following them shouting questions. In the middle, happily regarding their presence, was an attractive young woman JC's age with neck-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes, I've known for some time. My family doesn't like to bring it up, secrets being what they are. But I've decided not to hide who I am."

"She can't be serious." Diana remarked.

"It might just be another publicity stunt." Alice said. "The entertainment industry loves feeding gossip to the press."

"No." JC said, staring at the screen. He looked closely at Kayslee. Her smile. Her hair. Everything about her. He'd seen all of it before. And not from her stage performances.

"Kayslee. My dream. She was there. All of us were. Together."

 **~To be continued**


	13. Chapter 11

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

"…this civilization, known by later generations as the Ascendency, covered the entire planet. Its inhabitants, called the Host, were masters of both science and the arcane. They dominated the indigenous people of the world, using their superior power to elevate themselves to a privileged lifestyle. Their reach was not limited to one world: the machines they developed managed to pierce the veils between worlds and bring them greater prosperity and decadence…

…none can say when or how the Progenitors appeared. Some say the Host attracted their attention when they crossed over to other worlds. Perhaps they had always been here, keeping to themselves for countless ages. Regardless of their origins, they only marginally resembled the race of humans they united with. The offspring of their unions, called the Nephilim, possessed powers similar to their inhuman parents. These demigods in turn produced inheritors of their own, establishing bloodlines in nearly every part of the world. The Progenitors and their offspring were enraged by the Host, though none can claim to know why…

…the armies of the Progenitors threw themselves against the might of the Ascendency. Fire and lightning streaked from the heavens, reducing vast cities to ash. Floods and earthquakes broke their foundations and stole the life from their inhabitants. The Host countered with war machines of immense arcane power, but to no avail. Ultimately, their capital was besieged and fell to their enemies…"

JC sat back from reading. The whole thing was like the old fairy tales and myths he'd read growing up. Which, when he thought about, made sense. Many of the old stories described something similar, as if inspired by it. And after everything JC had experienced, it wasn't so unbelievable. He rubbed his eyes. He could instinctively read the ancient script, but it gave him a headache. Alice entered and saw him reading the book.

"What have you found, JC?"

"I've got the basic story. Evil empire, gods showed up and destroyed them, their children live on…pretty straightforward."

"Yes, those were tales passed down for generations. Few written sources are found nowadays. Your family must have been dedicated to their lineage to find and hold onto one."

"I don't know if 'dedicated' is the right word. They're obsessed with doing what they _think_ is right they haven't stopped to think about what they're doing."

Alice nodded. "By the way, I've looked into what that pop star Kayslee said. It may actually be true."

"Alice, I saw her in my vision. She was there. There's no 'maybe' about it. Talking to her should be my next step."

"You think you can just walk up and ask her?"

"What choice do I have?"

Alice took out an envelope and handed it to him. JC opened it and was surprised to find tickets to Kayslee's upcoming concert. "Alice, thanks. But you didn't have to –"

"JC, with everything that's happened I'm worried what will happen to her. The Reinhardt's have been pursuing people like you for years. Her announcement might have put her in danger."

"So, I not only can get info from her, but I have to protect her as well?"

"Weren't you thinking the same thing?"

JC sighed. Alice was right. Kayslee made herself a target when she made the announcement. If there was any truth to it she needed to be warned.

"I'll need to talk to her alone, and that won't be easy."

Alice smiled. "Her security detail has been contacted. They'll agree to let you see her. Diana will go with you to help."

JC stood up. "She doesn't have to. This is my fight. She may be put in danger."

"We're already in danger." The two of them turned to see Diana had walked in. "They attacked my sister. This is bigger than all of us. Besides, I'm not letting you have all the fun."

 _Fun?_ "I don't know what will happen, Diana."

"Which is why you need me. Someone has to watch your back."

JC nodded reluctantly. Jasper walked in.

"Excuse, master JC. Can I see you for a moment?" JC followed him to a nearby room. A package was on a table. "This arrived for you this morning. There's no return address. Were you expecting anything?"

"No." he replied. "Any idea who sent it?"

Jasper handed him a card. On was stenciled the words: From: A friend.

"JC, with your permission, I'd like to open it."

JC nodded. Jasper opened the cardboard box, revealing a metal suitcase, two feet by a foot and a half in size. It was latched shut. Carefully, Jasper undid the latch and opened the case. Foam holding material held several objects in place. JC's eyes went wide.

Inside was a large revolver handgun, made from shiny polished metal. It appeared to have two barrels, one on top of the other, separated by an inch and a half of metal. JC carefully picked it up. It was heavy, but he handled it easily. The cylinder had two rows of bullet chambers, one inside the other. The outer one fed into the top barrel while the inside fed the lower. They were oriented so that firing one would move the round in the other row into place, alternating the barrels used. Letter was stamped into the weapon: Between the barrels was the word "Purifier" in large print. The ones on each side of the barrels were smaller: "Heaven" on the top and "Hell" on the bottom. It was strange and cool-looking at the same time. Several speed loaders, custom-fit for the weapon and complete with bullets, and a box of extra ammo, were included. JC was speechless.

Jasper stepped in. "Do you recognize it, master?"

JC shook his head. "I've never seen this. Who would send this to me?"

Jasper carefully took the weapon and examined it. "It appears to be .44 magnum caliber. This is serious firepower. And by the looks of it, it's been very well maintained."

JC didn't know what to think. Was this for him? What "friend" would do it? "Better have it checked out. It may be a trap."

Jasper nodded. "I'll have it looked into. Better safe than sorry." He took the weapon and the case and carried them off.

…

Sarah Reinhardt entered the sitting area. Her daughter, Judith, was sitting with Amy, the new arrival from a week ago. Both were in deep conversation with each other. Sarah approached the two. When they saw her, Amy said a brief goodbye and headed away. Judith stood to meet her mom.

"Hey, honey, getting to know Miss Hanson?"

Judith nodded. "Yeah, just having girl talk. What's up?"

"Well, we'll be heading to the new facility soon. There are some people I'd like you to meet."

Judith looked worried. "Really? What do they want?"

"Don't worry, it's just a formality. Come on."

…

Marcus sat in the conference room with the others. He felt excited. Despite what had happened, things were coming together. He addressed his associates.

"The main facility is now fully operational. Arrangements have been made to move everyone over. The project is proceeding normally." The door opened and Sarah and Judith entered. Marcus smiled. "Ah, our guest of honor has arrived. Everyone, this is my cousin, Judith Reinhardt. Judith, allow me to introduce everyone."

"Dr. Alan Howards, Operations Leader and weapons development." A man with long blonde hair and blue eyes stood.

"Gail Smith, in charge of Inheritor education." A young woman with platinum hair and grey eyes stood.

"Yuri Chekov, genealogist from Russia." A young scientist with long brown hair stood.

"You already know Dr. Jennifer Clay." The doctor stood. Judith cringed slightly at the sight of her old pediatrician.

"Kai Lung, a martial artist from China." Marcus said as an image of a young, scary-looking Asian man appeared on a projection screen. "In charge of Inheritor security. A final member, Hasan Pagan, a top assassin from Indonesia, was supposed to be here, but he's been delayed."

Judith looked at everyone. "Why do you need people like that?"

"To protect you and the other inheritors." Marcus explained.

"From what?"

"From anything that could bring them harm." Marcus continued. "Like your brother." Judith tensed at that statement. "Which, by the way, is why I wanted to speak to you."

 _Oh crap._ "Why?" Judith asked.

"Our project is moving forward. All our resources are being focused on it. To proceed more quickly, we need not just you, but JC as well."

"I don't know where he is."

"No worries, we do." Marcus said with a smile. "We've known for some time. We also know JC is…reluctant to return. We need someone to convince him to come home."

"You think he'll listen to me?"

"Why not? He tracked you down at your previous facility. He obviously still cares about you. Don't you think he'll want to be reunited with you?"

Judith started to panic inside. She kept her cool though. "I don't think that will work. JC loves me, but he's stubborn. He won't turn himself over to anyone, not even for me."

"Are you sure? I always thought the two of you would do anything for each other. Surely you can talk some sense into him."

"Marcus" said Sarah, stepping forward and placing her hands on Judith's shoulders. "I appreciate your concern, but I believe Judith is right. If she thought she could bring her brother to us, she would."

"I think Judith can be very persuasive when it comes to him."

"I think I know my children better than anyone else." Sarah said. "If there's nothing else, my daughter needs to do some packing." The two left quickly.

"Mom, what was that about?" Judith said when they were alone.

"Marcus is a little ambitious. He thinks we need you _and_ JC right now. Honestly, we're better off not splitting our resources trying to bring him in."

Judith was wary, but relieved she didn't have to explain herself. Now she needed to figure out how to get more info to JC.

…

JC and Diana watched as the car pulled up to the house. They were on their way to Kayslee's next concert, hopefully to find out more about her connection. JC opened the back door and stopped.

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?"

The dark haired girl smiled at him. "Alice told me about what you found. She thinks it could be good for me too."

Diana looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Really? And what can you do to help?"

Chelsea held up her hand and a shimmering aura of power swirled around it. "Plenty."

"Okay," JC said cheerfully. "Let's all go, okay?" The three sat in the back seat, JC between the two women as they scowled at each other. As the car traveled, JC told the others about his visions.

"I know it sounds weird, but I think it's worth looking into."

"It's not weird." Chelsea said. "I…I've had some dreams as well. That battle you saw…I think I was there as well."

"Really?" JC said, hopeful. "What did you see?"

"Like you, I saw a pitched battle. I was dressed in a black, hooded cloak…"

"I was dressed in platinum armor."

"Yes!" Chelsea exclaimed. "I remember. That was you!"

"You mean you both knew each other in, what? Another life?" Diana chimed in. "How is that possible?"

"It could be reincarnation." Chelsea said. JC and Diana looked at her. "What? What else could it be?"

"You're right." JC said. "This girl, Kayslee, was there as well. I know it."

…

The three arrived at the concert hall shortly before the performance started. They had tickets already so they got seats with no problem. The lights went out, and Kayslee rose from the stage, dressed in one of her usual concert outfits: Leather hot pants held up by suspenders over a tube top, elbow-length gloves and knee-length boots. Spotlights streaked across her and her backup band as the music started. Her music was a mix of rock, techno, with some hip-hop thrown in. It was exhilarating. It was her claim to fame: her music could invoke different emotions depending on the song. If JC's visions were right, it wasn't a coincidence.

The performance went on for a couple of hours. Afterwards, while everyone else was leaving, JC, Chelsea and Diana headed backstage to see Kayslee personally. Her security detail waved them through after they showed their IDs. Kayslee was in her dressing room, already changed into more appropriate attire for heading out. She looked up as they entered and smiled.

"So, you're the ones who're interested in my story."

The group introduced themselves. JC got down to business. "You said you're descended from a 'heavenly being'. What did you mean by that?"

"When I was younger my grandmother, before she died, told me stories. She said I was special. I didn't believe her at first, I just thought they were silly kid stories."

"I heard those stories too. I thought the same thing. I think there's more to it though."

"Oh." Kayslee said, raising her eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

JC told her about the visions he had over the last few months. He left out the nastier events. Kayslee listened in disbelief.

"I know it all sounds weird. But I swear there's a connection with your story and mine."

Kayslee was silent for a moment. Then she picked up an unopened water bottle from her dressing table. Placing it on the table between them, she touched the outside of the bottle and concentrated. JC and the others watched in shock as the clear liquid turned a deep, dark red color. Chelsea opened the bottle and took a sip.

"This is wine. Really good red wine. How did you do that?"

Kayslee shrugged. "I've been able to for some time."

"How do _you_ know what wine tastes like?" Diana asked Chelsea.

"I had a sip or two when I was younger. No big deal." Chelsea defended.

"Anyways," JC said, getting them back on track. "Why are telling everybody?"

Before Kayslee could answer, an older woman entered the room. She was in her late forties with black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes looked over the group. She didn't look happy.

"Kayslee," she said, "What are you doing? Who are these people?"

"These are the people I told you about. JC, Diana, Chelsea, this is my manager, and my mom, Helen."

The group waved at her. Helen's expression didn't change. "You're here about that story my daughter's been telling the press. I don't know why you're interested, but don't think you're going to cash in on anything."

"That's not it." Diana said, standing up. "We just wanted to—"

Helen held up her hand. "It doesn't matter. Finish your talk soon. Kayslee has to prep for her next performance in a few days." With that, she turned and left the room.

JC turned to Kayslee. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to take up your time."

Kayslee shook her head. "Don't worry. She's always like that. It's been hard for us."

"Really?" Chelsea asked incredulously. "Your life doesn't seem that hard."

JC gave her a look. Kayslee continued. "It wasn't always like this. Before I got into singing, my father left us. Mom wouldn't say why, but I think he never really wanted a family. At least that's what I tell myself." She sighed. "We struggled for some time until my voice was discovered. Now our lives are comfortable, but my mom's paranoid. I guess she never got over it."

JC nodded. He recalled his own parental issues. He dismissed them quickly. "Look, is there anything else you can tell us about your ancestor?"

"Well," Kayslee pondered. "There is a family heirloom my grandma told me about. It supposedly belonged to my ancestor."

"May we see?" Chelsea asked.

"Well, it _is_ a priceless heirloom. My mom's adamant about not revealing it to anyone." Kayslee thought for a moment. "How about this," she smiled at JC. "I'll show it to you, _if_ you go on a date with me."

"WHAT!?" Diana and Chelsea exclaimed. JC was stunned silent.

"My mom's been up in arms about me going public with my story." Kayslee explained. "The paparazzi have been all over it. However, being seen on a date with someone who's not a celebrity will grab their attention. That should placate my mom. Then it'll be okay for me to show you."

JC was speechless. He felt Diana and Chelsea glowering at him. "Look, getting me into the public eye is not a good idea. My family, the Reinhardts, they –"

"Wait, _the_ Reinhardts?" Kayslee said, surprised. "You're _that_ JC Reinhardt?"

"Yes…" JC said slowly. "Wasn't the name familiar?"

"It is now. Why are they after you?"

JC sighed. He told Kayslee a little about what had happened, mainly his family's unhealthy interest in his abilities. Kayslee was taken aback. "Show me." She said. JC held up his hand and focused. Sparks of lightning coursed around his fingers as his eyes began to glow. "Cool." She responded awkwardly.

JC stopped the effect. "That's the other reason I wanted to see you. If my family saw your statement, you're probably on their radar."

Kayslee nodded. "Okay, I believe you. Still, don't worry. I'm so much in the public eye it would be stupid for them to try anything. And if you're on a date with me, you should be safe as well. So, my offer stands." She sat back and smiled.

JC sighed. "Okay." Diana and Chelsea didn't look happy. "Great." replied Kayslee. "We can go after my next performance in a few days. Don't worry, I'll get the check. It'll look better for the press. I'll have tickets sent to all of you." She stood and smiled. "It'll be great."

…

Judith woke from a hazy sleep. She looked about and saw the room she was in. It was familiar: Her old desk, her PC, pictures of her and her brother, even her bed was familiar. For a moment, she thought she was back at home, when her life was normal. Then she remembered: She was in the new facility. Her parents and the others had insisted she had to be sedated before the move. Most likely to keep her from learning where she was. She recalled JC telling her that all their stuff had been moved out of their old rooms. _I guess this is why_ she thought, looking at her old stuff. It was only slightly comforting. A flatscreen TV and full length mirror were included. A door led to a small bathroom.

She got out of bed. She was dressed in what looked like high-end pajamas made from a thin, soft material that smelled of lavender. A silver tag hung from a necklace around her neck, stamped with some personal information, like her name, blood type, and "Hidden Sun". She remembered from her training that that was her inheritor type. To her horror, the medallion JC had given her was missing. Quickly looking around, she was relieved to find in on her desk. She quickly put it on. She checked out the dressers – also from her old room – and saw the clothes that had been provided. Various shirts, pants, skirts and dresses were available. All were high-end brands, even the undergarments; none of her old clothes remained. She put on a t-shirt and jeans set and checked herself in the mirror.

She looked like she'd always had: Long dark hair just past her shoulders, deep mystical blue eyes like her brother, slender frame, attractive in a tomboyish sort of way. She noticed her hair and skin had been cleaned while she was unconscious. She shuddered.

Was she really doing this? Going along with this peacefully? She should be trying to escape. Yet here she was, staying under the radar, even though she was screaming inside. She sighed. She needed to keep her wits about her; her real trials were beginning now. A chime sounded; Judith looked around and didn't notice anything but the door. "Come in?" she tried. The door slid open and in walked Gail Smith, one of the people Marcus had introduced her to before coming here. She smiled warmly but Judith kept her guard up. She still had no reason to trust these people.

"Welcome Miss Reinhardt." Her voice was very soft spoken. "How do you like your new room?"

"It's great." Judith said, hiding her real feelings.

"We've brought in your personal affects. Everything from your old life should be here, except your smartphone. You understand I'm sure."

Judith wasn't surprised but said nothing.

"I'm here to give you a tour of your new home. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

 _Why am I here? And where is this place?_ Judith held up her tag. "What's this?"

"It's your identification tag. It lists your information, and the keycard to your personal quarters and other facilities."

"Why do I need a keycard? Is security really an issue?"

"It's just a precaution. Shall we begin?"

Gail showed Judith around. The place was well-lit and tiled in white linoleum and large enough to have several areas. Her room was in an area with several other private rooms. "These are for teenagers like you, who value some independence." Gail told her. "There are a few wings of these rooms on each floor."

"Each floor? There are more rooms?"

"Yes. We need to accommodate everyone who comes here." They entered a wing with rooms containing multiple beds. "Smaller children live here, in communal dorm areas." A few hallways further, to another wing. "Adult supervisors like me live in nearby personal rooms. Others live in the other building."

 _Another building?_ "There's more to this place?"

Gail looked at her. "You sound surprised, my dear. This facility was made with virtually everything in mind." They entered a large room with a marble fountain surrounded by plants and flowers under soft lighting. "This is the Arboretum." Connected to it was a room with tables, chairs, vending machines and food bars. "This is the cafeteria." Further along was a room with soft easy chairs and a flat screen TV on the far wall. "This is the common room. Like the dorms there are similar rooms on different floors. There's a pool, training area, and classrooms as well. Your tag will give you access."

Judith took in all the scenery. It certainly was well-appointed. Then she realized what she _didn't_ see: Windows. There was no view to the outside, at least not from here. She figured the rooms were made deeper inside from the outside walls. She kept this realization to herself. "You mentioned the 'other building'. May I see that?" she asked innocently.

Gail smiled at her. "Of course. Usually it's for authorized personnel, but I can show you some of it." They walked down a long hallway. Judith saw there were windows, but they were covered with security shutters. Judith doubted she was authorized to open them. They came to a secured door with a keypad. Gail punched in a code and swiped a card she took out. The door chimed and slide open slowly. Judith could see it was thick and heavy, almost like a vault door. The corridor continued past it and lead to a series of offices and lab areas. 'This part of building is primarily a medical facility. We have everything a full hospital would have: doctor's clinics, dental equipment, therapy services, anything to look after the health of the residents. And like I said, the living quarters of some of the personnel."

Judith saw all the equipment and felt uneasy. She remembered being held at the first facility with Dr. Clay. The equipment here looked more advanced but eerily similar. Her anxiety began to increase. Gail noticed and gently touched her arm. Almost immediately Judith felt herself becoming calm. She looked at Gail. "How did you do that?"

"I'm an inheritor like you." Gail said gently. "A Crimson Lord, to be precise. Helping and inspiring people is my specialty.'

Judith was stunned. An inheritor willingly working for her family? "How did that happen?"

"I've been working for your cousin for years. He's known about me. He hired me because I'm good at my job."

 _So you weren't captured like me_ Judith thought. "Thank you for the tour. I'd like to return to my room now."

Gail smiled and escorted her back. Judith wasn't optimistic about her situation.

…

JC sat down in the living room and rubbed his eyes. All he wanted was to get more info from Miss Simmons, and he got suckered into a public date with her. Under normal circumstances this would a teenager's dream. This was far from normal. Needing a distraction he picked up the book he'd been reading. It read like his favorite fantasy novels. If only they'd _stayed_ fantasy…

"…the inheritors and their parents conjured a massive portal to the Abyss, a dark Nether realm where none are meant to escape. Gathering up the souls of the slain Host, they tossed them in and closed it with a seal of adamant and bronze. With another ritual, the ruins of the Host's capital sank into another rift, fading from the world…"

This led to the part he'd read earlier about the Nephilim rising to power and founding several bloodlines. He read past that part.

"…it is uncertain what became of the Progenitors after the Host were defeated, for they disappeared shortly after their war ended. Their children were left with a world in chaos. Though some attempted to establish leadership and order, they were too dispersed to be effective. Those of their blood migrated into solitary adventurers…"

The stories fizzled after that. Bottom line: No one knew what happened after the conflict. These "Nephilim" were the source of what he was. Himself, his sister, Chelsea and Kayslee it seemed were descended from them. They weren't just any inheritors; they were the original descendants of the Progenitors. How that had happened was beyond him. No wonder his family wanted them so badly. Whatever this project of theirs was it involved inheritors of his level. It was not a comforting thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Jasper entering the room.

"Excuse me, young master. I've had your 'present' checked out."

JC welcomed the distraction. "What did you find?"

"For all intents and purposes, the weapon is clean. Unregistered, no markings, nothing connects it to anything or anyone. It _has_ been used though, for what is anyone's guess." He handed the heavy revolver to JC. "It still causes me concern, but I think you should take it. Whomever sent it may have felt you would need it."

JC took the weapon and looked it over. It _was_ cool to look at, and no doubt would be useful.

"Also," Jasper continued. "You may need this." He took out a strange looking pistol. It was boxy and had four barrel openings in a square. "It's a special taser." Jasper explained. "Instead of using wires the darts have their own capacitors. It's slow to fire, has short range, and only holds four shots, but it should help you out."

JC looked it over. "Jasper, where did you get this?"

Jasper smiled. "Self-defense is everyone's concern."

JC shrugged. He went and stashed both weapons in his backpack. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them.

…

Days later, JC, Diana, and Chelsea stood in the concert hall. While he was looking forward to the show, he was not looking forward to his 'date'. Diana and Chelsea's disapproval aside, he feared it would draw attention to both him and Kayslee. As a precaution he'd worn his backpack to the concert. Security hadn't found anything due to the enchantments. Soon the music started and the show was on.

The music played its usual exuberance. The crowd was wild. As Kayslee hit her refrain, JC felt a surge in the air. A wave of energy washed over the crowd as Kaylsee's voice became louder and stronger. Sparks began to shoot from the onstage equipment. JC's ears started to hurt. He looked around and saw other people reacting as well. When the crescendo hit, a shockwave blew out, knocking the audience down and the hall went dark. People started panicking as security tried to usher them to safety. JC and his group knew what had happened. They need to find Kayslee quickly. Slipping through the chaotic crowd, they found their way backstage. Kayslee's security detail was nowhere to be found. _Must be trying to get the audience out_ he thought. They entered Kayslee's room and found her slumped in a chair, trying to catch her breath.

JC ran to her. "Are you all right?"

Kayslee nodded weakly.

"What was that?" Chelsea asked.

Kayslee regained her composure. "I don't know. All of a sudden I felt this surge of energy. It's never been _that_ powerful before."

"Wait," Diana said. " _That_ powerful? You've done this before.?"

Kayslee sighed. "One of my powers is to enhance or even control emotions. I do it at almost all of my concerts. When I sing, I can feel it flow though me. This time, it was too much. I couldn't stop."

JC recalled some of the victims of the drug his family had put in the water supply. It must have enhanced Kayslee's own abilities. "Let's get out of here." He said. "We'll meet up with your security detail when we exit the building."

Kayslee looked at him quizzically. "Aren't they outside?"

"No. We thought they were helping the concert goers." Chelsea said.

"They brought me here and said they'd be right outside." Kayslee said. A sense of alarm went through the group.

"We need to leave." JC said. The group carefully exited the room and scanned the hall. No security. Then JC saw two men in uniforms walking towards them down the hall. They didn't look happy. JC looked at Kayslee and she shook her head. The group headed the other way down the hall; the two men quickened their pace and reached into their pockets. Chelsea held out her hand and wave of destructive energy enveloped the two attackers. They cried out and collapsed.

"Let's move." JC led them down the hall. Diana took out her phone and dialed. "I can't get a signal." She said with trepidation. "We need to get a car." JC said. "Can anyone drive?" "I can." said Chelsea. "I got my license a while ago. We need to get to the garage." As they neared a corner a man in a black suit turned towards them. "Stop!" he yelled, pulling a gun. JC charged towards him and punched him out before he had it fully out. The four quickly continued. Further down two figures approached them. Both were in familiar black jumpsuits and ski masks, carrying stun batons. JC turned on his sight. Drones. Gathering energy in his hand, he launched a bolt one of them. It staggered and went limp. The other continued uninterrupted. Once within range, JC knocked it to the floor with his forearm before stomping it. Kayslee watched the 'fight' with shock and awe.

"You're _that_ powerful?" she exclaimed.

"Yes." He answered. "And if I'm right, so are you."

Eventually they reached the garage. Numerous cars were parked between them and the main door. No other person could be seen. Off to the side in the distance was the main office, complete with a large window overseeing the area. The group headed for the exit before JC put his arm out stopping them. Something wasn't right. "Get down and hide." He said quietly. Taking cover amongst the vehicles, he slowly led them around the edge of the garage, heading towards the main office. When they got closer, he focused his sight. They weren't alone: Someone was sitting in the office, staring out the large window, rifle at the ready, giving them a full view of the way out. _Bastards_ JC thought. Easing quietly over to the office door, he carefully turned the handle. Idiot hadn't thought to lock it. The other stayed out of sight while he crawled over to where the guy was. The man looked over just in time to see JC raise his hand and send another bolt right into him. Stunned, he was quickly knocked out by punch to the face, courtesy of JC.

JC looked the man over. He was wearing urban fatigues, similar to the mercs he'd seen at the warehouse. The rifle was actually a high-tech tranquilizer rifle. JC took that and several extra darts he found on him, stashing them in his pack. Before leaving, he snapped a picture of the man on his phone. He rejoined the others.

"Okay, I think we're clear. Now we just need a car."

Chelsea went into the office and grabbed a set of keys off the wall. "Probably one of the employee's." she said. "Not that we have a choice." The group found the car they belonged to and took off, Chelsea at the wheel. Diana tried her phone and contacted Alice while Kayslee contacted her mom.

"Kayslee! Why are you calling?" her mom said.

"Something happened at the concert. Where are you?"

"I'm at the house." Her mom replied. "I heard what happened. I was just about to head over."

"No, stay right there. We'll come to you. And mom, be careful."

Diana overheard Kayslee and arranged for Jasper to meet them at Kayslee's house.

…

It was a tense ride to get to Kayslee's home. Everyone kept an eye out but they weren't followed. The group pulled up and noticed that Jasper hadn't arrived yet. They entered the house and saw Kayslee's mom standing in the foyer. A sad look was on her face.

"Mom, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, honey." Several men in black suits came out of the nearby doors, surrounding them with guns drawn. JC knew he couldn't spring into action. There were too many of them.

"Thank you Mrs. Simmons, your help has been appreciated." one of them said, clearly in charge.

"Mom, why?" said Kayslee, tearing up.

"Honey, I'm sorry. These people said they have use for your skills. They're not going to hurt you or your friends."

"Indeed." Said the man. "Each of you has an ability we can put to good use. Except you, of course." He looked right at Diana, as if wondering what to do with her.

"I'll still get to see her, as you promised." Kayslee's moms said.

"Of course." He replied. After a slight moment, "Well, she'll be rather preoccupied for the most part. Her performances will have to be cut short for a while."

"Wait, that wasn't the deal!"

"Calm down, ma'am. You'll be more than well compensated for your daughter. And she'll be more useful with us than doing her so-called music."

Kayslee had heard enough. She felt a surge of power go through her. JC noticed what was happening and hit the floor, pulling Diana and Chelsea with him. Kayslee screamed. With her scream came a loud, powerful sonic wave that ripped through the room, knocking down her mom and the henchmen. The men clutched their ears in pain. JC saw his opening. Jumping to his feet, he charged at the fallen men and roughly kicked them into submission. One of them got to feet before JC got to him. JC silenced him with a lightning bolt. Mrs. Simmons stared at him.

"Yes, I'm like your daughter." He told her. "Now why did you try and sell her?!"

Mrs. Simmons started crying. Kayslee approached her. "Why, mom? Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not!" her mom cried. "I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay more than anything!"

"Then why?"

Mrs. Simmons composed herself. "I've always known you were special. When your gifts came out, I was afraid you would…would decide you didn't need me. Just like your father did."

Kayslee was shocked.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving. You're my entire world. I just didn't want to lose you."

"And you thought selling her to a group of people you don't even know would keep her close?" Diana asked incredulously.

"They approached me several days ago. They said Kayslee had been found to be 'exceptional' to them. They promised to keep us in touch if I let them have her."

"And you believed them?" JC asked angrily. "I can tell you from firsthand experience that they don't care about that. All they care about is themselves."

Mrs. Simmons started crying again. Kayslee knelt down and hugged her mom. "I'd never leave you, mother. I just wanted you to…actually _be_ my mother."

JC, Diana, and Chelsea stepped back and gave them some space. Diana got on her phone and called Jasper. "Call the police, Jasper, there's been a development."

"I've already brought them." He said. Sure enough sirens were immediately heard outside. "I thought you might need them."

…

The men were rounded up and the police took everyone's statements. The story was that the men had tried to kidnap Kayslee for ransom but had been overwhelmed.

"I doubt the truth will come out." JC said to the others. "They'd never believe it."

"Excuse me." said a voice. A man, late thirties, with brown hair and a serious expression was looking at JC. "I'm detective Johnson, special investigations." He showed him his badge. "I'd like to have a word with you."

JC was about to say no but Jasper put a hand on his shoulder, nodding. JC got into the detective's car on the passenger's side.

"Am I in trouble?" JC asked cautiously.

"Well, I _am_ interested as to why the son of a prominent family is no longer seen with them, or at their old school, and hanging out with a family that seems to have no connection to them." Johnson remarked. "And why their main family hasn't said a word as to why that son is missing." He smirked. "Don't you have a sister who's also missing? She hasn't been seen at all."

"What do you want?" JC asked.

"Relax, that's not what I'm here for." Detective Johnson took out a folder and opened it for JC to see. Files regarding the incidents in the last few weeks were inside: The hospital explosion, the contaminated water supply, the missing persons cases, the 'mysterious facility' inside the warehouse. "Seems there's been a lot of activity in the city lately. My instincts tell me this can't be a coincidence. Now, we can't trace anything back to anyone, but they coincide with big money transfers done by Genetech." He paused. "Your family."

"You think I know something about all this?" JC handed the folder back.

"I think that there's a connection between Genetech, all these incidents, and your change of living arrangements. I have a buddy in Interpol who's been looking into them, and he doesn't like what he sees."

JC felt a little hopeful. Maybe he had an ally after all. "How do you think I'm connected?"

"I don't. But I think you don't like it any more than the law does. And I don't think that fire at the warehouse that got our attention was an accident." He lowered his voice. "So if more info should _happen_ to reveal itself, it could help a lot of people. Of course, I can't stick my nose into this too far. Our investigations so far have been getting stonewalled. You understand?"

JC nodded. "I hope more info becomes available." JC exited the vehicle. _I hope this works_.

…

JC, Chelsea, Diana and Kayslee met in the living room after the police left. Kayslee had changed into some casual attire.

"So, how's your mom?" Diana asked.

"She's okay." Kayslee replied. "I know you guys don't think I should trust her, but I really think she meant well. Don't be mad at her."

"I'll try." JC said. "Are you worried they'll come back?"

"No, after what happened they'll have to keep their distance. Can't have a scandal, now, can they?" Kayslee suddenly remembered. "Okay, since you saved me, I'll show you that heirloom I told you about."

"So no date?" Diana and Chelsea asked simultaneously.

"No, after this, I think I'll be cutting back on public appearances. My mom and I need to reconnect." She stood up. "So, shall we?"

Kayslee led the group to a storage room in the back. Several unassuming boxes were strewn about. She went to a box on a table in back and took out a small key. Unlocking the box, she opened it. Inside was a golden tiara, an inch and a half-wide ruby embedded in the front. She showed it to them. "Supposedly, this was worn by an ancestor of mine, as a symbol of her power."

JC stared at the tiara. Somehow, he felt some connection. Reaching out, he carefully took it into his hands and gently placed it on Kayslee's head. A flash went through the three inheritors.

 _He stood with the four others. They looked at each other and smiled. He held out his sword in the middle of their circle, blade facing down. One by one, each of them placed their hands on his. An oath was sworn_ …

They all snapped back to reality. A new connection was now felt between them. Diana looked at them, wondering what just happened.

"Make sure you keep it safe." JC told her. They all stood. Kayslee kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again for saving me."

"Excuse me!" Diana and Chelsea both said, each grabbing on of JC's arms and pulling him close. JC shook his head. _I can't win_.

 **~To be continued**


	14. Chapter 12

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

"Welcome, everyone." Gail Smith said on the large video screen. "Welcome to your new home. Here you will learn more about your true selves and the destiny you were born to fulfill. We understand you may be confused, maybe a little scared. Rest assured, here you are safe and all your questions will be answered. Our staff will ensure your well-being. Once again, welcome."

The next week was full of activity as new people were brought into the facility. Many were young adults, mid to late teens. Some were younger, even prepubescent. There were a few adults among them, but even they were young, early twenties at the oldest. Anyone older was given a staff position if available.

Once inside, the new arrivals were given a detailed orientation regarding the facility, its handlers, and how their new charges were involved. They were then released to settle in to their new living arrangements. It was all handled like a well-oiled machine.

Judith couldn't believe what was happening. How had her family gotten all these people? Most were children; what had happened to their families? She didn't want to think about that. She heard footsteps approach.

"Impressive, isn't it?" It was her father, James. Sarah, her mom, had also approached. "We found so many inheritors. What do you think, honey?"

Judith stared at her parents. "What do I think?! Who are these people? Why are they here?"

"I told you we would be bringing in more people." Her mother answered. "These people have tested positive for the godgenes, the source of inheritor power." She smiled. "They'll be trained in the use of their power and learn their destiny. Just like you've been."

Judith sighed. She had been training, not just in her powers, but also some lessons in 'actual magic' at her mom's insistence. It _was_ pretty cool, she had to admit. But what she _hadn't_ done? She hadn't seen the outside in forever. No trips to the mall, no walks in the park, no contact with anything from her old life. It sucked. Especially since she knew this was what they had planned for JC. He'd go crazy in less than a week. Still, she was confident he'd be safe. She knew him: when he was determined, _nothing_ could stop him. He was like an unstoppable fighting machine that gassed up on grilled cheese, pizza, and cheeseburgers. She smiled inwardly.

"Speaking of which, how are you doing sweetie?" her mom continued.

 _I want my old life back, especially my brother_. "I'm…okay I guess. It just feels a little confining in here."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. We've been thinking about setting up field trips of sorts. We can make the occasional trip for certain groups when we feel they're ready."

 _Oh goodie_ Judith thought sarcastically.

…

JC headed quickly down the street towards the Belmont house. He was running late; he had to make up some school work because of his his "extracurricular activities." He had mixed feelings about his progress. On one hand, he'd stopped a few of his family's operations. On the other, he didn't feel any closer to freeing his sister than he did at the start. He hoped she was okay. He took a detour near the old park when he heard a voice cry out.

"Help! I'm hurt! Someone help!" JC headed towards the sound and saw someone curled up on the ground, apparently in pain. He hurried over. The person was a young man, not much older than himself, curled up with his back to him. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down. Suddenly in a blur of motion the man was gone, and JC felt several burning sensations on his body. He fell to the ground and saw several slashes on his body. The man was standing over him, an angry sneer on his face. A bloody stiletto was in his hand.

"Hard to believe someone like you is causing my employer trouble." He said in clipped, accented English. Definitely a foreigner, Asian maybe, JC couldn't tell. He used his vision on the guy: another inheritor.

"Marcus sent you to kill me, huh?" JC said, trying to get to his feet. The assailant kicked him hard in the ribs, knocking him to his back. "Marcus want you alive, but he's not why I'm here." Another kick flipped JC over as he struggled with his pack. "You cause us problems, I'm here to teach you a lesson." The guy picked JC by his shirt and glared face to face at him. "Maybe I bloody you up a little more before I bring you in."

"Maybe." JC replied with a smirk. He looked down between the two. His attacker followed and saw the heavy, double-barreled revolver in his hand, pressed against his abdomen. _BANG_ came the shot a split second later. The lightning enhanced round exploded against the youth, driving him backward. A second shot drove him onto his back. "But not today."

The would-be assassin clutched his chest, this time in real pain. His powers allowed him to take the shots, but he was still wounded. And the sounds of gunfire would draw attention shortly. Channeling his power, he shot to his feet and took off, leaving his target behind.

is powers allowed hi9m cmn

JC stashed the Purifier away. He wanted to pursue but this was not the time. He was hurt; the guy was powerful enough to cut him, but any internal damage was healing already. Mentally he kicked himself for falling for such an obvious trap. As he got ready to leave, he noticed something on the ground where the guy had landed. It was a card for a place called The Nether Fist. A red skull with spikes on it was on the back. JC kept it for evidence as he continued home.

…

Detective Johnson sat on the Belmont's couch as he took JC's statement. Alice and Diana were with them. JC had shown him the shirt he'd worn when he was attacked. When asked why he wasn't wounded, JC shrugged and said he was lucky. The detective didn't press the issue.

"Did you recognize the man at all?" he asked him.

"No." JC replied. "But he definitely knew me. He all but said he works for my family."

"They sent him to kill you?"

"No, he made it clear he wanted to 'bring me in'. He definitely wanted to hurt me though."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

JC took out the card he'd found. Johnson took it and tensed up. "Do you know what this place is?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Johnson explained. "The Nether Fist is one of those hardcore fetish clubs in the older, run-down part of the city. Cops usually don't patrol down there if they can help it. It's a nasty place. The people who run it don't fool around."

"Who are they?" Alice asked.

"A group called the Pervs. They're pure sleaze. There are rumors of people going in and coming out stripped of everything. If they come out at all."

JC looked at the card. Why was that guy there? It must be connected to what his family was doing. Detective Johnson noticed this.

"Look, JC, I know you want answers, but the Pervs, they're human jackals. They'd rip your head off in a heartbeat."

"You're right. That would be foolish. Almost not worth the risk."

"Exactly." The detective replied. He finished his notes. "If there's nothing else, I'll take this to the department. Good night everyone." As he left the house Alice caught up to him.

"Detective Johnson, I want to thank you for your help. We greatly appreciate everything you've done."

"It's my pleasure ma'am." He replied. He looked back at the house. "About that kid, JC." he asked. "Is he the one?"

"Yes." Alice said. "I didn't know at first, but now I'm sure."

Detective Johnson nodded. "It's hard to imagine his highness has been reborn as a teenager. Are the others reappearing as well?"

"Yes. There's still one more left."

"I'll keep my eyes open. Take care, Ms. Belmont." The detective left.

…

Detective Johnson hadn't exaggerated when he said how run-down the area was. Most of buildings had been abandoned long ago, there were few if any cars around, and the streetlights were few, and they flickered intermittently. The club itself was nestled at the corner of a side street. The entrance was at the far end away from the corner with a low wall going around the perimeter. JC hid at the corner of the building across the street, right were the street turned towards the entrance. He'd suited up and brought his pack with him. Peeking around the corner he saw three people at the entrance. A large man in a black hood mask dressed in what could be described as a series of leather straps around his chest and tight leather pants, acting as the guard for the door. The other two, a man and a woman, were talking with him. The other man was similarly dressed while the woman wore even less: leather straps that just barely covered her and left little to the imagination. After a moment the guard let them in, speaking into a handheld radio as they passed. A frontal assault was out of the question, he could sound an alarm. When the guard looked the other way for a moment, JC ran over and scaled the wall, dropping into a small courtyard. On the wall across from him was a large window several feet up leading into the club, severely cracked. It was simple enough to break the glass with his elbow and crawl in.

He landed in the men's restroom, next to a partition to the urinal. The place reeked and the floor was slightly sticky. _What's with dive clubs and the lack of cleanliness_ he thought. Creeping over to the door, he cracked it and peaked out. A hallway went to the left. Barred windows on the right looked into the main area. JC crept out and stuck to the shadows along the left. The main area had tables, booths, and a stage with a door at the back. The woman he'd seen earlier was 'dancing' on it, if flailing ones arms while gyrating their hips counted as dancing. Heavy techno music blared from the speakers. _At least they won't hear me over the music_.

As he neared the end of the hallway and peered over into the main room, He saw the others in the room. Three people were there total: two guards and the bartender. Each was tall, at least six feet, and built like linebackers. The guards wore ripped, ratty t-shirts, pants, and full hood masks that covered their faces. The bartender was dressed more normally, flannel vest over a t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap. All three watched the dancer. As JC watched the bartender turned and stood on a floor panel behind the bar, opening a door behind the dancer. She turned, blew a kiss to her 'audience', and casually walked out. The door closed behind her as the music stopped. _They must be closing down for the night_. The two guards walked off to patrol the rest of the club. All that was left in the room were JC and the bartender, unaware of his presence.

JC knew he had to go deeper into the club. Most likely the door the dancer went through led there. He needed to hit the panel behind the bar. The bartender could help with that. Quickly crossing the hall, JC tapped on the wall next to the door. The bartender looked over and, seeing nothing, headed over to investigate. JC couldn't risk getting into a drawn-out fight, so as the guy approached, he pulled out his stun baton and zapped him. The guy spasmed and fell to his knees. A blow to head knocked him out. JC picked the guy up. Even with his strength, the guy was heavy. And his odor! Did these guys never bathe? Carefully, he carried him over to the door panel and lay him down on it. He hurried through the door before anyone came in and saw him. He found himself in a short hallway leading –

 _The black tendrils encircled him, latching onto his limbs and pulling him down. He tried to yell in defiance but they covered his mouth too. Behind him stood a figure –_

JC came back to reality. It was that vision again. What could it mean? It didn't matter now, he had a job to do.

At the end of a hall was a small reception area, leading to an even larger room set up like a regular dance club. JC peeked in from behind the entrance. An open dance floor spanned the area, with stairs leading to a second floor. Tables and chairs lined the walkways around both levels. At the other end was another door with two guards, also dressed in leather straps. Above the door read "The Pit". The door opened and a woman dressed in a lab coat came out and talked both of them. After a moment she and one of them entered the door. The remaining guard started patrolling the area.

JC didn't like it, but "The Pit" looked likely to lead to something. He scanned the area with his vision and saw no one else in the club area, just the lone guard. Obviously they didn't plan on anyone else being here. He had to take out the guard first. From his pack, he got out the tranquilizer rifle he stole from the soldier several days ago. Inching into the room, he lined up a shot at the guard's neck. He hoped the practice he'd had with Jasper would pay off. When the guard paused on his patrol, JC pulled the trigger. Seconds later, the guard wobbled and sank to the floor. JC quickly moved over and checked; he was out cold. Now for the door. Stashing the rifle, he thought of a plan. He could bluff his way inside. As he was wearing a mask, he could probably pass as a new guard or even a patron. It was worth a shot. He went up to the door and lightly knocked. A slide panel opened up and the guard inside looked him over.

"Hey, it's my shift now. I need to see the doc."

The guard glared at him. "I don't know your face and only faces I know get in. Piss off." He closed the panel.

 _Only faces he knows huh_. Time for plan B. He retrieved the unconscious guard and dragged him over to the door. Propping him up close to the panel, he held him up from behind, gripped the man at his neck. Ducking below the panel, he knocked again. The guard checked out his friend.

"Joey-boy! Come on in! Jeeze you look like shit." JC nodded the man's head. The panel closed and the lock opened. Laying the man down, JC carefully looked in. The other guard was heading away down a set of stairs. Wielding his baton, he zapped him from behind and grabbed his body as he fell. Closing the door, he braced the unconscious guard against it, hoping to keep anyone from following him.

"The Pit" was aptly named. It was darker and creepier than the rest of the club, if that was even possible. A dark stone hallway led off to the right passed a series of three doors. Dim overhead lights flickered intermittently. Creepy music came from an unseen broadcast system. As JC slowly went down the hall he heard a terrified scream from the closest room, followed by a buzzing sound. Moving quickly, he came to the first door but saw no handle. A button with a light was on the side. He pressed it and the door slid open inside was like a horror movie: One of the guards was standing over a helpless man in his underwear strapped to a table. A handheld electric saw was in the guard's hands as he approached his victim menacingly. Thinking quickly, JC looked around and saw a small tray table next to the door. He picked it up and threw it at the guard. The man staggered slightly and turned to see JC standing there.

"Pfftth! Come and get me, weirdo!" JC turned and ran as the guard growled and gave chase. He was fast for his size; he'd almost caught up to JC as he ran back towards the stairs. Turning quickly, the man was almost upon him, blazing saw in his hands. JC ducked the saw and flipped the guy over his shoulder. He hit the ground as the saw went flying. JC jumped the guard as he turned over and connected two augmented punches right on the guy's face. The man was dazed but not out. Jumping off, JC pulled out the baton and finished him off. The man went limp. He headed back into the room where the man was still struggling to get loose. The man watched in panic as JC took out his knife and cut his restraints. Jumping off the table he scrambled out of the room and up the stairs. JC hoped he would be alright.

JC checked out the rest of the room. Aside from the restraint table and tray table, the main décor was the mirror that dominated the upper half of the back wall. This puzzled JC. He checked out the other rooms. The second room also had a mirror – along with what looked like a (well-used and filthy) dentist's chair. JC shuddered. The final one had a table like the first. JC entered to check it out – and was surprised when the mirror shattered revealing another guard in an adjacent room.

"Looks like we got some fresh meat here!" he said as he started to climb over the wall towards JC. Wasting no time, JC ran up and sucker punched the guy in the face in mid-climb. The guard stumbled back and hit the floor before tasting JC's stun baton. The guards were big and scary, but not the brightest bulbs in the set. JC picked himself up and surveyed the room. It was as wide as the one across the mirror and connected to two similar rooms behind the other mirrors. Cameras on tripods faced into each room. _Snuff videos_ JC thought with disgust. _How could my family be involved in this?_ A horrifying thought crossed his mind: What if Judith was held here at some point? No, he thought. His family was screwed up but they wouldn't go that far. He hoped.

After moving the unconscious guards into the filming areas and shutting the doors, JC left the filming area and saw the hallway turned to the right in a U-turn to another hallway. The stone here looked lighter, probably carved out more recently than the previous one. A heavy security door sat at the outside curve between the two. It was locked with a keypad. The newer hall had similar doors on the left side. He cringed at the thought of more snuff film set ups. These rooms, however, were different. They were like small college rooms with single beds and end tables. They also dirty and dimly lit. Inspecting closer made JC shudder: There were manacle sets at the foot and head of each bed, well worn by the looks of them. People were help here like prisoners. Meaning it was a good guess as to why the room smelled bad. Prostitution, snuff films – what else was his family involved in? He wanted to throw up but knew it would only make the room worse. A loud click and sliding sound snapped him back to reality. Looking out from the room, he saw the scientist woman exit the secured door and head up the other hallway. The door remained open. This was his chance. Making sure the woman was out of sight, JC quickly darted inside and hit the door switch inside. A short hall led to another door to a new area.

JC looked around in shock. This area was completely different than the other areas. It was almost like a hospital area. Clean tiled floor, bright lighting, even the odor form outside was gone. Off to the side was a small cubicle with a set of shower heads. No doubt to decontaminate anyone coming in. Opposite the entrance was an elevator with a card reader next to it. Two more doors, to the left and right, led out of the room. The right one was labeled "Surgery". That didn't look good. A quick peak through the door showed a series of medical equipment and several surgical tables. No one was in there. The other door said "ICU", Intensive Care Unit. Also not very good. Several beds with medical monitors lined the walls, along with a few wheeled gurneys. In one of the beds was a person, unmoving. JC raced over and checked them out. She was a young woman, maybe early twenties. She looked foreign but JC couldn't be sure. Her monitor looked normal, though he was no expert. He looked at a small table next to her bed and saw a set of vials in a rack. They had the same labels as the drug used in the warehouse.

"Who are you?" said an angry voice. JC whirled and saw the scientist from earlier. She didn't look happy.

"Hi." JC said quickly. "I'm new here. I was supposed to check in."

The scientist looked him over. "I don't think so, mister." She tapped on the door to the room. Three guards from the club walked in, followed by a man in military fatigues. _Another Merc_ JC thought. "Gentlemen," the woman continued, "show him what happens to interlopers."

"Oh, yeah," one of them said. "Let's jack this guy up!"

"Make him hurt _bad_!"

"Here, piggy piggy!"

JC clenched his fist. The three guards advanced while the merc kept his distance. It was time for action. Gathering power, he threw a charged up bolt at the first guard. As he convulsed and fell, JC grabbed a nearby metal tray and whipped it at the second. The man flinched, giving JC the opening to run up and deliver an enhanced heel kick to his diaphragm. JC used his momentum to land on the guy and punch him in the face, knocking him out. The third roughly grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall, griping his neck with both hands. JC knew he had to get free quickly. Grabbing the hands, he braced himself against the wall, brought up both his feet, and delivered a double kick to the man's chest. The man let go as he stumbled back. A follow-up right cross put him down completely. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the merc trying to pull something out. He grabbed a nearby gurney and shoved it towards him, catching him in the midsection. The merc doubled over as JC ran up, jumped on the gurney, and kicked him squarely in the face. The scientist, seeing this, made a run for the door. JC caught up to her, grabbed her, and shoved her against the wall.

"This interloper has some questions. Who is that?" He indicated the unconscious woman.

"One of my patients." She answered in a panic. "We got her from outside the country."

"Why? What's she here for?"

"I'm supposed to examine her and determine her overall condition. She's an inheritor like you."

 _I should have known._ "Where did you get her?"

"I don't know. I think she came from Eastern Europe."

 _Human trafficking._ "What's the surgery part for?"

"We repair damage and take samples. I haven't been told why yet."

 _So she's in the dark. Doesn't make her less guilty_. JC pulled out a picture of Judith. "Have you seen this girl here. Answer me!"

"Not here, but I know of her. She one of the inheritors at the main facility."

"Where's that?"

The woman frantically shook her head. "I don't know. I've never been there."

JC smacked the wall next to her. "Tell me the truth! Where is she!"

"I don't know!" the woman said, tearing up. "I swear I don't know!"

A dead end. Time to switch gears. "That drug over there," he indicated the table. "Where did you get that?"

"The vector? It enhances inheritor abilities. It's made at one of our labs."

"Where?"

She shook her head. "No…I can't. That's classified—"

JC lifted her up off her feet, glaring at her. "You should be more scared of what _I'll_ do to you than your boss."

"It's at – the abandoned club downtown, The Interzone. We run a lab from inside there. But you'll never make it."

That was all he needed. JC took out his baton and shocked her into unconsciousness. Searching her, he found a keycard. Time to leave.

…

Hasan Pagan stood uncomfortably in the office. His wounds had healed considerably but he was still sore. He'd underestimated that punk, JC. Marcus and William sat behind their desks. They didn't look happy with him.

"Explain to us again," William said. "Why did you attack JC?"

Hasan was indignant. "I told you – he's caused all kinds of problems with this project. He needs to be taught a lesson. I was attempting to bring him in."

"That wasn't your concern." Marcus replied. "And even if it was, we want him alive and in one piece."

"Besides, you failed miserably." continued William. "I don't know the last time someone beat you so handily. And now JC will be on his guard. He'll never fully trust us now."

"So consider this an order." Marcus picked up. "You are not to engage anyone without our say so. Is that clear?"

Hasan sighed in defeat. "Yes sir."

"Very well. That will be all." William dismissed the young assassin. After he left Marcus addressed his father. "We'll have to keep him on a short leash."

"You're right, son. We can't afford a backlash right now."

Someone knocked on the door. Dr. Alan Howards entered with some reports. "Sirs, I have some news you need to hear." He read his notes. "Our facility at the Nether Fist was compromised earlier tonight. It seems someone snuck in and disrupted operations, drawing attention from the local police. A raid was conducted less than an hour ago."

Marcus and William were stunned. "Who did this?" Marcus asked.

Alan looked at his report. "According to the arrested guards, quote 'an *expletive* punk in a *expletive* mask who fought like an *expletive* love child between a *expletive* ninja and *expletive* Matrix freak.' It's worth noting that many of them were using mild narcotics at the time."

Marcus rubbed his temples. This night kept getting worse. "What losses did we take?"

"It looks total, sir." Alan said. "With the police attention we have to burn our connections to that place." _Can't say I'm disappointed to do so_ he thought.

William leaned back in his chair. "That saves us the trouble. I never trusted those sleazebags to begin with. Why were we doing business with them again?"

"Because their building and location was the best place to keep things off the radar." Marcus replied. "Still, you're right. They're effective but ruthless and belligerent. Traits better suited for attack dogs than business partners."

William nodded. After dismissing Alan he addressed his son. "About this attack. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Marcus nodded. "That we both know who's responsible for it? It's a scary thought."

 **~To be continued**


	15. Chapter 13

Dark Inheritance

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

The building that once housed the Interzone sat silently at its corner downtown location. Years ago it'd been a popular nightclub for the teenage crowd, with techno dance parties and dazzling light shows. Now, it was just another dead structure surrounded by flickering street lights. At this hour the streets around it were as dead as the building. This suited JC just fine.

A quick survey showed most of the old entrances were boarded up and sealed. If the scientist had been telling the truth, there must be some way inside. He circled around towards an alley when his phone rang. Moving quickly to the shadows and making sure no one was nearby he checked it. It was Chelsea.

"Chelsea? What is it?" he answered tersely. Her timing was terrible.

"I hear you've been busy. Having fun without the rest of us?"

"I'm in the middle of something important. I can't talk right now."

"Important like dealing with the people harassing us? And you didn't think to invite me or Kayslee?"

"It's too dangerous. I can't get you involved."

"Too late." came a voice from around the corner. Chelsea put her phone away as she approached him. Kayslee followed behind her.

"What are you doing? I told you this is dangerous!"

"We can't sit by and do nothing." Kayslee argued. "We're in this together. Besides, all of us kind of owe you."

"And we can't let you have all the fun." Chelsea quipped.

"This isn't fun. It's dangerous. Especially with you here. Several people trying to sneak in are too noticeable."

"We can take care of ourselves. Now let's go." Chelsea said, heading passed JC to a nearby dumpster. A vent grate was above it, just within reach. JC sighed as the girls climbed up and entered the abandoned building. He followed just behind them.

…

The shaft led them to the reception area, where guests checked in and paid the entrance fee. The group was behind the front desk, encased in shatter proof glass. As they filtered into the main entrance area, JC addressed the others.

"Look, it's touching that you want to help, but seriously, what do you think is going to happen?"

Kayslee stepped forward. "I think we're going to sneak in and find out what's been going on."

"And what if we're caught? What if we have to fight our way out?"

The others looked at each other. Chelsea took out a pair of nasty-looking daggers and wielded them dual-style. Kayslee had a multi-section staff that locked into place and was weighted at one end. Chelsea took out a small ear bud and handed it to JC. JC was silent for a moment before putting it in.

"JC, can you read me?" came Diana's voice.

 _Figures_. "Diana, what's going on?"

"Like they said, we're helping you. I'll provide backup as usual."

JC looked at the weapons the others were carrying. "Where did you get those?"

"You don't think we were just sitting by while you fought the good fight." Kayslee said. "I used to practice with this kind of weapon when I was younger. Before the singing of course."

"Same here." said Chelsea. "And I can pick any lock or pocket if you need it, in case you were wondering."

"That doesn't answer my question." JC continued. "Where did you get those?"

"Jasper." Diana answered. "When I told them what you'd been up to they wanted to help. Jasper insisted they come prepared."

 _That sly old man_ JC thought. "And what about your faces? Even if nothing happens, you could end up on the news." The girls each pulled out a mask similar to JC's. They were full face hockey goalie masks, each a different color: Red for Kayslee, black for Chelsea. The girls were serious about helping. He didn't like it, but there was no point arguing. They were all in too deep now. "Okay. But be ready for anything."

The main area of the club was an open dance floor. Off to the side were the remains of the drink bar, the fountain machine long since removed. Sets of stairs led up to additional dance floors and some sitting areas. Overhead lights with broken or missing bulbs looked down from the rafters. Every surface was darkened and worn from disuse. Overall, it was a depressing scene.

"Are you sure this place is in use?" Chelsea asked. "It looks completely dead and abandoned."

"No." Kayslee replied, looking at the floor. "This place had been closed for years, but the dust is too light. People have been through here."

Diana chimed in over the earpieces. "According to records, there was an elevator that led to a more private part of the club. Used for private parties and conventions usually."

"The warehouse had something like that." JC said. "Odds are it leads to their actual facility. If there's one thing these guys are good at it's being consistent."

The elevator was passed the dance floor, down a hall with a reception desk. True to their suspicions, it was in working order. A card reader was next to the door. JC took out the keycard he took from the scientist at the other club and swiped it. Access granted.

"The warehouse I checked out was being cleared," JC stated. "If they're doing the same here this might be easy…"

"What if it isn't?" Kayslee asked.

"Then this could get ugly." JC replied. The rest of the trip down was silent.

…

The elevator opened into a small, dark corridor that led to another wide open area beyond. "Diana," JC said, "can you get any info about this level?"

"I have them, but odds are they are out of date." Diana replied. "If they overhauled this place, it wouldn't be in the public records. Who knows what they've done down there."

"That's a comforting thought." said Chelsea. The three continued forward into the large room. JC scanned the area with his sight – and was started when the lights came on.

"Welcome, young ones!" said an enthusiastic voice from an overhead speaker. "So nice of you to join our little test run. You're right on time."

The three looked around and saw an overhead observation area, walled in with large windows, overlooking the area they stood. Inside, a middle-aged man in a lab coat, with unkempt hair and a gloating expression, looked down upon them. Another merc and a few other people in lab coats were with him.

"Is that your cousin?" Kayslee said to JC.

"Nah, he's too ugly, even for Marcus." JC replied.

The scientist chuckled. "No love lost there, eh, JC? Thank you for bringing your fellow Nephilim along with you. This should provide valuable data." JC shot an 'I told you so' glare at the others. The man continued. "I am Dr. Kurtz, and it's an honor to meet you all in person."

"Pardon us if we're not impressed." Chelsea retorted.

"Oh, but you will be." Dr. Kurtz said. "After you see what's in store for you." His assistants worked some controls in the area they stood in. "This facility is used to gather and contain various lifeforms from beyond this world. You yourselves should be familiar with them." Part of the floor opened up and a transparent enclosure rose up, containing – what they others could tell – several small, humanoid beings, black as night, with glowing yellow eyes that regarded them balefully. "These specimens are of the lowest kind, called Imps." The doctor continued. "They shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you. Begin." The cage opened and the creatures came at them. The others saw that the imps' fingers ended in sharp claws. JC drew forth his sword and slashed at the first one. It clumsily tried to dodge but was cut in half for its efforts. Chelsea's knives pulsed with energy and spun about, slicing one with each slash. Kayslee's staff knocked her foes to the ground before the finishing blow. Shortly, all the imps were dead. Their bodies seemed to evaporate away into nothing.

"As you can see, they do not present much of a threat to a prepared group." Dr. Kurtz explained. "And as they are not native to this plane, their essence returns once the body is slain. This makes autopsies difficult, but not impossible." The other scientists worked the controls again. "This next type should provide more of a challenge." Another glass case appeared, this time with six blackened wolf-like creatures with menacing yellow eyes inside. "We call these Lupus, for obvious reasons." The creatures were released and lunged at the three teens. Wasting no time, they sprang into action. JC launched a bolt at one before cutting down another with his sword. Chelsea shot a wave of destructive energy at two before slicing through them. Kayslee smashed two on their heads with her staff. Each slain creature vanished as the imps had.

"Splendid!" Kurtz said with excitement. "You're doing very well. The godgenes were not wasted on you." More controls were used. "This one should really challenge you." The case being raised contained and large, black lion, about the size of a minivan. The three teens stood at the ready, wondering how they were going to take it down. The case was opened and the creature sprang at them. JC dodged its claws and slashed at its side. The creature growled but prepared another pounce. Kayslee and Chelsea attacked its flank. They managed to wound it further but it didn't stop. The two barely managed to dodge the beast's swipes. JC leapt at it, sword at the ready. His sword bit into the creature's side – it countered with a painful slash to JC's side. JC jumped back as the claws cut into him. Kayslee and Chelsea cried out at the sight.

"Tsk tsk, JC. Don't be cocky with this one." Dr. Kurtz chided with a smirk. The three took positions around the creature. Looking at each other, they nodded in unison. As one, they launched their attacks: Kayslee with her sonic scream, Chelsea with her entropy wave, JC with his lightning. All three hit the beast at once; it roared in anger before disappearing.

"Excellent!" Dr. Kurtz said. "The three of you definitely live up to your ancestors. I doubt they could have done better themselves." The three teens had flashes of memories: Standing together with the others, fighting similar creatures. This was nothing new to them. Suddenly a cage rose up from the floor, trapping JC and Kayslee. Chelsea was further out and managed to get clear.

"You've done well, but let's see if you can face off against one of your own." Dr. Kurtz sneered as part of the floor inside the cage opened and another being was raised. This wasn't another beast: it was human. Young, male, dark-skinned, with black, messy dreadlocks falling down his shoulders, dressed in surgical scrubs. He turned and looked at his cellmates with green, slited eyes. His nails were long and sharp like claws. Another inheritor, a Wild Blood. He looked familiar somehow…

"This young lad was acquired overseas. He's been thoroughly tested and examined and his abilities are quite remarkable. Can you bring yourself to fight a fellow Titan? We shall see."

The youth regarded JC and Kayslee curiously. JC stood between him and Kayslee. Whoever he was he looked dangerous, almost feral. "Look, we're not your enemies." He tried, hoping to buy some time for Chelsea to get away. She was looking for a way to open the cage. A few consoles we against the wall but she didn't recognize any of them.

"I'm trying to access the system from here." said Diana's voice. "I'll see what I can do." The youth crouched down and glared at JC. JC thought he saw him relax – then he pounced and pinned him to the floor. JC struggled to keep his claws away from him.

"Chelsea, do something!" Kayslee called out. "Get this thing open!"

"I don't know how!" Chelsea called back.

"You can open it from the console on the left." The feral youth looked over at her. His voice was accented English.

Everyone was stunned, including Dr. Kurtz. "WB-103 can speak? How did he keep that hidden?" he said. Chelsea used the console the boy had indicated and the cage lowered. He helped JC to his feet, his nails and eyes reverted to normal. "I apologize, my friend." He said. "But I had to fool them until it was time. We need to get out of here."

"I don't think so." Dr. Kurtz said, his expression more serious now. "None of you are leaving. Valuable specimens like yourselves shouldn't be running rampant." JC launched a bolt at the observation window. It exploded harmlessly against it. "Nice try, young man. But this glass is not only bullet proof, it's shielded against your abilities. You can't break it." The teens looked at each other in understanding. Again, as one, the main three launched their attacks. Not at the glass; they hit the frame holding it in place. The metal frame came loose and the glass crashed to the floor. "You were saying?" Chelsea said with a smirk. Kurtz and the others quickly rushed out the doors leading into the observations deck. They looked at their new companion.

"So, who are you?" Kayslee asked.

"Intros will have to wait." The boy said. "We need to escape."

"No." JC said. "We came here to stop them from making the vector. We can't leave until we do." 

"If you can get to a terminal, I can find where it is." Diana said over their earpieces. JC looked up at the deck the scientists had been. "We need to get up there."

"I'll help." The boy said. He boosted JC up to the deck, which was only ten feet off the floor. After helping the others JC pulled him up. JC went to the consoles and looked for a port. Finding one, he plugged in the device Diana had given him. After a moment Diana responded. "I'm in. The area is a few corridors down from your location."

…

"My name is Andre Hypolite." The young man said as they went down the corridors. "I'm originally from Haiti. I was brought here months ago by these people."

"What did they do to you?" asked JC, wary of the answer.

"Things not worth repeating." he answered bitterly. "It was fortunate that we finally met. But that will have to wait." The four emerged into another observation deck, overlooking a large room with a complex-looking machine. The deck wrapped around to the right and along the back wall – where the merc was pointing an automatic firearm at them.

"Take cover!" JC shouted. Chelsea brought her solid black wall up just as a barrage came at them. "We need to get down there to that machine." Kayslee said.

"How?" Chelsea said. "He's got us pinned. If we leave cover he'll nail us." She thought for a moment. "We can split up and distract him while some of us go for the machine…"

"No good." JC replied. "He's a well-trained soldier. He'll pick off whoever goes for the machine. Probably has grenades, too. We need to take him down before we hit the machine." He thought for a moment. "I think I got something. Wish me luck." He bolted out from the wall, speeding along the deck, focusing on creating the mist he made back at the warehouse. He felt the familiar surge of power and chill, but no mist formed. He kept going, hoping either it would form or the merc's reactions were slow. No such luck. The merc followed his movements and fired, spraying lead right into JC –

 _CRACK-CRACK-CRACK_

Loud smashing noises followed the impact but JC felt no pain. His run went uninterrupted as he rounded the corner and raced right at the soldier. The man's clip went empty and he quickly tried to reload. He finished just in time to see JC's fist smash him in the face before everything went black. The others joined JC after the guy was down.

"JC, how did you do that?" Chelsea asked.

"Do what?" he said. He looked down at himself and saw what she meant: A thin, shiny layer of ice had formed on his body, moving perfectly with him like a second skin. Small cracks indicated where the soldier's bullets had hit. "I was trying to create a mist cloud. I guess I got something else." He said sheepishly. The ice disintegrated and JC doubled over, feeling woozy. "Are you okay?" Kayslee asked worriedly. "I feel wiped all of a sudden. That trick took a lot out of me." He tried to straighten up but couldn't. An idea occurred to him. He reached into his pack and pulled out one of the blue vials he took from the warehouse a while back. "Spirit Remedy" he read on the side. Opening the vial he carefully drank the blue liquid. It was a little tart, like an energy drink. A surge went through him and his strength returned.

"What was that?" Kayslee asked. JC told her about the warehouse raid.

"Guess that came in handy." Chelsea said.

"Guys, get to destroying that machine." Diana said impatiently. The four of them dropped down and started taking pictures with their phones. Uploading them to Diana, they awaited a response. The whole thing looked like a series of pumps, mechanical processors, and injectors that combined various compounds together. "Okay, see that large white mechanism connecting the pump and processor? You need to disable it to stop the machine."

"This one?" JC walked over to the device. It was about three feet wide and tall, with various chemicals being pumped through. "Yes, I would try removing the connectors carefully and unhooking it from the rest of the machine." JC looked it over. "Or…" he said. He raised his foot and kicked the mechanism over and over again. After several kicks the device cracked and buckled, breaking loose as fluid leaked onto the floor. The rest of the machine sputtered to a stop.

"JC!" Kayslee shouted. "What was that for?"

"They've been using my blood to further their plans." JC responded. "Not anymore." Kayslee and the others were shocked but nodded in understanding. "Now we can leave." JC said.

"Wait." Diana said. "I'm seeing more diagrams on the server. This place goes down further." A moment went by. "It looks like right into the underground waterways."

"What's down there?" Chelsea asked.

"I can't tell. It's blocked even from the server."

The group looked at Andre and asked him. "I do not know either. I was never taken beyond my cell."

"If it's worth hiding, it's important." JC said.

…

The tunnels were dimly lit and surprisingly empty. The four had presumed there would be security trying to stop them. The only other movement was the water rushing through the canal next to them. The tension was high; they were nervous about what they might find at the end. Eventually they came to a larger section. What they saw was shocking.

Large tubes lined the walls on both sides. Inside some was a humanoid figure, which JC recognized as the drones he'd been fighting. Machines pumped fluid into the tubes the drones were suspended in.

"Impressive, isn't it?" said a voice. Dr. Kurtz stood at the end of the room, looking as smug as ever. "Thanks to the formula, we can produce several drone units in a day. Which is good, considering how rough you've been with them."

"What formula?" JC asked.

"Really? You haven't figured it out? It's the vector we synthesized from you and your sister. You've been fighting beings with your own DNA."

JC was sickened yet again. As if he wasn't already disgusted with his family's practices. "This ends now, Kurtz. You and your plans are finished."

Kurtz just smiled and pushed some buttons on a console. A set of sliding doors against the wall slid open and several figures walked out. They were like the drones they'd seen, but considerably different. Seven feet tall, muscular, wearing dark body suits, backpacks, gas mask helmets, and blades protruded from bracers on their forearms. Six emerged and moved towards the four teens.

"These are the newest models we've been developing. They are stronger, tougher, and far more capable than the smaller ones. This will be a good test run for them." The drones split up and took on different teens. JC and Andre faced off against two each. Kayslee and Chelsea each faced one. "Let's not keep them waiting."

JC sprang forward and slashed at his opponents with his sword. The blade cut deep across their chests but they didn't slow. He dodged each of their blades before kicking one of them square in the knee joint. The drone fell to one knee before getting decapitated. His partner came in with another slash, locking his weapon with JC's. JC got one hand free and zapped the drone, driving it back. Standing on the thing, he drove his sword downward, impaling it through the chest. It stopped moving.

Chelsea burst into a flurry of movement, her blades flashing with raw power. In a span of two seconds several lacerations appeared on her opponent. It fell to its knees before being impaled in the back.

Andre's opponents raised their blades and came straight at him. Andre concentrated, took a deep breath and breathed a gout of fire, engulfing both drones. The two victims thrashed and collapsed in a burnt, acrid heap.

Kayslee had the toughest time, as most of her powers weren't geared towards fighting. She parried several attacks from her foe before smashing her staff into its midsection. The drone staggered but stood its ground. She let out a sonic scream which shattered parts of its helmet. A final blow to its head dropped it with a wet cracking sound.

The four teens looked at their fallen opponents, a sense of pride filling them all. "Guess they weren't up to snuff, hey Kurtz?" Chelsea said – and saw the good doctor had aimed a pistol at them.

"Indeed." He answered bitterly. "You kids are almost more trouble than you're worth. Lucky for you, my employers still want you. Our operations here may be compromised, but bringing the four of you in should make them overlook this little -" A snap of fingers and a lightning bolt from above silenced him.

"If you're going to shoot, shoot. Don't talk." JC said matter-of-factly.

A chiming sound got their attention. JC saw a small console with a flashing light next to a two-by-two foot platform. He pressed a button on the console and a holographic figure appeared on the platform: Tall, female, with long, dark curly hair, dressed like the mercenaries he'd faced before.

"You kids certainly know how to fight, don't you?" she said with a smirk.

"You're the lady from the warehouse – the one who sicced 'Bruno' on me."

"A task which he failed miserably. We didn't know who you were at the time."

"So you're the leader of these mercs then." Kayslee said. "Like the one that tried to ambush me."

"Another failure, thanks to your friend here." The woman said. "You're making it hard for us to conduct business. Not a smart move on your part."

"You almost sound worried." Chelsea said. "You know we've got your number."

"You have _nothing_ young lady." The woman said coldly. "Next time you won't face off against one of my grunts. The one you just took down was supposed to guard this place but still wasn't up to the task."

"You're saying your own men aren't good enough?" JC said smugly.

"The human ones aren't. Next time you'll face someone of your own abilities." The image disappeared.

The four teens scoured the lab. JC took the pistol Kurtz had tried to use, a Beretta 9mm. Chelsea plugged a jack into one of the terminals so Diana could hack it remotely.

"You guys fight well." Andre said. "It's like old times, isn't it?"

JC and the others looked at him quizzically. Then they each had another vision: Standing together, fighting strange creatures as a group. They now knew why they recognized Andre. The youth smiled at them. "It has been a while, has it not?"

"Yes, far too long." JC said. "But we need to leave soon." The computer jack chimed. "Like now."

"What about him?" Kayslee said, indicating the unconscious Kurtz.

"Either he spills the beans to the cops or gets punished by his employers." JC said. "Either way, I don't think he'll be a problem anymore. Let's go."

…

Judith was awoken with a start by a beeping noise. It was her computer terminal. She got up and turned on the monitor. A small window indicated an incoming call.

"Judith, are you there?" It was Alan Howards, one of the scientists at the facility. He looked worried.

"Yes." She answered warily. "What is it?"

"I need to see you. I've unlocked the doors to the other building. Get here as quickly and quietly as you can."

Judith made her way through the halls. It was very late so nobody was around. She knew a few security members would be around but she knew how to avoid them. The other "candidates" were all asleep; Judith couldn't believe they all seemed okay with their new situation. She got to the door at the annex; it slid open without her assistance. Alan's work station wasn't too far. He greeted her as she entered.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you should see this." He said. He opened a file on his terminal and showed her several images. Each one had a masked figure in conflict with different people: A tough-looking soldier, some figures in black jumpsuits, even some creepy, black-color creatures. The last few had others fight alongside him, also in masks.

"Why are you showing me this? Who are these people?"

Alan pressed a few more keys and individual pictures came up: Her brother, JC, Kayslee Simmons, the popular media star, a young goth-looking girl, and a dark-skinned young man. As she looked them over, her mind was overwhelmed by other images: Standing with four others, fighting strange creatures with them. The same people she saw in the pictures.

"You brother's been busy, striking at some of our facilities. He's even recruited others like him." He paused. "You recognize them, don't you?"

Judith wasn't entirely sure she could trust Alan, but she nodded.

"I think your old comrades might be the key to helping you."

 **~To be continued**


	16. Chapter 14

Dark Inheritance

Chapter 14

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

 _JC stood upon the cliff side overlook. Dressed in ceremonial robes, his face painted with blue streaks. Alongside him stood his four companions._

 _Kayslee, face painted with red streaks._

 _Chelsea, with black markings upon her face._

 _Andre, face covered with wild green markings._

 _Finally, Judith, yellow sunbursts adorning her face._

 _The five looked down at the gathered masses. The crowd raised their hands and chanted their names in celebration. Smiling, the five Nephilim joined hands and raised their arms in triumph…_

…

JC woke with a start. He checked his clock; seven in the morning. Groaning, he pried himself out of bed. It had barely been a few hours since he and the others had gotten back from the Interzone. As usual, they'd anonymously contacted the police after leaving. Dr. Kurtz had a lot of explaining to do.

He dressed in a t-shirt, sweats, and flip-flops before heading out into the back yard garden. Sitting in the middle was Andre, the youth they had helped free from the Interzone. He'd proven most helpful in shutting down the facility. Now he sat quietly, eyes closed, as if in meditation. JC quietly approached him.

"Welcome, JC." Andre said without looking at him.

JC sat down near him. "Andre, I never got to thank you for your help."

"Think nothing of it, mon ami." Andre replied. "You fight well yourself."

"Andre, I know Wild Bloods like you can shapeshift, but what you did blew my mind. I didn't think you could breathe fire."

Andre opened his eyes and smiled. "We are not limited to normal animals. The creatures of fantasy are also a part of us. The people at the lab kept calling it 'Chimera', I believe."

JC was worried. He'd wanted to ask Andre about how he ended up at the lab but was afraid to broach the subject. "Andre, I'm sorry for what happened to you. If I'd known someone was trapped there…"

Andre waved him off. "Do not worry yourself. As you can see, I am just fine."

JC nodded appreciatively. "How did you end up there?"

Andre's face got solemn. "Growing up in Haiti, I could always communicate with animals. The people of my village could sense my abilities. I was marked as a special child, a magic child. They raised me to become a Hougan, a priest of the Voodoo." His face darkened. "Then one day, as I was venturing outside my village, I was attacked. I was disabled before I knew what was happening. When I awoke, I was in the lab."

JC's heart sank. Andre had also lost his family. "I guess that's something we have in common."

"What do you mean?"

JC told him about the events on his birthday, about being drugged, watching his sister get taken, and being shot. He rubbed his abdomen. "I still have the scar."

Andre was quiet for a moment. "Your sister, is she…"

"Judith. She's the final one, the woman in gold in my visions. My family has her."

Both were quiet for a while. Finally JC spoke up.

"Don't worry, Alice can probably help get you back home."

Andre shook his head. "No. While I appreciate that, I must remain here. Our paths did not cross by accident. Remember, we are already connected, as are the others."

JC remembered all the other visions, the ones that showed his past life as one of the original Nephilim. "Andre, the fact that all of us are here…what could this mean?"

"I do not know exactly. The spirits are quiet on that subject right now. But I believe we are here to fulfill some purpose. Hopefully the answers will become clear soon."

JC sighed. "I think my family's already decided we have a purpose. Obviously they want us under their control, but I haven't figured out why. And not just us…apparently they've taken many people like us into custody. It's like they're making a private army or something." JC leaned back. "I will not be used like that. I don't care what they've decided. My life is my own." His shoulders sank. "It's just that, everything that's happened is because I developed powers. My life was fine before all of this. If my sister and I had just been normal we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Do you believe your powers to be a curse?" Andre asked.

"I don't know." JC said. "It's hard to not see it that way."

Andre looked with sympathy at his friend. "I sometimes saw it that way as well. But I also realized my power could be used for good. I believe we were given these powers for a reason. Do you not believe this as well?"

JC was silent for a moment. "Andre, I just don't see how what I believe matters. It feels like the universe has already decided for me. And my family's project keeps going forward." Andre nodded in understanding. JC then looked up.

"But, somehow, I know in my heart that I was meant for this. It's just that…it didn't help went everything went down. Not with what I've seen happen. I want to believe that I have a purpose, that the universe is on my side, but doubt is everywhere."

Andre put his hand on JC's shoulder. "Faith is made stronger by facing doubt. Untested, it is nothing."

…

Judith entered the library. Since it was Saturday she had no classes and most of her day was free. She took times like these to read up on what she could, trying to learn something that could be useful to her – and her brother.

She sighed. It had been months since she'd seen her beloved twin. When he found her at the previous facility she'd been thrilled, relieved that he was okay. Sadly, as much as she'd wanted to leave, she knew she couldn't. To her family and their project, she was too valuable. At the very least, she could dig up as much info as possible that her brother and his friends could find useful.

Judith smiled. Alan had shown her the video of JC and his new friends attacking one of the group's facilities. She'd recognized them, of course – her fellow Nephilim from ages past. Since she couldn't fight alongside them – yet – she would try to help from the inside.

Judith scanned the shelves and looked for anything useful. One book sat off to the side near the back, with strange markings on the spine. She pulled it from the shelf and sat down in one of the reading nooks. The library was usually empty at this time but she wanted to ensure her privacy.

She flipped through the pages. Most had images of old rituals, complete with diagrams of how they were put together. The wording was written in the old script her keepers had told her about, a near-dead language from the time of her ancestors. What most of them didn't know was that she could make out some of the words in this language, most likely due to her potent blood. Most of the rituals, however, were unremarkable: summoning rain, growing crops, blessing marriages, nothing earth-shattering.

Judith stopped at a particular page. It displayed a large ritual involving two people embracing each other in a wide area. Around them stood several other participants in a circle, wielding strange items and dancing in weird patterns. She scanned the words and one stood out: fertility. Shuddering, she turned the page.

The image a few pages further in wasn't much better. Another person, single this time, was restrained in the center of another circle of people. Strange symbols were being painted by the participants, like a barrier around the hapless prisoner. She scanned the words describing it:

"…punishment…sealing…imprisonment…" she stopped. The meaning was clear. "What kind of society was this?" she asked herself. Nothing else in the book proved useful, so she replaced it and exited the library.

"Judith! I was just looking for you."

Judith turned to see her mother Sara, one of the scientists in the project. She smiled at her, though she still didn't fully trust her.

"Hi mom. What's up?" she asked casually.

Her mom approached. "Are you busy? I wanted to show you something."

"Okay." Judith said, keeping her little exploration to herself.

The two walked to the annex between the two buildings. "Judith sweetie, I need you to promise me to keep this a secret."

"Okay."

"I'm serious." Sara looked at her with an almost pleading look. "Do not tell anyone, especially not that cousin of yours, Marcus."

"Okay, I won't." Judith replied.

Sara led her to a door deep in the building and punched in a code. Inside was a small lab with strange equipment covering the walls. In the center was a pedestal with a baton, about three feet long, held upright. It was silvery with a golden jewel embedded at the end. Wires connected it to the equipment, seeming to carry pulses of light into it.

"It'll help with your abilities, once it's finished."

Judith was stumped. "A…magic wand?"

"Judith," Sara put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I know you don't think you can trust me right now, but I promise, I'm doing what I can to help you. You'll understand eventually. Until then, _please_ don't tell anyone."

"What about dad?"

"Don't worry about him. Just promise me."

Judith stared for a moment. "Okay, mother. I promise."

Sara sighed in relief. "Good girl. Now let's get you back." The two walked back to the main building, her mom moving rather rapidly. When they reached it, Gail Smith came around a corner.

"Judith! Glad I found you. Come, we need you for something."

 _Wow, I'm popular today_ Judith thought. "For what?"

"A small gathering. Please, everyone's waiting."

Judith looked at her mom. "Go on, sweetie. It shouldn't take long."

Judith was disappointed. For a moment, she'd felt like her old mother had returned. She left to go with Gail.

…

Gail led her to a room with several lockers. Different symbols were on each wall. Judith recognized them as the symbols for peace and harmony in the old language. Gail opened a locker and took out a long, white garment. Judith took it and held it out. It was a gown, embroidered with similar symbols. "Please put this on." Gail instructed.

"Gail, what's this for?" Judith asked.

"We need you to give a speech to the other inheritors. It's important you look respectable." Judith sighed and started to pull the gown over her clothes. "No, you need to change."

Judith hesitated but knew there was no point in arguing. Gail left the room to give her some privacy. Judith changed out of her t-shirt and jeans and slipped the garment over her. It was made of soft, smooth fabric that smelled of lavender. As she stepped out Gail smiled warmly at her.

"You look like a heavenly maiden about to perform her sacred duty." She said dreamily. Judith was less than thrilled at that statement.

Gail led her to a door. Entering it led to the stage of a large amphitheater. The other inheritors that lived there sat in many of the seats. A podium with a microphone sat at the front of the stage. "Just go and read from the sheet dear." Gail told her softly. Judith, though nervous, walked out to the podium. A paper with a short speech sat in front of her. The audience grew quiet as she started to read.

"On behalf of Genetech and our respected foundation, we are proud to welcome you into your new lives as harbingers of a new era. You are the first of what we hope will be many efforts to bring a brighter future to humanity. With your help, that future is within reach."

"As a descendent of one of the original Nephilim, it is my duty to help this project move forward along its sacred journey. However, I cannot do it alone; I need your help, my fellow inheritors. Together, we will ensure its success."

"I encourage you to do your best and work with our benefactors to help secure humanity's future. Our hopes and dreams rest upon you. You are not alone; Genetech, myself, and everyone here is ready to support you no matter what."

"Once again, welcome, and may the Progenitors guide you."

The audience applauded as Judith quickly left the stage and headed back to the locker room. After changing back she found Gail outside smiling again.

"That was very good, Judith, well done."

"What was that about?" Judith asked. "Why did I have to say that to them?"

"Dear, this project is important. We need everyone's cooperation. Having someone like you, a Nephilim, will ensure they understand and cooperate."

Judith heart sank. She felt like a fraud, a manipulator, a puppet. Hopefully she'd figure something out.

…

JC laid out the contents of his pack on the table before him. The pack Alice had given him had proven extremely useful in his adventures. He'd collected a number of weapons that he kept in case they were needed.

The Ruger 5-shot revolver he'd taken from Dr. Clay.

The Combat Knife, Colt Delta Elite, and P90 submachine gun he took from that mercenary.

A Beretta 9mm taken from Dr. Kurtz.

A tranquilizer rifle from the _other_ mercenary.

A wireless stun pistol and stun baton given to him by Alice.

Some lethal and flashbang grenades he'd gotten here and there.

Various vials with different seemingly 'helpful' liquids contained within.

His sword, which he didn't really need to store because he could summon it at will.

The final gun, the Purifier. It was a huge, double-barreled .44 revolver, given by a mysterious 'friend'.

It was an impressive arsenal. He felt prepared for anything, but was still uneasy. He'd hit the company hard, taken out two of their facilities in one night. But he was running short of effective leads. He wanted to get ahead before they tried anything else.

JC went over to the other table, the one with the different reports, files, and news articles about his family's activities. He noticed one talked about one of their literal offshore projects: An undersea research facility just off the coast of the bay. Not much was discussed, it may or may not be involved.

"JC." Diana walked in carrying some sheets of paper. She saw the weapons he'd laid out. "Wow, you're ready to take on an army."

"If it comes to that, it won't be good for anyone." JC replied. He saw the papers. "What's that?"

Diana remembered why she came there. "I went looking through the files we got from that lab, and I found something disturbing." She showed him the printouts. "It looks like a plan is going down."

JC looked it over. It was a bunch of numbers and timetables that he didn't really recognize. Diana jumped in. "It's a production manifest from the lab that they ordered to be shipped out. This…" she pointed to another string of numbers, "is the registration of a tanker ship. I think they're shipping that drug overseas."

"How much?" JC asked warily.

"A lot." Diana said. "More than what they give to one person. I crunched the numbers and determined approximately what they could do with it."

"When did you do that?"

"Last night." Diana said simply. "Not sleeping helps." She continued quickly. "JC, they made a huge amount, enough that they need a tanker to ship it. Do you know what this could mean?"

JC remembered when his family had used the drug in the local water supply. Over a hundred people had perished as a result. "Are they going to affect a country?"

"They could infect a _continent_ with this."

"They couldn't get away with that."

"You know the company outsources, right?" Diana pointed out. "They can operate in any country they have a facility."

"When does the ship leave? And from where?"

Diana leafed through the papers. "5 am tomorrow morning. Based on the size of the ship they'd need, it can only be from the main shipping yard down by the docks."

"I can't stop the ship once it leaves port." JC said. "I need to get there tonight."

"I'll let the others know." Diana said.

"No." JC said sternly. "They can't risk themselves again. It'll be easier for me to sneak in and take care of it."

"How are you going to do it alone? You can't scuttle an entire ship by yourself."

"Watch me." JC said with finality.

…

It was near dark when JC approached the docks. He'd gone over his plans with Diana, examined blueprints and went over strategies. They'd figured it was best to hit the place near dusk. He took cover and watched the security checkpoint that led into the docks. I single one-story building sat next to a large gate where the trucks drove in after being cleared. A few spotlights sat idly lighting up parts of the area.

JC noticed that the guards patrolling the area didn't look like the regular dock workers. They wore camo fatigues and carried better weapons. He remembered the mercenaries that his family had employed for their operations. They weren't taking any chances with the shipment. This made things more serious: JC couldn't take them all on like he had the others. If they raised the alarm he was done for.

One of the guards reached the end of his patrol route and turned back towards the gate. JC quickly moved past him and scrambled up the edge of the building to the roof. Keeping low, he crawled towards the edge and surveyed the area. The place was and open loading area for a nearby warehouse, with several loading docks with trucks parked. A few stacks of cargo crates dotted the area. A few soldiers patrolled the lot. Beyond the warehouse JC could see the silhouette of the tanker that was his target. He knew from the diagrams Diana had found that several cameras scanned the area. He needed to get across without being seen by anyone. He looked again at the stacks of crates. The cameras didn't necessarily see that high. It was his best shot.

JC stood and prepared for the jump. The nearest crate was ten feet from the building he stood on. With his strength and ability, he should be able to make the jump. _Here goes nothing_ he thought. With a quick running start he leapt over the gap. No good; he came just short of the edge. He quickly grabbed the edge of the crate and hit the side of it with a grunt.

"Who's there?" he heard a voice say. One of the soldiers had heard him! Quickly he scrambled up to the top over the crate and went flat. A flashlight beam swept across the spot where he was a second ago. After several passes the beam disappeared and things were quiet again. JC allowed himself to breathe again. More carefully this time, he crossed over the other crates. The final cate was very close to the warehouse. JC noticed a ladder leading up to the second floor walkway. When the coast was clear, he dropped to ground level and climbed up. Locating an open window, he crawled in.

The warehouse lights were dim in most of the offices. Most of the guards were likely outside or on the ground floor. JC crept through the rooms to other side of the building. Through a large window he saw the tanker sitting in the dock. Its gangplank was extended to the dock allowing easy access inside. He started to open the window but stopped quickly: The ship was not unattended. Several mercenaries patrolled the doc and the deck of the ship, all on alert. Even with his powers and gear, there was no way he was going to get aboard without a fight. He couldn't risk any attention right now. A frontal assault wouldn't work; he needed a diversion.

A nearby cawing sound got his attention. Another one came, louder. JC saw one of the mercs duck as a small dark shape dive-bombed him. Similar shapes started appearing out of nowhere attacking the other soldiers. A buzzing sound joined the fray. Soon the soldiers were panicking, trying to swat away their attackers as they ducked for cover. JC noticed that the mercs were moving away from the gangplank, like they were being herded. This was his chance! He scrambled through the window and dropped down onto a stack of boxes. Moving quickly, he ran up the gangplank and entered the ship.

Once inside the ship, JC crouched low and ducked into a nearby room with some tables and lab equipment. He knew parts of the ship were monitored with security cameras. The blueprints Diana had showed him had a control room on one of the upper floors that controlled security access. That was his next destination. He carefully moved from room to room, scanning for other soldiers patrolling. Only a couple were in the area; JC took them down carefully with the stun pistol. He searched them for anything useful; each had a keycard. Getting up the next floor by way of stairs, he carefully made his way to the control room. A card slot was required for access. With a swipe of the confiscated card, the door slid open. Inside, a man in a dark suit stood before a computer bank, his back to him.

"Who's there?" the man turned just in time to meet JC's jab before crumpling to the floor. Strange; the man didn't look like the other mercs. _He must be from my family's group, overseeing this operation_ he thought. JC checked out the room. A few computer banks displayed different information from all over the ship. Using his phone's adapter, JC used Diana's program to access the security network. It worked like it always had; the ship was older and security wasn't as tight as it could be. The first computer controlled the cameras, which JC shut down. Another controlled the access doors to different areas. JC found one for the storage area. According to the footage, several large storage tanks occupied the area. _That must be the drug they're shipping_ he thought. That was his next destination. Before leaving, he checked out the computer the man had been working at. Several emails were on the server. Most were about ship operations, but the last one, the one likely being looked at by the man, stood out. It was from the company's office.

"Make sure to keep a low profile as the ship is prepped to leave the port. We don't want an accident drawing undo attention. Instruct the Hawks to keep the perimeter secure in case our friend decides to pay a visit."

JC chuckled at reading that part.

"On the subject of the Hawks, the company has decided to solidify their contract. Their leader is a capable soldier and possessed of the abilities we've been seeking. A team is prepared to secure her once the ship reaches its destination. With her in our custody, we can ensure a closer work relationship and stronger loyalty for our project."

The Hawks. That must be the name of the mercenary group JC had been encountering. Their leader, a woman apparently, had inheritor abilities. He remembered what the woman at the Interzone had said to him. _Next time, you'll face someone with your own abilities._ She must be the one in charge. And his family was planning on double-crossing her. He downloaded the email onto his phone. It could come in handy.

…

With the security system disabled, it was easier for JC to go deeper into the ship. He followed the corridors leading to the cargo area. Surprisingly, there were few if any mercs patrolling the area. JC figured most were kept outside. Finally, he reached the main cargo hold. Before him were the tanks that contained the compound the company used to enhance inheritor powers. The drug they made from his blood.

 _Okay, so how do I get rid of this stuff_ he wondered. The tanks were huge and made of thick, study metal. Even his lightning bolts wouldn't work on them. He moved closer to the tanks – and stopped as a large, black wall appeared in front of him. He turned quickly to get around but was soon trapped on all sides. He pushed against them to no avail. He recognized what they were: the same walls Chelsea could create. Which could only mean…

The walls disappeared, only now he wasn't alone. Several mercs now surrounded him, their guns raised and pointed at him. _So that's why they weren't patrolling_.

"So nice of you to show up, JC Reinhardt." came a cheerful voice. The woman JC had spoken with at the Interzone stepped forward from the group. "My troops were getting antsy, but I knew you'd get here soon enough."

"Sorry if I kept you waiting." JC said politely while he assessed the situation. He was surrounded on all sides by what appeared to be well-trained soldiers. Attacking wasn't an option. "So, what happens now?"

"What happens is that my team holds you until you can be taken into custody. Your family's been eager for a reunion so I hear."

"Why are you helping them?" JC asked. "You must know what they're doing to people. People like us."

"Their cause is of no concern of mine." The woman said casually. "As long as they pay, we do our jobs. Don't think you can get any sympathy from us."

"You think they're going to keep their word? Newsflash: Once this job is done, you next assignment is as one of their 'recruits'."

The woman looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My family wants you on their roster permanently. They think that once you're with them, your troops will do whatever they say."

The mercs looked uneasy at that statement. "Why should we believe you? You might just be trying to get out of this situation."

"I have the proof right here." JC said, slowly pulling out his phone. Carefully, he tossed it to the woman. She tapped the screen a few times and read what she saw. After a moment of tense silence, she leaned over to one of the soldiers and whispered something to him. The man took the phone and stepped back, seeming to talk to someone on his radio. Another tense moment passed as the two sides watched each other carefully. Eventually the man whispered something to the woman. Her face hardened.

"Well, it appears your story and email checks out." She said, tossing the phone back to JC.

"So, what now?" JC asked.

The woman looked at her troops. "I'd say our work here is done. Move out!" she and the soldiers started to leave.

"You're leaving just like that?" JC asked.

"We take breach of contract very seriously, kid." one of the soldiers replied. "Do what you need to do. Just be nice and give us time to withdraw first."

…

The news was all over the incident at the docks. Apparently an electrical fire started in the engine of an older tanker ship, forcing the authorities to occupy the area. They were rather surprised to find a supply of the drug that contaminated the water supply on board. JC smiled as the report came to a close.

"Interesting night, my friend?" Andre came up behind him.

"Yeah, you could say that." JC turned to him. "You know, something strange happened tonight."

"Oh?" Andre said innocently.

"A bunch of birds and insects attacked the patrolling soldiers right when I needed a diversion."

"A little trick I came up with."

"Andre, I didn't want to involve anyone. That was very dangerous."

"JC, we are all affected by these people. It is our fight as well." Andre pointed out. "Besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun."

JC sighed. "Well, next time let's discuss it. Like a team." JC put his hand on Andre's shoulder.

"Like a team." Andre returned the gesture.

 **~To be continued**


	17. Chapter 15

Dark Inheritance

Chapter 15

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

"I heard he took out an entire facility by himself."

"I heard he sacked another with a whole army." 

"Yeah, he wasted them with bolts of lightning from his eyes."

"Wasn't it balls of fire from his mouth?"

Judith smiled. The rumors were flying all over the place. It was only a matter of time before word of the outside events would reach them. Now the others couldn't help but gossip. And Judith knew whom they were speaking of. She had to give her brother credit: He knew how to stir things up.

…

In another part of the facility, others did not like what they heard.

Marcus and his father William sat at the conference table. Before them were several video screens, each with a stern-looking individual glowering at them. These people were important; the main financiers of the project. And they did not look happy.

"This is unacceptable." said a man with slicked-back hair in an expensive suit.

"And extremely disappointing." said an official-looking woman.

"I assure you, we have everything under control." William replied.

"Not from our perspective you don't." an Arab man cut in. "How could one person – a child no less – cause you so many problems?"

"It's a minor setback." Marcus said. "Our main operation is still running smoothly."

"But for how long?" an Asian man answered angrily. "You've already lost at least two facilities and even more operations have been halted thanks to this one person."

"A person from your own family no less." A British woman chimed in. "How can you be in control of an entire operation when you can't even control one of your own?"

"You misunderstand what this means." Marcus responded. "His capabilities are proof of our program's success. We've created people that rival the power of the original Inheritors."

"Yes." acknowledged the one from Nigeria. "Whose purpose is to serve our project and further our interests. Neither of which seems to be happening."

"Had you followed our recommendation four years ago…" started one of the others.

"Then we would have lost a promising candidate." William cut in. "Besides, we have one of them in custody already. We're working on bringing the other around. He'll be under control."

"See that he is. We'll be in touch." The monitors switched off.

William leaned back and massaged his forehead. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Relax, father." Marcus assured him. "They knew there would be pitfalls along the way. The fact that we have Judith has them placated for the time being."

William nodded. He checked his watch. "It's time for the meeting."

…

The lights dimmed in the conference room as the meeting began. At long tables on each side of the room sat the people in charge of the project. On one side were James and Sarah Reinhardt, Alan Howard, and Dr. Clay, the main scientists. On the other were the geneticist Yuri Chekov, Marcus's Secretary Gail Smith, and bodyguards Hasan Pagan and Kai Lung. Marcus and William stood at the front alongside a large projector screen.

"Our operations are starting to move forward." Marcus began. "We have gathered a number of inheritors and brought them into our sanctuary."

"Last count showed about eighty inheritors of various ages." Yuri confirmed. "Most had power levels within mid-range, which is expected due to their lack of experience. None exhibited the level of the Nephilim, which, again, was expected."

"How are they fitting in?" William asked.

"We've setup educational programs for the different age groups." Gail answered. "They're being instructed on the use of their abilities and how the world may benefit from them."

"What about the adults?" Sarah asked.

"Those of appropriate age and skill were given jobs suited to them." Dr. Clay said. "Most were very enthusiastic for the opportunity."

"Most?" Alan Howard inquired.

"Some were…hesitant…to accept our hospitality." Gail answered. "They were taken to the other facility for further processing."

"Sir," Alan continued. "How did you get some of these people in? I didn't see them on the list of vaccinations."

"Some were brought in from the after effects of the vector dispersed among the population. Others were brought through our usual acquisition lines." William said. "Those that displayed a positive reaction were gathered up and brought here. We received little objection from their families. Those that had them, that is."

Alan swallowed a little at that statement. William continued. "With such a crop of inheritor candidates in our custody, we can move forward with the next phases." He pressed a button and the screen changed, displaying a map of the world. Lines of arrows spread from different points in different countries spread out across the rest of the map. "As our new members grow and develop, they'll learn the truth about their heritage and the role they could play in the future. They'll help further our plans and goals as they teach later generations. In addition, we can send them out to assist groups and communities that share our views. As they help them and earn their favor, they will help push forward any agenda we have. Over time, our power and influence will expand throughout the world, allowing us to shape it to our benefit."

"You said phases." James said. "What are the others?"

Marcus took that one. "In addition, we will be continuing our group's original agenda for inheritors. Our main plan relies on keeping inheritor lines strong through the generations."

"You mean through arranged marriages?" Sarah asked. She looked at her husband. "Like ours?"

"In some cases, yes." Marcus said. "However, I believe the usual method is…outdated. We can make the process much more efficient through in vitro fertilization. We can pair different inheritors with any DNA we have access to, especially within our own organization."

"Won't that limit the gene pool?" Alan asked.

"Not really." Yuri replied. "We have enough facilities in other countries that we can swap as necessary. Having a familial tie to the group will help cement their loyalty."

"Everyone," Marcus addressed the whole group. "I said before that the time has come for a blessing from the gods. Now, we have a chance to share that blessing with the rest of the world. Let this be the moment it began."

…

Life in the sanctuary was fairly structured. It mostly resembled life at a private school or college campus, with the difference that everything was indoors. The inheritors were divided into age groups and given certain routines. A majority of them were of school age and were given educational curriculums. They were taught the usual subjects: Math, Science, even Art. The adult recruits were given instructor or administrative jobs fitting with their capabilities.

Some of the programs were more esoteric in practice. History was taught with the addition of the background of the Progenitors, their children, and their effect on the planet's history. Religious education courses always turned the subject to the inheritors' legacies, obligations, the state of the world and how they could improve it.

Physical activities included standard gym exercises along with practice using their different abilities. Special training rooms and obstacle courses were used, and those adults that had similar abilities oversaw the practice. Those with an extra gift for magic, like Judith, had additional course work and practice sessions to hone their craft.

Food was provided by a dining service that operated at certain times in the morning and afternoon, offering simple yet well-made meals. Vending machines offered additional options.

Extracurricular activities included small, sanctioned rituals that revolved around old cultures and customs. Activities that paid respect to the sun, weather, and overall good fortune were practiced using updated versions of old customs. The company believed doing so would keep the inheritors connected to their roots and help them understand how important they were to them and the rest of the world.

Overall, life was fairly complacent and ordered. Things were moving smoothly, just as the company desired.

…

Judith sat at the table, staring at her reflection. The months of living in the "sanctuary" was taking their toll. Her life wasn't terrible. She had an education, her private quarters, anything she could possibly need. Except freedom. And JC.

She should have expected this. She knew it wouldn't be smooth sailing living under her family's control. But what else could she do? Despite her objections, they were adamant that she had to stay and weren't going to take no for an answer.

So here she was. Sitting at a make-up desk being prepped for yet another gathering. The third one this week. This time she would be leading homage to the sun. Which, being a Hidden Sun herself, seemed appropriate. The two women with her finished making up her face. She stood and straightened the long gold-colored gown they'd given her to wear. A golden tiara was placed on her head.

"You look wonderful dear!" squealed one of the ladies.

Judith looked again at her reflection. _Yeah, nothing like a dressed-up doll at all_. At least they let her keep the golden zodiac pendant her brother gave her. She gripped it tightly. _JC would kill them for this_ she thought.

The ritual involved Judith and a few other people – employees of the company – dancing in a circle while waving their arms, occasionally chanting "praises to the sun and the light and life it brings". A few of the other inheritors – other Hidden Suns – assisted at some points. Judith couldn't help but notice how young some of them were, younger than her. It was all too clear what the real purpose of some of the rituals. After the "show", Judith went back to the dressing room and quickly changed back into her regular outfit and scrubbed the make-up off. She could never get it off fast enough.

She returned to her room and shut the door. It looked like a typical teenager's room: Along with her dressers, PC and full-length mirror, she had a small iPod with headphones, a flat screen TV, DVD player with a selection of shows and movies, even some posters of her favorite movies and bands. But it was all for show. The iPod, TV, and PC only connected to the internal network, and the posters covered blank, white-washed walls. She looked at her reflection again. Without the makeup, she looked much different. Her complexion was a little paler than usual, and she could swear she was developing small bags under her eyes. The stress was getting to her. She collapsed onto her bed – her old bed, brought from her old home – and buried her face in the pillow.

What was she supposed to do? Cry? Scream? Beg to be released? She wanted to do something, anything, other than just sit back and let this happen. But she knew she had to stay focused. Slowly, she calmed herself down. A beeping noise from her PC got her attention. She went over and answered. It was Gail Smith, Marcus's secretary. She opened up the video screen for the call. Gail smiled warmly at her.

"Judith, good to see you. I have a message from your parents. They would like to have dinner with you tonight."

"Look, Miss Smith…"

"Please, call me Gail."

"Miss Smith, I'm sorry, but I just don't feel up for it. Can you tell them I'm not well?"

"I'm sorry, dear, they were very insistent. They're worried about you."

 _Like Hell_. "Okay. Do I need to dress up?"

"Not at all. Someone will be by to bring you over around six."

…

Judith was lead to the dining area in the second building. James and Sarah were waiting for her. They greeted their daughter warmly and hugged her upon her arrival. Judith tensed a little as they did.

"Judith, honey, welcome. It's good to see you." her mom said.

"Same here." She answered half-heartedly.

The first course was a light chicken soup. "We haven't done this in a while." James mentioned.

"Yeah." Judith said, picking at her food. "Not since my sixteenth birthday. I remember that day." Her parents were silent at that statement. Judith almost smirked as she tentatively tasted her food. After a few moments of eating in silence their salads arrived.

"So," her father said. "How have you been?"

"Oh, just great." Judith answered. "A little lonely though."

"Judith, we're sorry we don't see you much but our work keeps us busy." said her mother. "Have you tried talking to the other inheritors? Many are your age."

"A little." She lied as she munched her food. "I'm still not clear on how they got here. Were they brought here like me?"

"Some." Her dad answered. "Others were already with the program by their parents. They donated them to us to help with their heritage."

Judith thought for a second. "The families gave up their children?"

"Sweetie, they weren't 'given up'." said Sarah between bites. "When they started to come into their abilities they were sent here for assistance. Like being sent to a boarding school."

"Except we can't leave." Judith pointed out.

Sarah and James were silent for a moment. The main course – chicken and rice – was put before the group. Judith started eating when James spoke up.

"Judith, we admit your living conditions aren't ideal. But the directors believe it's the best way to raise people like you."

"You mean Marcus and William? They call the shots?"

"Well, yes." Sarah answered.

"But I'm your child. Why are you letting them decide what happens to me?"

"Even they answer to other people." James picked up. "Powerful people who have invested a lot into this program. They feel it's best if people like you are protected from the outside."

"Why?" Judith pressed.

"It isn't safe." Sarah said. "They don't want anything to happen to you. It could derail the program."

"Why?" Judith protested. "What do they want from me? What's this 'program' I'm stuck in?"

James and Sarah regarded each other. "For now, all we need is for you and the others to develop your abilities." James said. "In time, you'll understand what is expected of you."

"All of the inheritors?" Judith asked. "Even the missing ones?"

James and Sarah were stunned.

"There were at least eighty people brought in around the time I was." Judith continued. "But some haven't been seen lately. About fifteen I believe." She smugly chewed her food. "Are they getting 'extra protection'?"

James and Sarah tensed. Finally James spoke up. "Judith, I know you're worried. The tension's getting to you. You must feel like you're in Purgatory —"

"What your father's trying to say is that we're only doing what's best for you. I know you don't believe us, but we're trying to help you. Please, just bear with us."

"If you say so." Judith said. Wiping her mouth she stood and politely smiled. "Thank you so much for dinner. I should get back to my studies now. Let's do it again sometime!" she said overly brightly. She turned and exited without another word. When she was gone Sarah smacked her husband's arm.

"Why did you say that? It's too risky!"

"She deserves to know." James replied. "How can we help her if she stays ignorant?"

"If she knows too much, it'll put her in danger." Sarah said. "I hate this as much as you, but it's too risky."

"You saw her." James said. "She's stressed and getting a little scared. She's hoping that any minute now JC will bust the door open and rescue her."

"He can't do that." Sarah pointed out. "Security's too tight in this area. They'd grab him before he got within fifty feet of this place."

James took his wife's hand in his own. "I know. Judith's strong. She'll be okay."

…

Judith headed back through the building. While she hadn't enjoyed the dinner, it had proved meaningful. If nothing else, she'd made it clear how she felt about her situation. Still, something ate at her: What was it her father had said? Purgatory? A strange choice of words. If her mom hadn't cut him off…

She stopped. Something occurred to her. She headed for the office of the scientist who seemed to sympathize with her, Alan Howard. Careful so to avoid being noticed, she quietly knocked on his door. He answered and looked surprised to see her.

"Miss Judith? What are you doing here?" Judith held up her hand.

"I was just wondering if you I could help you with anything." She said obviously.

Alan stood for a second. Then a look of understanding crossed his face. "Of course, I've been meaning to ask for your assistance. Please come in." He ushered her in and had her sit down. "Now, I need to prep some equipment before we get started. It should take several minutes to get ready. Please be mindful of my equipment. Especially that." He pointed to his personal PC. "I'll be back shortly." He left and locked the door. Now was her chance. Judith quickly sat down at his PC and brought up the search engine. Her inquiry: Purgatory.

Several files and applications came up on the window. Many contained numbers and statistics that made little sense to her. One icon looked like a building, so she clicked on it. A large, 3D map of a set of two buildings connected by a skywalk appeared. _That's the facility_ she thought. A large area on one of the lower floors was blinking. Clicking on it spun the image around so she was looking at it from above. The area was the size of a hospital wing. Several notes were listed off to the side, flashing red in color:

 **RESTRICTED ACCESS**

 **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY**

 **OMEGA LEVEL CLEARANCE REQUIRED**

That didn't look good. Whatever this place was, it was a guarded secret. If it had anything to do with the missing people…

Judith realized she shouldn't look too further right now. They might be monitoring Alan's search history. To throw them off she exited the main search and quickly looked through his other search engines. The results were surprising: Anime and video games were the main listings. _JC would like this guy_ she thought. Just as quickly she exited out of everything and sat back in her original seat. Minutes later Alan walked back in carrying some strange device.

"Okay, now we can proceed. Judith, please concentrate your power on this sensor if you would…"

…

JC stood in the living room, sword in his hand. Carefully, he swung it about him, testing its weight and balance. It glided like it was nothing. Like it was an extension of himself.

"Looking good." Diana said, watching him. "When did you get good at swordplay?"

"It was part of my martial training growing up." JC said. "It was a way channel my youthful energy, or so my family said." He stopped at that thought.

"Well, you've put it to good use." Kayslee said, entering the room. "It's like you were made to oppose these guys."

"You've certainly helped us." Chelsea said. "You've given them a bloody nose on more than one occasion."

JC smiled at their encouragement. Still, something gnawed at him. It had been a week since the last mission. If he wasn't doing anything he felt like they were getting away with something.

"Excuse me." A servant came in the room. "There's a call for you Mr. Reinhardt."

"Who is it?" JC asked.

"The 'Hawk Lady'. She'd said you'd understand."

He did. He went into the next room and picked up the phone.

"Keeping busy, kid?" The woman's voice was unmistakable.

"When I need to." He said slyly. "How may I help you?"

"Remember when you did me that favor? I'm returning it. My team has some info you might like."

"Keep talking."

"After some careful consideration, my associates have decided to cancel our contract with your family. We'll be pulling out before the day is over."

"Good to know." JC said. "Is that your favor?"

"Partly. The real favor is that there's a facility we were supposed to be looking over but won't anymore."

JC felt some excitement. "What facility?"

"A main one that has limited access. Going through the front is out of the question, too much security. But there's a back way through the sewers you might find useful."

A main facility. Limited access _Judith._ "How would I get there?"

"We've sent the relevant info to your friend Miss Diana." JC felt a little disturbed at that statement. "She's quite remarkable."

"How'd you know?"

"Kid, you're family's well aware of your situation. If was up to me, we'd have just grabbed you by now." The woman let that sink in. "Orders are orders, however."

"Well, thanks for that." JC said. "You know, you never told me your name, 'Hawk Lady'."

"That's right, I haven't." The line was silent for a moment.

"One last thing, kid." The woman said in a serious tone. "This squares us. If we see each other again, do not ask for any favors. I will give you one last piece of advice: Watch your back. These people are serious about their plans and you've _seriously_ pissed them off."

"I'll keep that in mind." JC replied. He moved to hang up.

"Miranda." He heard her say.

"What?" he asked.

"My name." The line went dead.

JC hung up the receiver. He turned and saw Diana. "We've got work to do."

"I'll let the others know." She said.

"No, this is my job."

"It's _our_ job." Andre said. He, Chelsea and Kayslee had entered the room. "We do this together."

JC nodded. "Let's finish this."

 **~To be continued**


	18. Chapter 16

Dark Inheritance

Chapter 16

 **Warning: Mature themes discussed**

"I thought getting there was supposed to be half the fun."

The group walked through the underground tunnels toward their destination. The back entrance they'd been told about required going through some old maintenance tunnels. Unfortunately the masks they wore did nothing to block the smell.

"It's not too much farther, Chelsea." JC said. "We'll get there soon."

"I understand your concern Chelsea." Andre said. He wore a mask like the others, a dark green. "However, I can sense the rats rather enjoy it down here."

"Rats?" Kayslee said, looking around with concern.

"It is okay." Andre assured her. "They will not bother us. They are too amused with watching us stumble."

"Everyone," JC chimed in. "We're here."

Before them was a large door, looking like it was made of old wood weathered with age. Running his hands over, it felt too firm and solid. "Now to open it." He took out his phone and looked over the info Diana had given him. She was back at the manor waiting for their signal. Since the facility was likely too secure, they would have to patch into its communications before she could help them. They were in the dark until then. "According to this, there should be a hidden keypad." The group felt the bricks around the door. "Here." Andre said. "This one feels different." He pulled at it and it flipped open, revealing the keypad. JC read the passcode Miranda had provided. A small hiss preceded the door sliding open. A short hallway led to a freight elevator. The group stared at it for a moment. JC turned to the others.

"This is it." He said. "If anyone wants out, now's the time." Everyone was silent. "Okay, let's go." The piled in and pressed the up button. The elevator whirred towards their destination.

…

The elevator stopped at a small loading area. Several crates sat in piles around the area. The group took cover behind one to scope out the area. Chelsea looked at their group and noticed something about Kayslee. They had all bought cheap, disposable clothing for the mission, which was now slightly smudged from their trek through the tunnels. Kayslee's outfit, on the other hand, looked even better than when they got, not a speck of grime on it. "What's with the outfit?" she asked her.

"I talked with Alice about it." Kayslee answered. "People always tell me I look good in anything. Turns out Crimson Lords _always_ look groomed. Dirt and grime tend to avoid me somehow."

"Useful for a stage performer." Chelsea remarked.

"Stay focused everyone." Andre cut in. "We are in enemy territory now."

"Agreed." JC said. "Can you sense any animals that could help us?"

Andre concentrated. "There are faint echoes but nothing really useful. It makes sense as this facility would need to remain sterile. We can't rely on them."

JC took out his phone. It had a map of the facility saved to it, courtesy of Miranda. "Looks like this is a storage and transport area. Outside is a bunch of corridors leading to the other rooms." He moved the map around a bit. "Looks like the other rooms are standard: Laboratory, cafeteria, a…" he paused a second. "…training area…communal lounge…dormitory." He stopped at the last one. _Judith could be here_ he thought.

Chelsea seemed to pick up on his thoughts. "We need to get in touch with Diana first. Try to find some…I don't know…'communication hub' or whatever they call it."

JC knew she was right. He checked the map again. "Looks like there's a server room deeper in the facility. Diana said we can plug the device she gave us into it so she can access the network remotely. Getting in might be difficult though. Let's move."

…

The group carefully headed out and moved down the halls. Everything was laid out like Miranda's data said. Most of it looked fairly ordinary: Brick-lined halls with white linoleum floors. Most of it probably was formed out of the preexisting tunnels at this level. They couldn't help but notice some things: Lack of personnel and rather dim lighting. "This doesn't make sense." JC commented as they hid in a side room. "If someone like Judith is held here, wouldn't there be more security?"

"Miranda did say she pulled her people out." Kayslee said. "Maybe they made up the security here."

"It still doesn't add up." JC replied. "I don't like this."

"This place is not very elaborate." Andre said, looking at the map. "There's only one floor and most of the rooms are rather compact. A main facility for what they are doing would require far bigger accommodations."

"Let's get to the server room; it should have what we need." JC cut in. The group continued deeper. When they reached the server room, they were let down: A keypad with a card reader blocked access. And they hadn't seen anyone around. "Well, now what?" Chelsea said.

Kayslee checked the map. "It's a long shot, but if anyone's here, they might be in the lounge. They would likely have access."

"What are we supposed to do? Going and ask nicely if we can borrow their cards? And willingly give up their access codes?" Chelsea retorted.

JC did not like the idea, but their options were limited. "Let's head towards there and come up with a plan. Be ready for a fight though."

…

The lounge was near the northern part of the facility. The group stayed back, carefully looking in through the doorway. They could see people sitting around, chatting nonchalantly among themselves, some watching a wide-screen television. None of them acted the least bit focused or concerned about what was happening. The group moved back to another room.

"Okay, this is really odd." Chelsea said. "Why are they just sitting around? There are no patrols, no lab work…what are we missing?"

Kayslee thought for a moment. "Let me try something." She took out the tiara that she'd shown the others when they'd saved her and slipped it on. JC noticed it fit easily to some notches carved into her mask. The jewel in front fit snuggly in a space on her forehead. "When was that done?" he asked.

"Jasper helped me." Kayslee answered. _That man can do anything_ JC thought. Kayslee finished setting the headwear and started rubbing her temples. She concentrated for about a moment. "Okay, time to wait." She said. As the group stood quietly, footsteps were heard walking past their room down the hall. "Wait until they get to the restroom we passed earlier." She said to JC quietly. Carefully, he peeked out and saw one of the people, a man in a lab coat, head towards the men's room. "When he's in, get him and check for a card." Kayslee instructed. The man entered and JC followed behind him quietly. As he headed for a stall, JC took out his stun baton and hit him in the small of his back. The man seized up and fell unconscious. The others quickly joined him.

"How did you know?" JC asked Kayslee.

"My powers." She answered. "I 'suggested' to his mind that he needed to use the restroom."

"That's…scary." Chelsea said. "You controlled his mind."

"I can only suggest." Kayslee insisted. "I didn't hurt him."

"Anyways." JC cut in, as he searched the man. Around his neck was in fact a white keycard. Scrawled on it were a series of numbers in black marker. "Let's see if this works."

…

Returning to the server room, JC was about to swipe the card when he remembered the keypad. "It's probably set up so the code and the card need to match." He said.

"What about the numbers written on it?" Chelsea asked. "He likely wrote his code on it so he'd remember it."

JC hesitated. If she was wrong it could set off an alarm, and then they'd have a fight on their hands. He sighed. "I guess we'll find out." He swiped the card and punched in the numbers into the keypad. After a tense few seconds the reader chimed and the lock released with a click. "Let's hurry and get this done." He said, entering the room.

The room was rather large, filled with servers that ran the network for the facility. Soft hums and blinking lights emanated from each of them. JC took out the plug Diana had given him and looked for a port. "She said each server should have one, best to place it in a central location." After selecting one, Kayslee carefully removed the front panel and JC stuck the device into the port. After replacing the panel he checked his phone. "Diana should be uploading her program to give her access. If it works she'll contact us." They waited for a moment. Silence. The group started to get nervous.

"Guys, you read me?" Diana's voice over their coms startled them.

"Yeah," JC said, catching his breath. "How's it look?"

"I'm accessing the network and downloading what info I can." Diana said. "There are a lot of files, so that part may take time. I can leave it running while you guys look for Judith."

"Does it say where she is?" JC envisioned a cell or medical lab with a shudder.

Diana checked. "There's some info that someone named Judith was here but…"

"But what?"

"The data mark on the info is old, no updates." Diana said. "In fact, there's not much data on other residents. A group like this should have taken meticulous notes about them."

"That makes no sense." JC said. "Miranda said this was the main facility."

"Could she have been mistaken?" Andre asked. "It might have just been the one her troops were patrolling."

"We need to follow up." JC finally said, his hopes beginning to fade. "Let's go."

The teens head carefully towards what Diana had found was the living area. "It was under lockdown earlier, but I've managed to override it. There don't appear to be any countermeasures." JC didn't like that. Nothing added up. They arrived at the entrance: A large set of double doors, looking like the entrance to a hospital wing. They pushed against the door; as Diana said, it was unlocked. Before them stretched a wide hallway that branched off in different directions. Each hall was lined with doors leading to rooms. "Those must be the living quarters." JC said. "Let's split up and search them."

Each teen took a different branch. Room after room was checked out. The amenities were minimum; a bed and dresser were the most any of them had. JC started to get frantic. _Why isn't she here? This is the main facility. They couldn't have_ … A horrible thought crossed JC's mind. _Am I too late? Did they move her? After all this time…_ His thoughts were interrupted by Diana over his comm. "Guys, I'm starting to pick up activity. I think someone knows you're there. Find her and get out." JC joined the others.

"Any luck?" he asked desperately.

"Sorry." Chelsea said sadly.

"Nothing either." said Kayslee.

"It appears we came up short." stated Andre.

"We must be missing something." JC said.

"How about clearance to be here." a voice said. The group looked towards the entrance and several people stood inside the door. Some were in lab coats; others dressed like guards. None looked happy. "You must be the ones that attacked our colleague and stole his card."

JC stepped forward. "We're just looking for a friend of ours. Maybe you can help us?"

"Oh we'll help." one of the scientists said. "In fact, we'll help you tell us how you got in here." They gestured towards the guards. "Restrain them."

The ones in the guard uniforms pulled out batons and started towards the kids. JC looked at the others and shared a nod of acknowledgement. As he stepped forward, the others covered their ears as he loudly clapped his hands together. A loud, concussive shockwave exploded from between his hands. The lab coats and guards were knocked back as the sound blasted their ears and rattled them to the core. Once they were all stunned, the teens ran forward and pressed the advantage. Chelsea's hands radiated power as she punched a guard to the ground. Kayslee let out her own sonic blast that slammed her targets into the wall. Andre pounced upon his foes and knocked them to the floor. The scientists saw this and stayed down. With most of the guards subdued, JC grabbed one of the male scientists and pressed him back against the wall.

"As I said, we're looking for a friend of ours. You're going to tell us what happened to them."

The scientist was reeling from the attack but maintained his composure. "You…you won't get away with this."

JC took out a picture of Judith. "We're looking for her. Was she here?"

The man looked at the photo. "I've never seen her."

JC looked over at Kayslee who was rubbing her temples again. She looked at him and shook her head. "You're lying." he told the man. "I'll ask again: Was she here?"

"That's not your concern, kid." the man said smugly.

JC took out his lighter and flicked it on in front of the man's face. "I'll only ask one more time: Was. She. Here!"

The man snorted derisively. "Like you'd ever…"

JC pulled up the man's shirt and jammed the lit lighter against his abdomen. The man yelled in pain and surprise and the other scientists gasped in shock.

"Last chance…" JC said threateningly.

"She was here." one of the female scientists said. "She was here more than a month ago."

"Where is she now?" Chelsea demanded.

"We don't know." One of the others said.

"Liars!" JC screamed.

"We don't!" the others said. "She was taken to the main facility with the others."

"We thought this was the main facility." Andre chimed in.

"Not exactly." Another scientist said. "It was a temporary place until the main one was set up."

Now it was making sense. The lack of occupants, the low security; this place wasn't really in use anymore. He'd missed his sister by over a month.

"Where's the main facility?" he demanded.

"We don't know."

"Don't you dare - "

"We don't know!" one of them said desperately. "We were never told! We swear!"

"What's it to you, anyways?" said the scientist JC held. "What's your stake in…" a look of recognition spread across his face. "Oh my god…it's you!"

The other scientists realized what he meant. Mixed feelings of shock and dread spread through them. "You…you kids are _them_?"

"Guys," Diana chimed in. "You need to leave. Looks like reinforcements are on the way. I've got most of the files. Make tracks!" The kids released their prisoners and headed away.

"Why are you doing this?" one of the other lady scientists said, almost pleadingly. "This isn't what's supposed to happen."

JC stopped. "What do you mean?"

"The Nephilim were the heroes of legend. They're meant to lead mankind to the future. That's what our goal is all about. Why are you trying to stop us? You're supposed to be on our side."

"Doing what?" Kayslee asked.

"Helping us shape the world." one of the others said. "With your powers and our guidance you can do so much. We only want to guide you properly. Isn't that what you want?"

JC walked over to the woman and pulled her close. "What I 'want' is my sister back. Tell Marcus this isn't over." He shoved her to the ground before turning and leaving with the others.

"Guys, there's another elevator on the other side." Diana said. "Use that to get out. It should take you up near the street." The group hurried through the facility. No one else tried to stop them. The elevator was small but they managed to fit inside. With a hum it traveled upwards.

"JC, about what happened back there…" Kayslee said.

"What?"

"That scientist…was that necessary?"

"I needed the info. He was holding out."

"I know but…they were civilians."

"They also helped keep people like my sister locked up. They're using them for their own purposes." He sighed. "I'm…sorry. I got a little intense."

"It is alright." Andre said. "Just don't forget the reason you're doing this."

The elevator stopped at a vacated lobby. They exited out into the street, jogged a ways away before removing their masks and walking normally, like nothing was wrong. In the distance the screeching of tires could be heard. The four got back to their car – a loan form Jasper – and drove calmly way into the night. Chelsea drove, Andre sat shotgun, Kayslee and JC in back.

"Well, that was something." Chelsea.

JC was silent. It hadn't been what he'd hoped. _I'm sorry, sis. I was too late._

"At least we got some info." Kayslee said. "That's a start."

JC needed the distraction. "Diana, anything stand out with those files?"

"It's mostly progress reports." she said. "Looks like they were cataloging the people they brought there. There are some emails about their operations. Some are very old."

"How old?" he asked.

"Like a few years old. This one says…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" JC asked.

"JC, it looks like it might be about you. From four years ago."

 _When I was twelve?_ "What does it say?"

"Well…" Diana was hesitant.

"What?" JC didn't like this.

Diana paused for a bit. "I'll send it to your phone." His phone pinged with the email. He looked through the inbox and saw there were a few of them. They were from names he didn't recognize and referenced the 'development of the male and female Reinhardt subjects'. That alone made JC's skin crawl. He looked at one of them more closely.

"The development of the twins is proceeding normally. Both subjects display excellent physical and mental traits for their age group. Further analysis will continue into their teens."

 _I was being evaluated way back then?_ This wasn't improving his mood. He scrolled down further and a larger email caught his eye. His blood ran cold.

"Psychological analysis of both subjects shows the female as being focused, determined, and overall energetic to her potential nature. However, she has also displayed a strong consideration and attachment to her brother. The brother, for his part, while strong-willed and determined as the sister, also displays a stubborn, uncompromising attitude, primarily in regards to the sister. Will most likely not show interest in furthering the project.

Separation of the two subjects may be necessary for further progress. Containment or even possible termination of the male is recommended to prevent any issues."

Just like the others, the email was dated four years ago.

JC was at a loss for words. He'd already realized he'd been manipulated since before this whole thing began. But this? Proof that not only was he under scrutiny, they'd written him off like he was nothing. _Not only is my sister still missing, but I was nearly 'dumped' when I was twelve. This night keeps getting better and better._ He'd laugh if he wasn't so rattled.

"What is it?" Kayslee asked, concerned at how quiet he now was. JC showed her the email. They told the others about it. A cold silence filled the car.

"JC…" Kayslee began.

"Forget it." JC said. "Nothing should surprise me anymore. If they didn't follow through on their own 'recommendation' that's their problem." He stared out the window silently for a while.

"Hey." Kayslee said, trying to break the tension. "I have an idea. Diana, can you meet us somewhere?"

"Sure." Diana said, not sure what Kayslee was suggesting. "Why?"

"I think we need to unwind a bit after tonight. I'll fill you in later."

All the others agreed. JC, for his part, kept silent. Chelsea didn't like the silence so she turned on the radio. Bobby Fuller's "I Fought the Law" was playing. "I'm robbing people with six guns," she sang along.

"I fought the law," Andre sang.

"And the law can kiss my ass!" JC sang forcefully. The others laughed and continued to sing together.

"I fought the law and the…law lost!"

…

The hotel room door opened, illuminating the dark room. Five figures lay sprawled out in the main room. A figure in professional garb stood silhouetted against the doorframe. He raised his hands and clapped them together.

"Time to wake up, young masters."

The five young people woke up with a groan. Jasper turned on the lights for the room and surveyed the damage: Empty pizza boxes, burger and taco wrappers, bottles of soda, and other assorted remnants of junk food.

"What time is it?" Diana asked.

"Kayslee checked her watch. "It's 9 AM."

"I trust you all had a good time?" Jasper said cheerfully.

"Yes." said Andre groggily. "I've always wanted to celebrate American style."

"Please don't say it like that." Chelsea groaned, brushing crumbs and wrappers off her.

JC sat up from his place on the floor. "Is Alice mad at us?"

"Lady Alice does wish to speak to you and Diana upon your return." Jasper said, helping to gather up the refuse as best he could. "She's asked that I drive the rest of you home first. Master Andre, if you have somewhere to be…"

"I will go with them." he said, indicating JC and Diana. "I owe her an explanation as well."

"Very good. Oh, and the hotel will be sending you a bill for this little excursion, Miss Simmons."

"There goes my allowance this month." Kayslee said dejectedly.

The group followed Jasper out of the room. They groaned as the harsh hall light hit their eyes.

"What's that smell?" Chelsea asked.

"That's _us_." JC replied.

…

Judith pulled the outfit down over her, clasping the belt at her waist. She looked in the mirror at her garb: A white tunic / dress held up with shoulder straps secured with a gold-colored belt. A golden sunburst adorned the front of her dress. Gold wristbands and sandals completed the ensemble. For safety she'd tucked her pendant under her shirt, out of view. _Looks pretty good_ she thought. _If I were cosplaying a comic book character in ancient Greece_. She tugged at the bottom of her skirt, the worst part. It barely reached halfway down her thighs.

She shook her head. This was getting too ridiculous. Once again she was leading a ceremony, this one in the style of Greek myth. A few of the girl inheritors had performed well in their practices and training, and were being honored. As a Nephilim, Judith was expected to make the acknowledgement. The company insisted it would mean more if she did it. Judith figured it was more to see her as 'in charge' than the company, making them more comfortable with the living arrangements. She never felt good about it. _Let's get this show on the road._

Judith entered the chamber. The room was well-lit, with stands along the back seating several people, mostly other inheritors. Several company employees, dressed in similar garb, stood along the room's edges. Three girls around Judith's age stood in the center before a short column with a bright yellow orb at chest level. They were dressed like her but with no symbols upon their outfits. Judith walked across the white marble floor over to the three. Each one had a proud, self-important look about them. They were proud to be here, unlike her. Judith swallowed her pride and started.

"Esteemed guests," she started, "we gather to acknowledge the accomplishments of these individuals. They have demonstrated exceptional skill and talent in each of their studies. May they continue to be examples for all those here."

Judith placed her hands upon the orb between them. Channeling her power, her fingertips glowed with beams of light, suffusing the orb with energy. The three others placed their hands upon it. Judith chanted a brief spell, calling forth wisps of energy that encircled the other three. It was only a small Blessing Spell, but the symbolism was enough. As the light faded, the onlookers applauded politely. Judith bowed politely and walked off as the others dispersed.

As she headed back toward the changing room she wiped the sweat from her brow. It was so embarrassing to be involved in these acts. There were merits to the rituals; she'd learned about them from the old texts the company had gathered. But the main goal was to make the others feel important and special, like they were being done a favor. And it was wearing her out. Between her studies, power training, spell practice, and ritual holding, she was wiped. She needed a hot shower and long nap.

"Judith!"

Judith turned and saw Gail, Marcus's secretary, quickly coming toward her. Judith was never comfortable around her. "Yes?" she said politely.

"I need you to come with me. It's important."

"Miss Smith, I really don't…"

"It's about your brother."

Judith's heart froze. "What happened?"

"Please come. Quickly."

Judith followed her down another hall. _What could have happened? Did they catch him? Or…no, please no…_ Judith's mind reeled with unpleasant possibilities.

Gail brought her to a small conference room. Seated at the table were Marcus, William, and her parents, James and Sarah. Normally Judith didn't care to see any of them, but she was too worried to care. "What's going on?"

"Please sit, honey." Sarah said.

Judith sat, aware she was still in her ritual costume.

William spoke up. "Judith, my dear, we have some upsetting news about your brother."

"That's what she said. Get to the point."

Marcus produced a folder and placed it in front of her. Opening it, Judith saw several photos of what appeared to be crime scenes. One showed a broken piece of equipment, another showed a wrecked laboratory room, others showed some people injured. Others showed images of what Alan had shown her several days ago: Her brother, in his disguise, along with the others he'd teamed up with. All were apparently leaving the scenes of several of the incidents.

"Your brother, JC, has been causing problems lately." Marcus said. "He's attacked and destroyed some of our facilities, stolen our property, even assaulted some of our people." Marcus pointed out the others with JC. "What's worse, he's gotten others like him involved in his attacks."

"It's what we've feared the most." William said. "Without proper guidance, JC's let his power go to his head. He's lashing out at us, thinking nothing of the consequences of his actions. And corrupting others like him"

"This is why he needs us." Marcus continued. "He needs to be educated and trained in the proper use of his abilities. Who knows what damage he'll do?"

Judith looked at her parents. Both remained silent. Gail gently placed her hand on Judith's arm.

"Honey, I know this must be upsetting for you. It can't be easy seeing what kind of person your brother is. He's trying to destroy what we've built. Seeing him act in such a reckless, irresponsible manner…it must be devastating."

They all looked at Judith with sympathy in their eyes. Judith stared at them for a moment. Then her shocked look turned into an amused smile as she started laughing at them.

"Seriously? You're surprised at this? Wow. You really don't know him – or me – very well, do you?"

The others looked confused. Judith continued.

"You think this is news to me? I'm his sister. _I grew up_ with him. I know _exactly_ what kind of person he is. This…" she indicated the photos, "…is not news to me."

"But it's completely out of character for what he…" William started.

"No it isn't." Judith interrupted. "He was _always_ like this. Sure, he was nice and polite, never really tried to cause problems. But once you tried corralling him, or controlling him in any way, he came at you like an armored division." She smiled. The shocked looks on their faces were priceless.

"Judith, this is why you need to convince him to…" Marcus cut in.

"I can't." Judith cut him off. "It's too late. You're on his radar. You've provoked him. He loves me and I love him, but there's no stopping him at this point. He's a runaway freight train. Beyond reason. Your best option is to get out of his way and stop what you're doing before he gets to you. Otherwise…" she playfully shrugged. The others were at a loss for words. Judith, satisfied, stood up from the table. "Thank you for the update on my beloved sibling. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get cleaned up. This…" she fingered her outfit. "…is really uncomfortable." As she left the room and headed away, she did her best to suppress a smile. She was feeling better already.

Marcus, William, Gail, and her parents sat silent for a moment. Finally, Gail spoke up. "I wasn't expecting that reaction, sir."

"Indeed." Marcus concurred. "Most surprising."

"She's not wrong." Sarah said. "Everything she said is 100% accurate about our son. Nice and polite, but hard to control once provoked."

"Then why were you trying to help catch him when this began?" William asked.

James shrugged. "Worth a shot, I suppose."

The group began to discuss this new development. Nearby, someone overheard them, interested in this latest development.

"Maybe it's time he and I met."

 **~To be continued**


End file.
